


Piton lakosztálya

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Roxfort, nyolcadév, Drarry, kisregény.Piton jóvoltából Draco és Harry egy közös használatú örökséghez jutnak, ami mind az életüket, mind kettőjük viszonyát megváltoztatja.A 2012-es Arany Főnix díjon harmadik helyezést értem el ezzel a történettel a "Legjobb slash" kategóriában.2012. június hónapban az egyik kiemelt történet volt, köszönöm még egyszer a kiemelést!Béta Polly volt, köszönöm a munkádat!





	1. 1. fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Béta Polly volt, köszönöm a munkádat!**

_Zenei inspiráció:_  
_"Yes I know you know_  
_it hurts_  
_it hurts to be alone_  
_you're on_  
_on your own..."_

*~*~*~

 

Szeptember ötödike reggelén minden ugyanúgy kezdődött a Roxforti Varázsló- és Boszorkányképző Szakiskolában, mint az előző pár napon, mint bármelyik napon. Nyüzsgő, reggelire igyekvő és már étkező diákok; a reggeli kávé, a tea és a töklé illata keveredett a levegőben a rántotta, pirítós és dzsemek illatával; és a csendesen, elmélázva, olvasgatva ülő tanárok az emelvényen; minden a megszokott képet mutatta. Egészen a hollófekete bagoly megérkezéséig.

Már az is szokatlan volt, hogy ez a madár nem várta meg a reggeli végét, és hamarabb repült be a Nagyterembe, de ami a legszokatlanabb volt, hogy a Mágiügyi Minisztérium egyenruháját viselte. A csőrében is jól láthatóan egy mágikus miniszteri pecséttel ellátott levelet hozott. A bagoly nem tétovázott, hanem egyenest Minerva McGalagony professzor asszony, a Roxfort jelenlegi igazgatója elé szállt, és odanyújtotta neki a levelet. Az igazgatónő csak szemöldökét felhúzva jelezte meglepettségét, majd sürgősen nekiállt elolvasni a hivatalos küldeményt. Amint a levél végére ért, csak felpillantott, és így szólt:

\- Mr. Harry Potter és Mr. Draco Malfoy! Ha befejezték a reggelijüket, kérem, kövessenek az irodámba.

Azzal minden további magyarázat és szócséplés nélkül, felállt az asztaltól, és elindult kifelé. Szeme sarkából látta, ahogy összesúgnak a diákok, nyilván a tanári asztalnál is igen kíváncsi szemekkel meredhettek kollégái a távozó igazgatónőre. A griffendéles asztal végéhez érve, ahol a nyolcadévesek ültek, Harry Potter már állt, és vállát vonogatva nézett vissza a barátaira. A mardekáros asztal, amely amúgy feltűnően csöndes szokott lenni, szintén izgatottan meredt a teáját még kortyoló, de közben felemelkedő Draco Malfoyra. McGalagony professzor csak egy-egy pillantással nyugtázta, ahogy a két diákja csatlakozott hozzá, és folytatta az útját az irodája felé.

Nem váltott szót a fiatalokkal útközben sem, tudta, hogy sejtik, róluk szól, velük kapcsolatos a levél. A mágikus lépcsőnél állt meg egyedül, hogy biztosan utol tudja érni őt mindkét tanuló, akik kissé lihegtek az igazgatónő gyors mozgását követve. Felvitte őket a lépcső, McGalagony kimondta az igazgatói szobát nyitó varázsszót, majd az íróasztala előtt álló fotelekre mutatott:

\- Üljenek le, amíg megérkezik a vendégünk.

A két nyolcadévesnek még csodálkozni sem maradt ideje, sokáig nem is kellett várakozniuk, mert szinte a professzor asszony mondata után azonnal fellobbant a tűz a kandallóban, és egy kimért hang szólt ki.

\- Mr. Jonas Smith-Johnson, a Varázsügyi Minisztérium Végrendeletek-és Mágikus Végakaratok hivatalos, Kingsley Shacklebolt Miniszter úr által kijelölt képviselője átléphet Roxfortba?

\- Igen, Mr. Smith-Johnson, megengedem az átlépést, itt az érintett két tanuló is.

Egy pillanattal és kékes lobbanással később egy alacsony, görnyedt hátú, fekete cirádás hivatalos egyenruhát viselő öregúr állt az igazgatói irodában, és gyors pillantással felmérte a jelenlévőket.

\- McGalagony professzor asszony, tisztelt Igazgatónő, örülök, hogy megismerhetem – lépett közelebb az általa említett személyhez, kezét nyújtva. Ránézett az asztal túlsó oldalán helyet foglaló fiatalemberekre, és megérdeklődte: – Mr. Harry Potter és Mr. Draco Malfoy?

 

A két tanuló csak egy-egy fejbólintással jelezte, hogy igen, ők a kért személyek, majd Potter szokásos türelmetlenségével megkérdezte:  
\- McGalagony professzor, megtudhatnánk végre, hogy miért is vagyunk itt?

\- Mindjárt, fiatalember – válaszolt az igazgatónő helyett a minisztériumi hivatalnok –, csak előbb kivenném a hivatalos okiratokat.

Zsebéből előhúzott egy aprócska borítékot, amit lehelyezett az asztalra, majd rászegezte a pálcáját. Néhány elmormogott varázsszó nyomán az addig egy darab apró boríték helyét terjedelmes akta vette át, amit szó nélkül kinyitott, és kihúzott belőle egy szintén minisztériumi pecséttel ellátott iratköteget.

\- Talán ha helyet foglalna, az kényelmesebb lenne – javasolta az igazgatónő, és egy karosszéket varázsolt a hivatalnok háta mögé.

\- Köszönöm – mondta Smith-Johnson leülve. – Nos, talán akkor kezdjük is el. Nem tudom, hogy az igazgató asszony említette-e, hogy miért kérettük Önöket ide? – A két tanuló nemleges fejrázása nyomán folytatta megkezdett mondókáját. – Nem? Talán jobb is úgy. Mint említettem, én a Végrendeletek és Mágikus Végakaratok Osztályán dolgozom, immár ötven éve, ügyvédként. Jelen ügyünk Mr. Perselus Piton, Roxfort néhai Igazgatója, néhai bájital tanára és Bájital Nagymester, posztumusz Merlin-különdíjas mágikus végakaratának felolvasására gyűltünk most össze. A professzor asszony lesz az Önök tanúja arra, hogy én teljes egészében felolvastam, és elmagyaráztam Piton professzor végrendeletét, amely a felolvasás után azonnal érvénybe is lép.

\- Minek kell ehhez Potter? És miért nem az anyám az, aki a hivatalos átvételnél engem képvisel? – vetette közbe Draco Malfoy.

\- Az édesanyját, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoyt, mint az Ön törvényes képviselőjét már értesítettem a tegnapi nap folyamán, hogy lejárt az egy hónapos hivatalos ügyintézési idő a néhai Piton professzor legutolsó és érvényben lévő végakarata kapcsán. Biztosíthatom Önt, Mr. Malfoy, hogy az édesanyja megkapta a végrendelet hivatalos másolatát, és tökéletesen tisztában van annak tartalmával. A tegnapi nap folyamán tudtommal felkereste őt a családjuk ügyvédje, és Mrs. Malfoy írásban kérte, hogy ne legyen itt most ebben a szobában. Óhajtja elolvasni a levelét?

\- Nem, rendben van, hiszek magának. De minek ide Potter? Hiszen mindent én örököltem Perselus után.

\- Ez egészen a nyár elejéig így is volt, Mr. Malfoy. De amikor McGalagony professzor asszony beköltözött ide az igazgatói szobába, akkor megtalálta az új végrendeletet.

\- Újat? – Draco Malfoy erre csak hebegni tudott, és kapkodta a fejét az igazgatónő és az ügyvéd között.

McGalagony professzor bólintott, és így szólt:

\- Folytassa, Mr. Smith-Johnson, mert a tanulók már így is mindjárt lemaradnak az első órájukról.

\- Igenis, asszonyom. Szóval, a jelen lévő McGalagony professzor képviseli Mr. Harry Pottert és Mr. Draco Malfoyt, mivel az előzőnek nincsenek törvényes képviselői, és mivel az utóbbi édesanyja nem óhajt részt venni a felolvasáson. A néhai Perselus Piton múlt év január elsején kelt, jelenleg érvényben lévő, legutolsó keltezésű végakarata nyomán a fent említett elhunyt a következőképpen rendelkezett az általa birtokolt ingóságokról és ingatlanokról:

_„Minden ingatlan vagyonom, tehát a Fonó sor alatti családi lakásom és a Skóciában megtalálható kutató laborom, a mai nappal keresztfiamra, Draco Malfoyra száll. Amennyiben úgy dönt, hogy a Fonó sori családi házat nem óhajtja megtartani, úgy annak eladási árát köteles a roxforti könyvtárnak adni, a bájital gyűjtemény továbbfejlesztése céljából._  
_A kutató laboromat és a hozzá tartozó apró házat nem adhatja el, mert ezzel szeretném elősegíteni, hogy vagy gyógyítónak, vagy bájitalmesternek tanuljon tovább._  
_Szintén ugyanezt a célt szolgálja az is, hogy az általam felszerelt és fejlesztett, Roxfortban megtalálható magánlaboratóriumomat, minden felszereléssel és benne lévő bájitallal, könyvvel ráhagyom; amennyiben megfelelően működtek az általam kifejlesztett záró bűbájok, akkor oda a végakaratom felolvasásának pillanatáig ember be nem léphetett.”_

Erre a mondatra az ügyvéd felnézett az igazgatónőre, aki bólintott, és hozzátette:  
\- Így van, nem tudtunk bejutni sem a lakosztályába, sem a privát laborjába, pedig az egész tanári kar megpróbálkozott vele. Lumpsluck professzor mindazonáltal el lesz keseredve, hogy nem tud majd hozzáférni Perselus magángyűjteményéhez.

McGalagony sajátos mondatára összenézett a két tanuló és az igazgatónő, egyaránt némiképp gúnyosan mosolyogva a meglehetősen pénzéhes mardekáros házvezető várható reakcióját elképzelve.

\- Nos, ha így van, akkor minden rendben eddig, és folytatom a végakarat felolvasását – nyugtázta Smith-Johnson.

_„Szintén Draco Malfoyra, keresztfiamra hagyom a lakosztályomban található irodát, és az ahhoz tartozó könyvtárat, amit köteles megosztani a végrendeletem másik kedvezményezettjével.”_

\- Micsoda? Másik kedvezményezett? Az meg ki? – kiáltott fel Draco Malfoy.

\- Egy pillanat, és megtudja, Mr. Malfoy.  
Szóval:

_„A végakaratom másik, már említett kedvezményezettje Harry James Potter, Lily Evans fia, aki jelen végrendelet felolvasása után kizárólagosan használhatja roxforti tartózkodása során a lakosztályom hálószobáját. Fent már említett keresztfiammal, Draco Malfoyjal közös használatban marad a lakosztály nappalija, fürdőszobája és az irodám könyvespolca. Amennyiben óhajtják, és remélhetőleg élnek ajánlatommal, úgy mindketten beköltözhetnek a végrendelet felolvasása után azonnal a lakosztályba. Vendéget fogadhatnak, de más önállóan nem fogja tudni kinyitni a lakrész ajtaját.”_

\- Azt így sem tudtuk kinyitni, arról nem ír, hogyan kéne? – szólt közbe McGalagony professzor.

_„A lakosztály ajtajának kinyitása csak első alkalommal igényel különös gondot, az ajtózárat úgy varázsoltam el, hogy Draco keze kell, hogy elforgassa az ajtógombot, de Potternek kell párszaszóul kimondania a jelszót az ajtókeretbe belevésett kígyónak.  
A jelszavat nem írom le, Potternek kell rájönnie, így ha nem tudja kinyitni, mindketten elveszítik a végakaratom e részét képező tulajdonomat.”_

\- Nagyszerű, nem elég, hogy össze leszek zárva ezzel a hülyével, még rajta is múlik, hogy be tudok-e jutni – bosszankodott Draco Malfoy.

\- Mr. Malfoy, ha kérhetném, beszéljen tisztességesen! És már nem gyerekek, mindketten nagykorú varázslók, csak a hivatalos tanulmányaikat fejezik be nálunk. Épp ideje lenne felnőttként viselkedniük. Biztos vagyok abban, hogy Harry képes lesz kimondani azt a jelszót – nézett rá rajongva McGalagony a varázsvilág hősére.

Malfoy csak felhorkantott, de azért ő is rápillantott a töprengő arcot vágó Potterre.  
A griffendéles erre felnézett, majd megkérdezte az ügyvédet:  
\- Van még valami, uram? Vagy végeztünk, elmehetünk?

\- Aláírják a hivatalos dokumentumokat, adok maguknak belőle egy-egy példányt, de aztán a hitelesítéshez már elég az igazgatóasszony jelenléte nekem.

\- Rendben, akkor hol írjam alá? – sürgetőzött Harry Potter.

\- Itt, itt és itt. Mr. Malfoy, Ön szintén itt, itt és itt. Az Önök másolati példánya, tessék. Szabadjon megjegyeznem, öröm volt számomra találkozni Önnel, Mr. Potter.

\- Ööö… nyilván, köszönöm – vörösödött el a hős. – Mehetünk?

\- Igen, távozhatnak, a viszontlátásra! – búcsúzott az ügyvéd.

\- Köszönöm, viszlát – vetette oda foghegyről Draco Malfoy, majd Potter után iramodott.

 

*~*~*~

 

\- Potter, megvárnál? Mégis hová ilyen sebbel-lobbal? – kiabált Draco a griffendéles után. – A fene essen ebbe a hülyébe – morogta magának, amikor a másik mégsem állt meg a szavára. Végül nagy nehezen a pincében, Piton lakosztálya előtt utolérte a fekete hajút, de addigra kifulladva szedte a levegőt. – Válaszolnál végre? Minek kellett ennyire rohanni? Hisz úgyse tud senki más rajtunk kívül bejutni – értetlenkedett továbbra is, míg Potter nekiállt kisilabizálni az ajtókeretbe vésett kígyót.

\- Szerinted hol a feje? – kérdezte végül Dracótól.

A szőke eddig nem igazán értette, hogy Potter mit akar, de most kénytelen volt magában elismerni, volt a másiknak is sütnivalója. Céltudatosan ő is az ajtó elé lépett, és kezével próbálta kitapogatni, hogy hol lehet a tekerődző ábra eleje, amivel Potter szót érthetne.

Egyszerre találták meg a kígyó fejét, vagy úgy volt kialakítva, hogy mindkettőjük keze kellett ahhoz is, hogy ráakadjanak? Draco később sem jött rá, de mindenesetre abban a pillanatban, ahogy az ajtó felett félúton összeért a kezük, mintha villám csapta őket volna meg, és kiemelkedett egy fekete kígyó, rásziszegett Potterre. A kígyónak kétszínű szeme volt, zöld és szürkéskék, Draco meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy Perselus ezzel is jelezni óhajtotta, csak ők ketten jogosultak belépni a lakosztályába.

Potter elmélyülten társalgott a kígyóval, már ha a sziszegő hangok egymás utáni váltakozását társalgásnak lehet nevezni. Draco már épp kérdezni akarta, hogy mire jutott, amikor a griffendéles ráparancsolt:  
\- Fogd meg az ajtógombot, tudom a jelszót, bemegyünk.

Dracónak szinte csak annyi ideje maradt, hogy rátegye a kezét a gombra, amikor Potter elsziszegett egy szót, a kígyó szemei kizöldültek, és az ajtó kissé csikorogva feltárult.  
A fekete hajú elmosolyodott, bólintott egyet, maga elé mormolta: „Sejtettem.”, majd belépett. Arcán olyan öröm tükröződött, mintha karácsony napja lenne, és szaladna kibontani a fa alatt álló ajándékait. Csendesen előhúzta a pálcáját, fényt varázsolt, majd Dracóra nézett.  
\- Jössz?

Draco szó nélkül belépett Piton lakosztályába, örökségébe, amit ettől a naptól Harry Potterrel együtt az otthonának nevezhetett. Hirtelen nem is tudta, hogy mi a szürreálisabb, a végrendelet, a lakrész, vagy az, hogy épp Roxfortban, annyi kudarca színhelyén és pont Potterrel talált otthont magának.  
A griffendéles eközben már körbejárta a nappalit, bekukkantott az apró konyhába, és épp egy ajtót próbált kinyitni.

\- Hagyd, az az iroda – szólt rá Draco. – Amott van a háló – mutatott az ellenkező irányba.

Potter bólintott egyet, elvigyorodott, és mint akit puskából lőttek ki a hálószoba felé iramodott el. Szemmel láthatóan, bár a szőke által érthetetlen módon, igencsak felvillanyozódott a tudattól, hogy saját szobát örökölt Pitontól.

Draco ekkor figyelt fel a kintről behallatszódó, csodálkozó mardekáros társai hangjára, és pálcájának egyetlen suhintására bezáródott újra a lakosztály ajtaja. A hangra Potter is kidugta a fejét a hálóból.

\- Mi volt ez?

\- Bezártam az ajtót, túl sokan kíváncsiskodtak – vonta meg a vállát Draco.

\- Á, értem, rendben – Potter hezitált, de végül megkérdezte. – Hogy döntöttél, beköltözöl?

A szőke fiú nem felelt elsőre, bár már tudta, hogy mit szeretne.  
\- Az attól függ.

\- Mitől? – értetlenkedett a fekete hajú.

\- Tőled, te észlény – sóhajtott Draco. – Te beköltözöl?

\- Azt hiszem, igen – vágta rá Potter egyből a választ. Draco kérdő tekintetére kissé elvörösödött, és magyarázkodásba fogott : – Sosem volt még saját szobám. És unom, ami a toronyban zajlik.

\- Unod? Mit? Az ünneplést, Potter? Ne szédíts, ezt nem hiszem el.

Potter csendesen a kandallóhoz lépdelt, belebámult a lángokba, és csak aztán felelt:  
\- Akkor ne hidd el, de én unom, hogy minden áldott nap ünnepelni akarnak a többiek, bulizni, őrjöngeni hajnalig. Az elején, a háború után még jópofa volt, de mostanra… Pihenni szeretnék, nyugalmat körülöttem. Ez az első év a Roxfortban úgy, hogy tudom, idén nem óhajt senki sem megtámadni, lépre csalni, megölni… Hacsak… Te nem – fordult Draco felé monológja végeztével.

Draco hirtelen Potter komoly arcát látva még azt hitte, hogy ez csak egy vicc, csapda, a fiú csak ki akarja őt nevetni. De a másik egyszerűen csak kérdőn nézett rá, nyíltan, őszinte választ várva.

\- Nem, nem akarlak megölni, tartozom neked. – Potter emelte a kezét, hogy tiltakozzon, de Draco belé fojtotta a szót. – Oké, nem hozom fel ezt témának többet. De beköltözöm én is ide.

Potter elgondolkozva nézte egy ideig, majd elvigyorodott.  
\- Mit gondolsz, ez is Dumbledore egyik briliáns ötlete? Vagy hatott végül az öreg valamit Pitonra is?

Draco is elmosolyodott az ötleten, majd vállat vont.

\- Nekem édes mindegy. Megyek, benézek az irodába, aztán áthozom a cuccaimat.

Potter bólintott, majd így felelt:

\- Oké, én is felmegyek a toronyba, remélem McGalagony már elmondta a többieknek ezt az egészet, mert nincs kedvem Ront végighallgatni, hogy ez egy terv a részedről a kinyírásomra. Mindjárt jövök vissza. Ki fog nyílni már az ajtó, ha csak egyedül próbáljuk kinyitni?

\- Tegyünk egy próbát? – javasolta Draco, majd közösen elindultak kifelé.

Odakinn a folyosón, Piton professzor volt lakosztálya előtt szinte mozdulni sem lehetett már a kíváncsi mardekáros tanulóktól. Draco elvétve még egy-két hugrabugos és hollóhátas arcot is látott, valószínűleg mindkét ház legpletykásabb tanulóit.

Draco Malfoy és Harry Potter együttes megjelenését, a mindeddig kinyithatatlan lakrészből, általános elhűlés fogadta a folyosón. Szinte minden kíváncsiskodó egyszerre fogta be a száját, és bámulta meredten, ahogy a két nyolcadéves az ajtót maguk után becsukva, egymás után kipróbálta, hogy nyílik-e újra nekik az ajtó.

\- Ez rendben van, már nem kellünk mindketten – nyugtázta Potter a tapasztalatokat. – Akkor megyek, hozom a cuccaimat. Lumpsluck professzor– biccentett oda a megjelenő mardekáros házvezető tanárnak.

\- Harry és Draco, hadd gratulálják elsőként, micsoda megtiszteltetés Piton professzor részéről. Minerva említette, hogy esetleg mindketten be is óhajtanak költözni? – nézett pletykaéhesen egyik fiúról a másikra a tanár.

\- Igen, Uram, úgy döntöttünk, hogy mindketten élünk Piton professzor örökségével – bólintott Potter.

\- Ó, ezek szerint Ön fogja használni a labort, kedves Draco? – nézett sóváran a szőkére Lumpsluck.

Potter persze galád módon vigyorgott a tanár háta mögött, majd így szólt:  
\- Kizárólagos használati jogot örökölt. Nem dolgozhat ott senki más, csak az örökség kedvezményezettje. – A tanár elszontyolodását látva hozzátette: – Még én sem, professzor. Tudja, Piton professzor azt szerette volna, ha Dracóból bájitalmester vagy gyógyító válna.

\- Nos, ez igazán remek ajándék Mr. Malfoynak. Mindazonáltal, ha végül mégis visszaköltözne a mardekáros társai közé, akkor remélem, értesít előtte? – kérdezte Dracótól.

\- Igen, Uram, azonnal. Most pedig engedelmét kérem, megyek a ládámért. Professzor, Potter – biccentett Draco köszöntésként, majd távozott a kígyóverem felé.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. 2.fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco és Harry összeköltöznek a lakosztályba.Látogassunk el a griffendéles toronyba és a kígyóverembe, hogy lássuk mi volt a legjobb barátok reakciója.

Harry Potter gyorsan szedte a lábát a roxforti kastély folyosóin. Minél előbb fel szeretett volna jutni a griffendélesek tornyába, ahol reményei szerint McGalagony professzor asszony már elmagyarázta háztársainak Piton meglepő örökségét. Harry bár jól tudta, hogy nem tartozott az elhunyt kedvelt diákjai közé, sőt amíg élt, a köztük lévő viszonyt sok mindennek, csak barátinak nem lehetett nevezni, azért a tanár halálát nem óhajtotta. Illetve igen, akkor, amikor a férfi megölte Dumbledore-t, de mostanra teljesen elmúltak a rossz emlékek Pitonról, már csak az a férfi volt, aki holtáig szerette édesanyját. Nem lehet véletlen az sem, hogy a tanár nevén nevezte Lilyt a végakaratában is.

A tornyot őrző portré előtt Harry elmorogta az éppen aktuális jelszót, és nem törődve a háta mögött összesúgó festményalakokkal, belépett a háztársai közé. Némaság és döbbent tekintetek fogadták, mert McGalagony professzor éppen a belépése előtt fejezhette be beszámolóját Harry örökségéről. 

„Csak egyszer az életben, legalább egy napra olyan jó lenne normálisnak lenni, jelentéktelennek, hogy senki se tudja, ki vagyok, mi a múltam...„ – gondolta magában sokadjára a világmegmentő. Aztán egy sóhajjal nyugtázta, hogy ez ismét nem egy olyan elképzelt nap lesz, és ránézett a legjobb barátai arcára. 

Hermione nem tűnt meglepettnek, inkább elgondolkodott az igazgatónő meséjén, Harry örökségén. Nem úgy, mint Ron, aki szinte sóbálvánnyá vált, és értelmetlenül habogott:  
\- Mit csinált Piton? Hová megy Harry? – Majd egyenest nekiszegezte barátjának a kérdést. – Ugye nem akarsz odaköltözni Piton lakosztályába? Pont Draco Halálfaló Malfoyjal?  
\- Mr. Weasley, ha kérhetném, ügyeljen a szájára! Ne terjesszen hamis vádakat egy iskolatársáról – fedte meg McGalagony professzor Ront azonnal. Aztán Harryhez fordult. – Nos, hogy döntött, Potter? 

Harry nem is emlékezett arra, hogy mikor volt utoljára ilyen némaság a Griffendél klubhelyiségében, még az is lehet, hogy éjszaka sem volt ekkora csend. Minden háztársa lélegzet visszafojtva várta a válaszát, amit hiába húzta-halasztotta, előbb utóbb úgy is ki kellett mondania.  
\- Leköltözöm, elfogadom a felkínált örökséget – bökte ki végül, kissé rekedt hangon.  
\- Mi? Neked elment az eszed! Ez csak valami fondorlatos terv, a két mardekáros Halálfaló részéről, hogy mégis kinyírjanak! – ordította Ron Weasley rögvest.  
\- Mr. Weasley, mit kértem az előbb? – szólta le ismét az igazgatónő Ront.  
Harry csak mosolyogva állt, felidézve magában a pár perccel azelőtti jelenetet, amikor Malfoynak kifejtette, hogy mi lesz a legjobb barátja azonnali reakciója.  
\- Most mi van? Mi olyan vicces? – vonta kérdőre a vörös hajú.  
\- Le mertem volna fogadni, hogy így fogsz reagálni, mondtam is előre Malfoynak – válaszolt Harry. Aztán a másik sértődött arca nyomán gyorsan hozzátette. – Hidd el, tudok magamra vigyázni, és nem hinném, hogy bármilyen csalás, vagy ártó szándék lenne Piton végrendelete körül. McGalagony professzor is ott volt a felolvasásakor, látta, hallotta az egészet, és egy hónapig tanulmányozták a minisztériumban is. Maga Kingsley küldte ide az ügyvédet, aki kezelte az ügyet, ha bármi baj lesz, tudni fognak róla elegen – nyugtatta meg háztársait. Aztán az igazgatónőhöz fordult. – Köszönöm, hogy segített és képviselt, Professzor. Ha most nem baj, akkor felmennék a hálóba, és összecsomagolnám a ládámat.  
\- Rendben, menjen csak, Potter. Tekintettel a körülményekre, maga is és Mr. Malfoy is felmentést kapnak a mai tanítási órák látogatása alól, de étkezni le kell jönniük a Nagyterembe.  
\- Köszönöm, megmondom Malfoynak is. – Ezzel Harry felszaladt a lépcsőn, és leroskadt az ágyára. 

Elnézve háztársai arcát és Ron reakcióját, a helyzete minden, csak könnyű nem lesz. Bár az talán sosem volt, miért pont ez az év lenne más, mint a többi. Most legalább attól nem kell tartania, hogy egy mániákus gyilkos és a bandája megpróbálja őt, vagy a barátait, ismerőseit kinyírni. Amíg ezen morfondírozott, gyors pálcamozdulatokkal minden tulajdonát a ládájába lebegtetett, amit aztán gyufásdoboz méretűre zsugorított. Mire ezzel készen lett, halk kopogás után a legjobb barátai léptek be a fiúhálóba.

\- Minden rendben, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione, a szokott anyáskodó stílusában.  
\- Persze, becsomagoltam, készen állok a költözésre.  
\- Az új életedre, nemde? – tapintott rá barátnője rögtön a lényegre. – Ezt érzed, nem, hogy kaptál egy lehetőséget, hogy másik életet kezdhess?  
\- Micsoda hülyeség, minek neki másik élet? – értetlenkedett Ron. Aztán Harry elpiruló arca láttán végképp elhűlt. – Tényleg ez kell neked? Nem mi, a háztársaid, a barátaid, akik évek óta veled harcolnak, hanem az a mardekáros patkány?  
\- Ron, kérlek! – kezdett bele Harry a magyarázatba, bár nem értette, hogy miért is kell bárkinek is beszámolnia tettei okáról. – Nem érzem jól magam, nem jó itt nekem, és ezt te is jól tudod. Az állandó rajongás, hódolat, ami körülvesz, ez nem normális dolog. Láttad te is a saját szemeddel, hogy aki csak itt van, körülöttem megbolondul a hírnevemtől, a látszólagos hősiességemtől.  
\- Az nem látszat, az a valóság – vetette ellen a vörös hajú.  
\- Nem Ron, nem valóság. Téged, Hermionét, Neville-t nem veszi körül ez az őrület, pedig nélkületek, a Rend tagjai nélkül, a családod nélkül, Dobby nélkül, Dumbledore nélkül és még Piton nélkül sem lennék itt, ahol most állok. És ti sem lennétek sehol sem, ha Malfoy kimondja az igazságot a Kúriában akkor este, ezt te is jól tudod. Számtalanszor elbukhattam volna, meghalhattam volna, de a szerencse, a vérem és a barátaim, támogatóim, sőt az ellenségeim segítségével tudtam csak véghezvinni a feladatomat. És ezt Ron, senki a kinn állók közül nem érti. Még Ginny sem.  
\- Ezért szakítottatok? – nézett szomorúan Ron Weasley a legjobb barátjára.  
\- Ezért, többek között. Meg azért, mert engem nem vonz semmilyen kitűntetés, semmilyen bál, puccos parti, ahol teljesen ismeretlen emberek szorongatják a kezemet, fényképezkednek velem. * _Bármennyire is szeretnék egy olyan ember lenni, aki bulikba jár, iszik egy pár pohárral és jól érzi magát, de ez nem megy nekem. Inkább csak otthon ülnék és olvasgatnék, vagy elmennék vacsorázni valakivel, vagy beszélgetnék valakivel, akit szeretek, vagy olyan valakivel, aki meg tud engem nevetetni_ – fejezte be Harry a monológját, szomorkás fél mosollyal az arcán.

\- Én értelek, azt hiszem, és igazad is van sok mindenben. De értsd meg, Harry, hogy még a varázslóknak is szükségük van bálványokra, hősökre – tette hozzá barátja mondanivalójához Hermione. – Megegyeztetek Malfoyjal, hogy miként osztjátok be a közös helyiségeket?  
\- Nem, még semmi ilyesmit nem tisztáztunk. Ő is elment a ládájáért, aztán ha berendezkedtünk, mindenki a saját szobájába, majd megbeszéljük. Te nem bánod? – kérdezte a barna hajú boszorkánytól.  
\- Nem, én tudtam, hogy élni fogsz a lehetőséggel. Legalább nem kell többé félned attól, hogy egy csitri valamilyen szerelmi bájitallal magához akar láncolni – mosolyodott el Hermione.  
\- Vagy képzeld el, reggelenként micsoda csend lesz itt a hálóban, Ron, soha többé nem kell bagolycsapat lármájára kelni, mert meghozták a postámat, a rajongók leveleit – idézte fel Harry az aznap reggel történéseit.  
\- De soha többé nem tudok jókat derülni a házassági és szex ajánlatokon, nem beszélve a képeken – vigyorodott el a vörös hajú fiú. Azután amikor Hermione nyakon vágta, csak ímmel-ámmal tiltakozott. – Aú, most miért kaptam ezt? Tudod, mennyit röhögtünk itt reggelenként? Tisztára hiányozni fog. Tényleg, Malfoy tudja már, hogy a te társaságod mivel jár?  
\- Nem, még nem említettem neki.  
\- Ha szeretsz engem egy kicsit is, akkor nem is teszed. Hanem holnap reggel egy csapat bagoly hangos huhogására hadd ébredjen a szemét mardekárosa, az elmúlt évek emlékére – nézett hamiskásan Harryre barátja.  
\- Tudod mit? Rendben, áll az alku. Figyeljétek holnap reggelinél az arcát – kacagta el magát Harry is az ötleten.  
\- Király vagy, haver! Megyek, felvidítom a fiúkat a hírrel – iramodott el a vörös hajú a klubhelyiség irányába.

Hermione szintén jót mosolygott a sajátságos bosszú ötletén, majd barátja felé fordult:  
\- Ha baj van, akkor tudod, hogy ránk mindig számíthatsz?! És Harry, ha nem úgy alakulnak a dolgok, mint képzeled, gyere vissza, ne szenvedj feleslegesen.  
\- Hermione, nem a világ végére megyek el, hanem csak a pincébe! – nézett kissé neheztelve Harry a boszorkányra. Majd annak fejcsóválását látva, megkérdezte. – Még valami útravaló, Mami?  
\- Harry James Potter, ne szemtelenkedj velem, mert ide Világmegmentő, oda Hős Potter, szétátkozom a fejed! – villantak haragosan a lány szemei. Aztán hozzátette: – Talán mégis csak lenne valami Malfoyjal kapcsolatban, de ez nem fog tetszeni neked, mert pletyka.  
\- Az tényleg nem fog, úgyhogy bele se kezdj – vetett ellen rögvest a fiú.  
\- De Harry, én azt hiszem… – habozott Hermione –, hogy ezt tudnod kéne róla, akár igaz, akár nem.  
\- Merlinre, úgysem fogsz e nélkül békén hagyni, igaz? – kérdezte, majd a lány bólintása után megvonta a vállát. – Jó, akkor mond el. Mi lényeges tudnivaló van Draco Malfoy magánéletéről a griffendéles hírhozók szerint?  
\- Hogy nem csak a lányok, hanem a fiúk társaságát is kedveli.  
\- No, és, én is. Éppen itt ülök egy lánnyal, a legjobb barátom szívszerelmével kettesben egy fiú hálószobában. Mi ebben az újdonság?  
\- Hogy mi fel vagyunk öltözve, Harry. Draco Malfoy meztelenül szereti más fiúk társaságát élvezni, és ezt gondolom, most már nem kell tovább magyaráznom.

Hát, nem, tényleg nem kellett további információt hozzátenni az addig hallottakhoz, Harry agya anélkül is elkezdett szélsebesen dolgozni. Persze eddig is hallott már olyan pletykákat, szóbeszédet, hogy a mardekárosok mindent, de tényleg mindent kipróbálnak diákkorukban, de hogy az egyén, akivel éppen egy lakosztályba óhajt költözni, szintén hódolt, és hódol ennek a szenvedélynek… Nos, ez tényleg nem mellékes tudnivaló volt Malfoy életéről.

Szerencsére a Varázsvilág a mugliknál jóval toleránsabb volt, maga Dumbledore is hírbe keveredett Rita Vitriol könyve nyomán. Harry nagybátyjáék, Dursleyék házában mindig csak azt hallotta, hogy a homoszexualitás bűnös, rossz dolog, és egészen nyár elejéig a belé ivódott szavak meg is tették a hatásukat. De aztán épp egy Ginny által kihagyott bulin, a griffendéles barátai körében kissé elvetette a sulykot, és annyit ivott, hogy reggel semmire sem emlékezett az előző mámoros éjszakából. Arra végképp nem, hogy mit keres vele egy ágyban, meztelenül Seamus Finnigan, akiről köztudott volt homoszexualitása. Harry ezután az éjszaka után lehetőleg kerülte az ír fiút, noha az sem óhajtott tőle semmi többet. Végül éppen tegnap beszélték meg a könyvtárban, hogy egyikőjük sem emlékszik semmire, és bár Seamus rögvest lelkesen rávetette volna magát Harryre, aki viszont egyelőre a tanulmányaira óhajtott volna koncentrálni. 

Ehelyett… nos, ehelyett összekerül egy közös használatú fürdőszobába Roxfort messze legvonzóbb pasijával, aki akár utálja őt, akár nem, de éjjel-nappal ott lesz körülötte, és Harryt már a tudat, hogy Draco Malfoy mással mit művelhet egy ágyban, kísérteni fogja. Merlinre, hiszen már most is kísérti…

\- Szóval, jól sejtettem, ez nem mellékes hír, igaz? És neked számít is? – csapott le rá, arcát tanulmányozva Hermione.  
\- Számít – ismerte el Harry, majd rápillantott azt őt tanulmányozó boszorkány arcára. – Mióta tudod?  
\- Malfoyt, vagy a fiúkat úgy általában?  
\- Hermione, ne őrjíts meg! Malfoyon nincs mit tudni, de a fiúkat… szóval, mióta?  
\- Hát nem is tudom, volt az a buli, amire egyedül mentél, igaz? Szóval hallottam, hogy totál részegre leittad magad, aztán onnantól feltűnően kerülted Seamus társaságát. Ha csak megláttad, szabályosan elmenekültél a másik irányba. Elég egyértelmű volt, hogy volt köztettek valami…  
\- Nem volt, illetve nem emlékszem, hogy mi volt. Mondjuk ő sem. Hihetetlen megfigyelőképességed van, azt ugye tudod? – nézett elismerően a lányra.  
A boszorkány csak legyintett egyet.  
\- Ugyan már, mindent le lehet olvasni az arcodról, Harry, szinte rá van írva. Erre azért ügyelhetnél Malfoy mellett.  
\- Jó, fogok, de most már megyek, rendben? – lépett le a fiú a számára egyre kínosabbá váló beszélgetésből.

Odakinn még egyszer megölelte Hermionét, kezet rázott eddigi hálótársaival, majd az egész Griffendél ház tagjainak figyelmében fürödve kilépett a toronyszobából. Jól mondta Hermione, elindult egy új élet felé, épp Piton lakosztályába, az eddig utált pincébe. 

*~*~*

Draco közömbös arccal lépkedett a bámész mardekárosok között a kígyóverem felé. Persze magában meglehetősen lesújtó véleménnyel volt a gyülevész népségről. Merlin, hiszen ők lennének a leghidegvérűbb társaság! Ehelyett itt sutyorognak körülötte, minden hírre éhesen, mint egy csapat tökelütött griffendéles. Nem csodálta már, hogy Potter le akart lépni a saját házából, jelenleg ő sem vágyott egyébre, csak összeszedni a cuccait, és visszazárkózni a lakosztályukba.

Erre a gondolatra aztán az ütő is megállt benne. A fene essen Potterbe, és a keresztapjába is! Micsoda agyament ötlet, hát persze, hogy Dumbledore legújabb briliáns csele lesz az egész. Nem tudta, hogy bosszankodjon, vagy kacagjon a végakaraton, de azt tudta, hogy semmilyen együttlakás nem lesz arra jó, ami az öregember célja lehetett. Őt ugyan össze lehet zárni Potterrel, _akár egy takarítószekrénybe is_ , akkor sem fogja megkedvelni azt a naiv mamlaszt.

Potter, meg a többi gügye griffendéles! Habár azt el kellett ismernie magában, hogy a mód, ahogyan a fekete hajú pár perccel előbb elbánt Lumpsluckkal minden, csak buta nem volt. Konkrétan Potter is átlátott a szitán, és ismét megvédte őt. Lassan már kezdte is elveszíteni a fonalat, hogy éppen mennyi szívességgel, vagy életmentéssel tartozik a griffendélesnek. És el kellett azt is ismernie magában, hogy imponált neki a másik nyíltsága, ahogy megokolta, hogy ugyan miért fogadná el az örökségét. 

Draco mindig azt hitte, hogy a figyelem jó dolog, és apja tanítványaként, Malfoyhoz illően szeretett is a középpontban lenni, bármilyen szerepet el is tudott játszani, bármit, bárkivel el is tudott hitetni. Ha azt akarta, akkor félt tőle mindenki, ha azt akarta, akkor bámulták előkelőségét, utánozták a dolgait, lesték minden szavát. De ez, ami most áradt felé, ez a tolakodó bámulás, ez még az év első két napjánál is rosszabb volt. Amint beszállt a vonatra, de már a pályaudvaron is, mindenki rámeredt, egyesek nyíltan, ujjal mutogattak felé és édesanyja felé. Még jobb is, hogy az apja az Azkabanban üli le a minisztériumi betörés miatti büntetésének maradékát. Draco könnyen el tudta képzelni, hogy egyes szülők, vagy éppen tanulók az idősebb Malfoy láttán elégtételt óhajtottak volna venni.

Mint ahogy csak McGalagony professzor első, majd második este még egyszer kinyilvánított szava kellett ahhoz, hogy a többi ház felső éves diákjai felhagyjanak a mardekárosok megbüntetésével. Az igazgatónő nemesen és egyszerűen közölte, hogy valahányszor egy mardekáros tanulót baleset ér, az összes ház többi tagjának pálcáját elveszik, és egyenként átvizsgálják. Aki kimond rájuk egy átkot, rontást, máris csomagolhatja a ládáját, felsétálhat az irodájába, mert hazaküldi az illetőt. Sőt, nem egyszerűen kirúgással fenyegetett meg mindenkit, hanem azzal az ígérettel is, hogy elintézi, a vétkes tanulót csak a Durmstrangba vegyék fel tanulni. 

Dracónak el kellett ismernie, hogy McGalagony mindig igazságos volt, bár persze a kedvencét, Pottert érintően túl elnéző. De a professzorasszony kemény utasítása megtette a hatását, sokkal jobban megvédve minden lakóját a kígyóveremnek, mint a saját házvezető tanáruk tette volna. Draco, és szemmel láthatóan minden mardekáros is, hiányolta Pitont, mert attól eltekintve, hogy kivételezett velük bájitaltanon, szinte olyan volt, mint egy szigorú apa. 

Végre átért az összeverődött tömegen, és elért a klubhelyiségük ajtajáig. Hangosan kimondta a jelszót, belépett, és körül se nagyon nézve, elindult a hálókörletek felé. Blaise Zambini, a legjobb barátja, a kandalló előtti kanapéról figyelte bevonulását, és zárkózott arca nyomán türelemre intette a felemelkedő, rögvest sipákoló Pansy Parkinsont. Draco őszintén hálás volt a pár percnyi egyedüllétért, pálcáját lendítve gyorsan neki is kezdett a csomagolásnak.

\- Draco, bejöhetünk? – kukkantott be Blaise, és még mielőtt bármit is felehetett volna, Pansyvel, meg Theodore Nottal beslisszoltak az ajtón. Draco közben meghallotta, hogy a többi háztársa visszaérkezett a klubhelyiségbe, mert mint nyüzsgő méhkas dongtak odakinn, és máris pletykálkodtak. 

\- Persze, gyertek. Ezek szerint hallottátok a hírt?  
\- Ki nem, édes – felelte Pansy mellé lépve.  
\- Biztos, hogy jól döntöttél? – kérdezte Blaise.  
\- Biztos, a labor és minden, ami az irodában van az enyém. De csak akkor, ha beköltözöm. Ilyen lehetőség csak egyszer van az életben. – Majd vigyorogva hozzátette: – Láttátok volna Lumpsluck arcát, amikor Potter közölte vele, hogy nem garázdálkodhat Piton laborjában.  
\- Potter? – csodálkozott Theo.  
\- Ja, beadta neki a mesét, mely szerint én, és csakis én egyes egyedül léphetek be oda, még azt is mondta, hogy ő sem tudna. Ez persze szerintem túlzás, de legalább egy ideig nyugtom lesz attól a pénzéhes öregembertől.

\- Most csak nekem tűnik úgy, vagy te, Draco Malfoy, elismerően beszéltél Harry Hú-de-utáljuk Potterről? – szegezte neki a kérdést Pansy.  
\- Nem beszéltem róla elismerően, csak épp jól jött, hogy kitalált egy hihető mesét Lumpslucknak – vonta meg a vállát a fiú.  
\- Ja, ha megmentő kell, hirtelen mindig ott terem melletted, igaz? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Blaise. – És akkor most mi lesz, beköltözöl, és éjjel-nappal vele lógsz majd?  
\- Nem lógok vele semmikor, veletek szoktam, nem?  
\- De mi bemehetünk hozzád? Vagy mi lesz, ha kitalálja, hogy látni sem akar minket, és be sem tehetjük hozzád a lábunkat – mondta ki Theo a mindannyijukat érintő kérdést.  
\- Nem tudom, még nem beszéltük meg, hogy milyen beosztással használjuk a közös helyiségeket.  
\- Közös helyiségek? – ámult el Pansy.  
\- Igen, enyém az iroda, a labor, Potteré a háló, közös a nappali, fürdő, konyha.  
\- Ó, közös fürdőszoba! – villanyozódott fel rögtön a lány. – Majd elmondod, hogy mekkora van neki?  
\- Pansy! Az ég áldjon meg! – fakadt ki Draco. – Mi a piklinek nézel te engem, cukrosbácsinak? Eszembe sincs megnézni Pottert meztelenül.

Erre a három barátja szó nélkül összenézett, végül Blaise vállat vont.  
\- Na, ki vele, mi jár az agyatokban? – kérdezte a szőke kissé idegesen.  
\- Nézd, Draco, már ne haragudj ránk, de nem lehet nem észrevenni, ahogy Pottert stírölöd –kezdte Blaise a mondanivalóját. Majd a másik ellenkezését látva leintette, és folytatta. – Várj még, hadd fejezzem be. Szóval, te meg Potter. Látszólag tűz és víz, mégis valahogy mindig egymás mellett köttök ki. Most is, lehetősége lett volna lelépni, és ott hagyni téged, hogy oldd meg a saját kis problémáidat, lévén, akivel gondod volt, az a te házvezető tanárod, és a te örökséged volt a téma. Ehelyett mit csinált? Megvédett téged, már megint. Te meg besétálsz ide, és nem azt kezded el ecsetelni, hogy mily hálás vagy a keresztapádnak, amiért rád hagyott két házat, két teljesen felszerelt laboratóriummal, hogy végre saját életed lehessen; hanem konkrétan közölted, hogy Potter milyen ügyes volt. Meg Potter így, Potter úgy.  
\- Még ha ez így is van, mikor bámultam én Pottert? – kérdezett vissza végül.  
\- Reggelinél, ebédnél, vacsoránál, kinn a tóparton, bájitalon, a könyvtárban, szóval az utóbbi négy napban folyamatosan – vágta rá Pansy azonnal. Majd elgondolkozva hozzátette: – De az is lehet, hogy eddig is így volt, csak nekem nem tűnt fel?  
\- Ez hülyeség! Nem stírölöm, nem bámulom, egyszerűen csak néztem ki a fejemből.  
\- Persze, csak valahogy mindig arra, amerre egy zöldszemű griffendéles Hős állt – vetette ellen Theo. – Mondd csak, Draco, egyébként hallottad a hírt?  
\- Mit már megint, Merlinre? Rosszabb vagy, mint egy csapat öregasszony, egymagadban hozod-viszed Roxfort összes pletykáját – csóválta meg a fejét.  
\- Hogy Potter meleg, kedves barátom – mondta ki a bűvös mondatot végül Blaise.  
\- Hé, ezt én akartam elmondani! – tiltakozott Theo igen hevesen, de Blaise már nem figyelt rá, mert egyre csak a legjobb barátja megkövült arcát bámulta.  
\- Meleg? – habogta Draco, majd Pansyre nézett. – Mennyire biztos ez a hír?

A három barátja nem is próbálta eltitkolni győztes mosolyukat, mert végre igazoltnak látták a feltételezésüket.  
\- Hát, ha a griffendéles lányok jól tudják, és én a saját szemmel láttam őket tegnap délután a könyvtárban, nos, akkor Seamus Finnigan megkörnyékezte Pottert, és ő nem küldte el azonmód. Hanem több mint másfél órát suttogtak kettesben a könyvtár egyik igen-igen eldugott asztalánál, ahová csak a szerelmesek járnak.  
\- Finnigan? Pont ő? – fintorodott el Draco szép arca.  
\- Ugyan, nem mindegy, hogy ki volt az első! A lényeg az, hogy nem neked kell leválasztani őt a Weasley csajról, hanem már valaki megmutatta neki a helyes utat – karolta át Blaise a vállát. – Neked csak annyi a dolgod, hogy szépen tovább vezeted a lépteit, egészen az ágyikóig. Itt a sohasem volt lehetőséged Piton jóvoltából. Együtt fogtok lakni, közös lesz a fürdőtök… Ha egy héten belül nem sikerül magad alá gyűrni, komolyan csalódni fogok benned!  
\- Igazad van, a közös fürdő épp megfelelő kezdet lesz – vigyorodott el a szőke is. – Kösz srácok, na, akkor én megyek is!  
\- Aztán majd részletes beszámolót kérünk! – kiáltotta utána Pansy.

„Közös fürdő, közös lakosztály és egy meleg Potter? Talán túl szép is minden, hogy igaz legyen” – töprengett Draco elhagyva a kígyóvermet. Mindegy, soha vissza nem térő alkalmat sodort elé az élet az öröksége jóvoltából. Végre saját lábára állhat, és elkezdhet gyógyítónak tanulni, mellette pedig megszerezheti a pasit, aki már évek óta kísérti álmait. 

Odaért a lakosztályhoz, és belépve meglátta álmai tárgyát, amint pakolgat a nappaliban.  
\- Megjöttél? – fordult felé Potter mosolygós arccal.

Dracónak még a szívverése is elállt, a másik mosolya és őszinte öröme láttán. Merlin, ezt a látványt meg tudná szokni, akár élete végéig is. Aztán a másik elkomolyodott, és kimondta a bűvös szavakat, amitől mindenki csak lelombozódhat.  
\- Beszélnünk kell.

*~*~*

Harry kicsomagolta már a ládáját, talált egy szép nagy kétajtós, fiókos szekrény a hálóban, amibe mindene pontosan elfért. Bár ez a minden konkrétan elég túlzó kijelentés volt, egészen jól el tudta képzelni, hogy Malfoy három, igencsak megtömött ládányi cuccal fog visszaérkezni, és rögtön fel fog tűnni a mardekárosnak, hogy neki milyen elenyészően kevés holmija van. Szerencsére, amióta nagykorú lett, és főleg, amióta nem élt a nagynénjével, arra költötte a pénzét, amire csak akarta, és bizony a megfelelő varázsló és mugli ruhák elsők voltak a listáján. Persze ezt lehetett volna úgy is értelmezni, hogy minden addigi nélkülözést megpróbált behozni, és Hermione egy-egy bevásárló körútja után úgy is nézett rá, mint aki konkrétan így gondolja, de ez már nem érdekelte a fiút. 

Élt, végre szabadon. Nyilván nem pontosan úgy, ahogy előre elképzelte, mert a sok-sok ünneplés, kitűntetés nem igazán vonzotta, de szabad akaratából jött vissza Roxfortba, hogy hivatalosan is befejezhesse a tanulmányait. Senkinek sem mesélte el, hogy mind McGalagony, mind a minisztérium oktatási vezetője közölte vele, ha akar, rögtön felveszik auror tanulónak. De Harry már egy hónap alatt megcsömörlött a sok kivételezéstől, és köszönte szépen a lehetőséget, inkább beszerezte, ami kellett, és vonatra szállt, úgy, mint mindenki más. 

Nem bánta meg, sőt. Piton örökségével újabb lehetőségek nyíltak meg előtte, Malfoyjal szépen kiegyeznek majd az életterükön, berendezik a közös helyiségeket, és elosztják az irodában lévő könyveket. Ő meg tanulhat kedvére, akár sötét varázslatot is, végre nem lesz mellette Hermione, és nem próbálja meg „észhez téríteni”. Ez utóbbi gondolatokat már a nappaliban szövögette, amikor Malfoy visszaért.

\- Megjöttél? – fordult feléje, elmosolyodva azon, hogy ez a mondat milyen bután hangzik.

A másik egyre elkerekedettebb szemekkel nézte őt, mire folytatta:  
\- Beszélnünk kell.  
\- Miről Potter? – fintorgott a mardekáros. – És különben is, nem ér rá a dolog, amíg elpakolom a cuccaimat?  
\- De, ráér. És a közös helyiségek, főleg a nappali és a barátokkal töltött időbeosztásáról van szó. Te már tudod, hogy mikorra várhatóak a kedves háztársaid?  
\- Mármint ide? Mert akkor igen, én már tudom, hogy mikor óhajtok vendégeket fogadni. Leteszem a holmimat, és megbeszéljük – válaszolta a szőke, majd belépett az irodába, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Harry örült az ötpercnyi egyedüllétnek, legalább még egyszer alaposan át tudta gondolni a mondanivalóját. Remélte, hogy gyorsan dűlőre jutnak, bár eddigi viselkedése alapján igazán semmi oka sem volt panaszkodni Malfoyra. A kettőjük közti viszony, jobban mondva utálat fényében már az is kész csoda volt, hogy aznap még nem vesztek össze, nem szóltak be egymásnak, és mindketten épen, egészségesen megúszták a találkozásaikat. Bízott benne, hogy ez a jövőben is így lesz, végül is mindketten nagykorú varázslók, és kinőtték már a verekedős énjüket.

Jó szándéka jeléül teát varázsolt a nappali asztalkájára, és helyet foglalt a kanapén. Körülnézve újfent megállapította, hogy félreismerte Pitont, de persze mindenki más is Roxfortban. A tanár féltve őrizte a lakosztályát, csak ritkán engedett be vendéget, Harry feltételezése szerint talán csak Dumbledore, McGalagony és a Malfoyok járhattak itt többször. A kandalló barátságos fénnyel vonta be a szép helyiséget, a zöld kanapét, a két sötétbarna fotelt, a csöpp dohányzóasztalkát és a míves könyvespolcot. Minden diófából készült, meleg, bársonyos puha anyag egészítette ki, épp úgy, mint Harry hálóját. Magában úgy képzelte, hogy minden mardekáros színű lesz, ezüst és zöld, de örült, hogy semmit nem kellett átszíneznie, épp ő is ezt a méregzöld-csokoládébarna színösszeállítást használta az otthoni hálójában, mint ami itt és a nappaliban is fogadta. 

\- Elméláztál – szólalt meg Malfoy az iroda ajtajában állva. Nyilván már percek óta figyelte onnan a griffendélest, aki most lassan bólintott.  
\- Igen, tudod, mindig azt hittem, a mardekárosok csak ezüst-zöld színnel veszik magukat körül, de őszintén örülök, hogy Piton nem ezt szerette.  
\- A legtöbb ember nem azt csinálja, szereti, amit a környezete gondol felőle – válaszolt a szőke, miközben leült Harryvel szemben egy fotelbe. – Milyen tea?  
\- Cseresznyés, ez a kedvencem. Tudom, hogy furcsa, de én szeretem az illatát. Szóval, mikorra várhatóak a barátaid? És kire számítsak?  
\- Blaise, Theo Nott és Pansy, már ha ez utóbbi nem jelent gondot – nézett rá kérdően a másik.  
\- Konkrétan őhölgyike nem a kedvencem, és az okait nem is kell magyarázni szerintem – jegyezte meg Harry –, de a többiekkel nincs semmi bajom. És ha nem muszáj Parkinsonnal egy helyiségben tartózkodnom, akkor nem zavar, ha erre jár.  
\- Kösz – mondta hálásan a szőke. – És Lumpsluckot is kösz, jól elintézted.  
\- Ugye? – vigyorodott el az emléken. – Tudod, már volt szerencsém ehhez a pénzvadász oldalához.  
\- Tényleg? Elmeséled?  
\- Talán – felelte Harry, majd hozzátette: – Szerintem nem fogsz meglepődni rajta, de énhozzám Hermione és Ron fog lejárni.  
\- Nocsak, hová tűnt a vörös veszedelem? Véget ért a lányregény, Potter? – vigyorgott Malfoy nagyokat. – Csupa meglepetés ér a mai napon. Reggel hozzájutok életem legnagyobb lehetőségéhez, te elijesztetted tőlem a saját pénzéhes házvezetőmet, és most tálcán kínálod elém Roxfort legnagyobb pletykáját?  
\- Ne éld bele magad, mert ezt nem mesélem el! – szögezte le Harry gyorsan. – Inkább azt döntsük el, hogy a barátaink melyik nap jöhetnek. Nektek mikor van edzésetek?  
\- Kviddics? Kedden. Nálatok?  
\- Szerdán. Tehát kedden a griffendéles vendégség, szerdán a mardekáros – jelentette ki Harry, és Malfoy csak bólintott egyet beleegyezése jeléül. – És a többi estén hogy legyen?  
\- Nos, mivel a hétfő olyan amilyen, csütörtökön meg készülni kell általában a pénteki duplaórákra, azt javasolnám, hogy akkor ne fogadjunk senkit. Marad a péntek, szombat vasárnap.

\- Szombaton, ha lehet, itt maradnék – kérte Harry rögtön.  
\- Semmi buli, Potter? Komolyan mondod? Tisztára el lesz keseredve Roxfort egész lánynépessége, ha te, a nagy Hős, nem fogsz megjelenni a szombatonkénti házpartikon – nézett rá hitetlenkedve Malfoy.  
\- De, ez komoly volt, tényleg elegem lett. Nem érdekel, hogy ki miért sértődik meg, de nem vágyom bulizni senkivel sem – válaszolta határozottan Harry.  
\- Egyre se mész?  
\- De, néhány griffendélesre muszáj lesz. De minden héten? Még azt sem értem, hogy ki volt az agyament, aki kitalálta ezt az egészet? – füstölgött magában.  
\- Pansy, ki más lehetett volna – válaszolta Malfoy, majd Harry hitetlenkedő arca nyomán magyarázni kezdte. – Az úgy volt, hogy nem akart visszajönni Roxfortba, mert tudta, hogy mindenki utálni fogja azért a szerencsétlen mondatáért.  
\- Te ezt így hívod, szerencsétlen mondat? Ki akart tenni Roxfort kapuja elé a drágalátos Voldemort egyetlen szavára!  
\- Jól van, na, tudom. De megbánta – folytatta Malfoy. – Sőt, az a mondat eléggé bajba keverte. A szülei kötelezték arra, hogy kijárja Roxfortot, akár tetszik neki, akár nem, különben nem jut hozzá az örökségéhez, és megvonják a zsebpénzét is.  
\- Á, szóval megvették ezt a tanévét? Jó tudni. Ezek után higgyem el, hogy többé már nem fog ellenem áskálódni?  
\- Hidd el nyugodtan. Parkinsonék semlegesek maradtak a háborúban, akárcsak Blaise szülei.  
\- És Nott? Az ő apja Halálfaló volt – kérdezte Harry.  
\- Az enyém is, mégis itt ülsz velem szemben – válaszolta Malfoy hidegen. – Mindenesetre Pansy úgy gondolta, hogy ez a hetenkénti buli ötlete jó pont lesz a felsőbb éves diákok szemében, és szépen lassan mindenki elfelejti a háborúban történteket.  
\- Mondjuk ez igaz, felejteni akarnak – hagyta rá a griffendéles. – Szerinted, az hogy lehet, hogy a Szükség Szobája, amit egy tűzvész elpusztított, mégiscsak használható állapotban van?  
\- Nem tudom, én sosem értettem azt a termet, csak tudtam, hogy ott van ötödik óta, amióta ti használtátok – felelte a szőke. – De most beszéljük inkább meg… szóval, hogy legyen, szombat a tiéd, péntek az enyém? 

\- Rendben, majd a péntek estét fenn töltöm a toronyban, legalább senki sem érzi magát elhanyagolva. Vagy tudod mit? Töltsük együtt a péntek és a szombat estét is a barátainkkal, itt lenn – javasolta Harry felragyogó arccal.  
\- Potter, ennyire naivan hülye még te se lehetsz! El tudod képzelni Weasleyt velem, Pansyvel és Blaise-zel egy fedél alatt?  
\- Nem, nyilván derogálna a nagyképű mardekáros társaságban, ha véletlenül nem csupa aranyvérű közé keverednének! – válaszolta dühösen.  
\- Ez nem a vérről, származásról szól Potter! Csak egyszerűen túl sokat kérsz mindenkitől!  
\- Persze, nyilván. Konkrétan tőled éppen azt, hogy huszonnégy órát bírj ki anélkül, hogy a fejemhez vágnád, hogy szerinted milyen hülye vagyok! – ordította Harry. – És tudod mit? Tényleg hülye vagyok, naiv, ostoba, félnótás, dilis, amit csak akarsz. Mert én barom elhittem akár egy pillanatra is, hogy új életet tudok kezdeni, akár még barátok is lehetünk azzal, aki örökké csak arra törekedett, hogy a földbe döngöljön. Bravó, Malfoy, ma is sikerült! – És ezzel a mondattal faképnél hagyta a másikat, majd becsapta maga után a hálószoba ajtaját.

*~*~**~*~**~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _:-)_  
>  gonosz vagyok?  
> Túdom!  
> Muszáj volt, bocsika, nem szeretnék olyan nagyon elszakadni a könyvek által adott jellemektől.  
> A 3. fejezet így értelemszerűen Draco kibékítési ötletét fogja tartalmazni és egy érdekes esti beszélgetést kettőjük között. :)  
> Harry monológja (Bármennyire is szeretnék...) viszont egy Daniel Radcliffe idézet, amit a fészbúkon találtam, és olyannyira harrys volt, hogy bűn lett volna nem felhasználni.  
> 


	3. 3. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacsora a Nagyteremben a kíváncsiskodó barátokkal, és az első kettesben eltöltött este :)

_„Tényleg hülye vagyok, naiv, ostoba, félnótás, dilis, amit csak akarsz. Mert én barom elhittem akár egy pillanatra is, hogy új életet tudok kezdeni, akár még barátok is lehetünk azzal is, aki örökké csak arra törekedett, hogy a földbe döngöljön. Bravó, Malfoy, ma is sikerült!”_

Az ajtó óriási hanggal csapódott be Potter mögött, Draco pedig percekig csak némán bámult a másik után. Egyre csak a griffendéles szavai visszahangoztak a fejében. „Barátok… Potter tényleg a barátom akar lenni?” – hitetlenkedett magában. 

Lassan felemelte a pálcáját, újabb csésze teát varázsolt magának, észre sem véve, hogy még mindig a cseresznyéset, Potter kedvencét itta. „Barátok; vajon mit jelent Potternek ez a szó?” – töprengett magában. Nyilván nem ugyanazt, mint a mardekárosoknak, akik nem valószínű, hogy pénz, vagy bármilyen előny megszerzésének eshetősége nélkül, csak szeretetből, felebarátságból kockáztatnák az életüket valakiért. Ez alól csak egy kivétel volt, Piton, a keresztapja. Pitonról pedig újra visszatért gondolata az alapproblémájára, Potterre.

„A fene essen ebbe a félnótásba!” – gondolta magában. Nem hitte róla, hogy ilyen naiv, sőt hogy a másik ilyen sebezhető, hogy ilyen gyorsan felajánlaná a kezét, a barátságát, a társaságát. Draco még jól emlékezett arra a pillanatra elsőéves korukban, amikor a griffendéles nem volt hajlandó elfogadni a kezét, a fájdalomra, ami sokáig elkísérte, valahányszor ránézett a fekete hajúra.

Fél órával azelőtti beszélgetése a barátaival, arról hogy milyen gyorsan meghódítja majd a Hőst, már csak vágyálomnak tűnt. Valami egyszerű, de mégis Potternek tetsző ötlettel kellett előállnia, hogy kibékítse a másikat, és kicsalogassa a szobájából. Aztán eszébe jutott a megoldás, ami persze saját részéről nem kevés energiát igényel, de remélte a másik belátja végül, hogy barátaik összehozása egyszerűen még túl korai volna.

\- Potter – kopogtatott be a háló ajtaján. – Bejöhetek? Vagy kijönnél?  
Lassan kinyílt az ajtó, és megjelent a griffendéles, gyanakvó arccal méregetve őt.  
\- Mi az, Malfoy, még nem végeztél? Eszedbe jutott egy újabb sértés? Mert ha igen, az kissé lassabban ment a szokott tempódnál.

Draco úgy döntött, ezúttal nem veszi fel a kesztyűt, nem érdekli a másik sértése, inkább a saját ötletére koncentrált.   
\- Nem sértés jutott eszembe, viszont az ötletedet még mindig korainak találom. De igazad van, még mi sem jövünk ki egymással túl jól…  
\- Túl jól? Ez költői túlzás! – fortyant fel Potter. – Sehogy sem jövünk ki.  
\- De igen, reggeltől mostanáig meglehetősen sok idő eltelt egymás sértegetése nélkül. Mi lenne, ha megpróbálnánk ebbe az irányba elmozdulni, és inkább még beszélgetnénk ma este, itt a kandalló előtt? Perselusnak számtalan üveg jó bora van az irodában, elkortyolunk egyet, és folytatjuk az ismerkedést – javasolta Draco, egy szuszra kimondva ötletét.  
\- Csak mi ketten, iszogatva? – kérdezett vissza a griffendéles. Elgondolkodva mérlegelte magában mind az ötletet, mind a szőke szándékait. Majd bólintott. – Rendben, de én nem bírom jól az italt, tehát állapodjunk meg előre valamiben.  
\- Bármiben! – szólta el magát a mardekáros, kissé elkapkodva a választ örömében. Elszégyellte magát, ilyen hamar nem óhajtotta Potter tudomására hozni az érdeklődését. – Ööö, szóval mit szeretnél?  
\- Csak három pohár bor fejenként, egy-egy kérdéssel.

\- Három kérdés összesen? – gondolkodtatta el a válasz Dracót. Nem igazán tetszett neki a számbeli korlátozás, de most jó képet kellett vágnia az egészhez, mert az, hogy a griffendéles egyáltalán szóba állt még vele, és nem óhajtott kiköltözni a lakosztályból nyomban, már az is kész csoda volt. – Rendben, három pohár bor és három kérdés. De nem könnyítetted te sem meg a dolgokat, Potter.   
\- Nem azért vagyok itt, emlékszel? A végrendeletben szó sem volt arról, hogy nekünk milyen viszonyban kell itt megférnünk – válaszolta Potter vállat vonva. – Jössz vacsorázni?   
\- Megyek – bólintott Draco, magában már a kérdéseit latolgatva. Kifelé menet még a másikra sandított, aztán megjegyezte. – Azt hiszem, ha most együtt megyünk enni, azzal végképp elképesztünk mindenkit.  
\- Tőlem megvárhatsz egy másik mardekárost a Nagyterem bejáratánál, én meg bemegyek egyedül is, de nem hiszem, hogy a mai nap után bármit is számítana még a dolog. Így is fognak pletykálni, meg úgy is. Különben is – tette hozzá vigyorogva –, ha nem ismertem volna Pitont, azt mondanám, hogy még élvezte is előre, hogy milyen botrányt fog kavarni az öröksége.  
\- Ha nem ismertem volna a keresztapámat, akkor meg lennék arról győződve, hogy ez a végakarat nem az ő ötlete, hanem Dumbledore-é volt – mondta ki a kételyeit Draco.  
\- Számít az még valamit? – kérdezte Potter. – Szóval, együtt vagy külön? – állt meg a Nagyterem ajtaja előtt.

Draco még mindig nem döntött, de a következő kérdés a griffendélestől, rövid úton eldöntötte a dilemmáját.   
\- Félsz, Malfoy? – vigyorgott rá a másik.   
Draco felszegte a fejét, és Potter mellé lépett.  
\- Én sosem. Menjünk – nyomta le a kilincset.

*~*~*

Persze, gondolhatta volna, hogy ez lesz, de már mindegy. Az egész Nagyterem, és most nem túlzott, tényleg az összes tanuló és még a tanárok is, csészényi nagyságúra tágult szemmel bámulták a belépőjüket. Ilyet még a világ, de Roxfort biztosan nem látott, Draco Malfoy, a Mardekár Jéghercege, és Harry Potter, a Világmegmentő Hős, egymás mellett, békében lépett be az ajtón, majd ki-ki a saját háza asztalához letelepedve, vacsorázni kezdett.

Amint persze leültek, szinte az egész Nagyterem egyszerre kezdett el zsibongani, minden tanuló azt tárgyalta ki a körülötte ülőkkel, hogy vajon milyen lehet a kettőjük élete Piton lakosztályában. Harry barátai kérdő tekintette nyomán komótosan szedett az előttük elterülő kínálatból, majd keserűen megjegyezte:  
\- Ha egy reggel két fejem nőne, észre se venném, mert már most is úgy bámulnak, mint egy marslakót. 

Hermione felkacagott, Ron pedig értetlenül kérdezte:  
\- Marsmizét?   
\- Marslakót, Ron, ez egy mugli szó. Harry azt mondja, hogy túl sok a feléje áradó figyelem, bár azt el kell ismerned – fordult most a Hős felé –, hogy hatásos belépőt sikerült kreálnotok. Kinek az ötlete volt?  
\- Meglepődnél, ha azt mondanám, az enyém? Volt egy vitánk, és ki akartam békíteni Malfoyt.  
\- Várható volt, hogy összevesztek, csoda, hogy eddig kibírtátok! – szögezte le Ron, majd kíváncsian megérdeklődte. – Mi volt a vita tárgya?  
\- Ti, illetve az ötletem, hogy hozzuk össze a barátainkat a nappalinkba. Most már belátom, hogy korai idea volt, még mi sem csiszolódtunk össze. De majd ma este.  
\- Harry, mondd, észrevetted, hogy úgy beszélsz, mintha egy kapcsolatról lenne szó köztetek? – kérdezett rá Hermione. – És mi lesz ma este?  
\- Kapcsolat is, lévén, ma lakótársak lettünk. Én pedig azt remélem, hogy sikerül elásnunk a csatabárdot is. És ma este megiszunk egy üveg bort.  
\- Mi a fene ez a csatabárd dolog? És vigyázz, nem bírod a piát – figyelmeztette Ron.  
\- Elásni a csatabárdot egy indián szólás, azt jelenti, hogy kibékülnek. Ron, épp ideje lenne felvenned egy kis Mugliismeretet! És remélhetőleg a másik dologgal Harry is tisztában van – nézett kérdőn a fiúra a boszorka.  
\- Igen, tudok róla, észrevettem. Így azzal a kikötéssel vállaltam a dolgot, hogy csak három pohár bort iszunk, ami mellé három kérdést lehet feltenni.  
\- Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy Malfoy őszintén felel bármire is? – tamáskodott Ron. – Maximum akkor, ha előtte a borba némi Veritaserumot is csepegtetsz.  
\- Jaj, Ron, ne légy már ilyen gyanakvó! – korholta Hermione, majd Harry felé fordult. – Tudod már, hogy mit fogsz kérdezni?  
\- Igen, azt hiszem, tudom, és remélem, hogy őszintén felel. Én mindenesetre őszinte leszek vele.

Harry ezután a válasz után átnézett a mardekáros asztalhoz, ahol Malfoy éppen befejezhette a beszámolóját, mert ő és barátai Harryékre meredtek. A szőke fiú csak felhúzta a szemöldökét rajtakapottságában, Harry pedig elmosolyodott. Talán mégiscsak hamarabb lesz az a közös este mindkettőjük barátaival, mert úgy látszik, mindegy, hogy milyen házba osztották az illetőket, egyforma volt a híréhségük. 

Megjelent az asztalon előttük a desszert, és Harry ekkortól már csak az evésre koncentrált, magában latolgatva, hogy pontosan miket kérdezzen a szőkétől. Az évek során sok oldalát megismerte a másiknak, de igazán sosem tudta, hogy mi járhatott a fiú fejében, lévén Malfoy, mint az apja, híresen jó színész volt. „Jó pókerjátékos válna belőle” – mosolyodott el Harry a mugli hasonlaton.

Konkrétan tudta, hogy a Kúriában történtekre rá akart kérdezni, de hogy mi lesz a másik két kérdése, még sejtelme sem volt. Mindegy, legfeljebb improvizál, abban úgyis gyakorlott, és Malfoy kérdései nyomán érdeklődik ő is. Legjobban persze ez a fiús dolog, a szőke homoszexualitása izgatta, de azt talán még kissé korai lenne felhoznia. Most már örült is, hogy előre megállapodtak abban a három pohár borban, így nem fogja majd nagyon elveszíteni a fejét, és remélhetőleg nem szólja el magát.

Amíg így töprengett, mellette minden háztársa befejezte a vacsorát, és csak Hermione kérdésére figyelt fel.  
\- Harry, mi mikor mehetünk le hozzád?   
\- Bocs, elgondolkoztam – szabadkozott. – Azt beszéltük meg, hogy amikor mardekáros kviddics edzés van, tehát kedden, és szombaton, mivel én nem szeretnék sok buliba járni.  
\- Ami számomra még mindig hihetetlen, haver – csóválta a fejét Ron. – Azért nem baj, ha mi most szombaton elmegyünk a hugrabugosra?   
\- Nem baj, menjetek csak, nekem úgyis be kell hoznom valamikor ezt a mai kimaradt tanítási napomat. Ha Hermione lesz olyan jó, és kölcsönadja a jegyzeteit – nézett rá a lányra.  
\- Persze, sőt hétfőre McGalagony és Flitwick is beadandó dolgozatot kért, szóval nem árt egy kis tanulás. Nekünk is inkább azt kéne csinálnunk – pillantott vörös hajú barátjára.  
\- Nem, szó sem lehet róla! – tiltakozott Ron azonmód. – Én már megígértem, hogy viszek egy csomó Weasley Varázscuccot, amit jobb, ha látjuk, hogyan használnak fel ezek az ügyetlen hugrabugosok.  
\- No, igen, azt tényleg nem árt figyelemmel kísérni – helyeselt a boszorka. – Rendben, mi akkor elmegyünk a buliba, de előtte beviszem a jegyzeteimet hozzád, Harry, így jó lesz?  
\- Jó lesz, ne aggodalmaskodj. Most pedig megyek, jó éjt! – búcsúzott barátaitól.  
\- Ne feledd, hogy mit ígértél, a baglyokról egy szót sem Malfoynak! – figyelmeztette még Ron, egy kacsintás kíséretében.  
\- Oké, nem szólom el magam, én is kíváncsi leszek a reakciójára – mosolygott Harry, majd egy intés után elindult kifelé. 

Malfoy is épp felállt az asztaluktól, és rögvest Harry mellé lépett.  
\- Mehetünk? – kérdezte.  
\- Persze – felelte a Hős, majd ahogy besétáltak, úgy is hagyták el a Nagytermet.  
Az ajtó becsukódása előtt még jól hallották az újfent hátuk mögött összesúgó tanulókat. Egymásra néztek, és szinte mintha tükörképek lennének, egyszerre vonták meg vállukat.

*~*~*

Draco szerint majdnem mindegy, hogy ki milyen házba került, mert épp ugyanolyan pletykás volt mindegyik. Barátai még azt is alig bírták megvárni, hogy belépője után leüljön, máris nekiszegezték a kérdéseiket.  
\- Mi ez az édes kettes, Drac, szívem? Új szerelem a láthatáron? – hajolt előre Pansy, nyomatékosítva az elhangzottakat.  
\- Ne fárassz, kislány, nincs szerelem.  
\- Tedd hozzá, egyelőre – javasolta Theo. – Vagy már feladtad a hősöd?  
\- Nincs mit feladni rajta, pillanatnyilag annak is örülök, hogy szóba áll velem – ismerte el a szőke.  
\- Csak nem összevesztettek? – tapintott rá a lényegre Blaise. – Azonnal mesélj el mindent, de nehogy kihagyj valamit, mert különben megkérdezem Pottert.   
\- Kösz, mindig is te voltál a legjobb barátom – húzta el a száját Draco. – Szóval a nappali beosztásánál javasolta azt Potter, hogy hívjunk meg titeket és az ő barátait egyszerre. Amikor én ezt korainak láttam, ő megsértődött. Csak úgy tudtam kibékíteni, hogy megbeszéltük, kinyitunk egy üveg bort, és beszélgetünk egész este.  
\- Ó, Drac, szívem, igazán büszke vagyok rád! Ennél jobb alkalmat a hódításhoz keresve sem találhatnál – áradozott Pansy rögvest.

Draco nem óhajtotta barátainak bevallani, hogy Potter milyen feltételekkel vállalta el az estét, és ahogy most átnézett a griffendéles asztalra, a másik mosolyát látva, úgy érezte, a hódítás még messze van előtte. Előbb csak szerette volna elnyerni a másik bizalmát, és feledtetni vele a vacsora előtti vitájukat. Hirtelen ráébredt, hogy talán a mellette ülőknek délután igazuk lehetett, ő bizony akarná ezt a hőst, mégpedig lehetőleg hosszútávra. 

A gondolat, ami eddig még nem fogalmazódott meg benne, de ami tüstént horgonyt vetett szívében, elvette az étvágyát, és felébresztette kíváncsiságát. Miközben ide-oda tologatta az ételt a tányérján, Finnigant kezdte vizslatni, hogy vajon mit akart, akarhatott-e valamit Pottertől. Nem mintha ronda lett volna a srác, és a háború alatt bizonyította bátorságát, kiállt a Carrow testvérek elnyomása ellen, ami már önmagában csodálatra méltó volt még Draco szerint is, de pont ő? „Pont egy lüke griffendéles? Miért nem inkább egy hollóhátast, vagy egy hugrabugost csábított el Potter? Feltéve, persze, ha Potter volt a csábító…” – morfondírozott a mardekáros magában. 

A sütemények feltűnése egy pillanatra kiverte az előző gondolatokat a fejéből, és gyors felpillantással nyugtázta, hogy a griffendéles is eszik még.   
Szótlansága feltűnő lehetett, mert Blaise egyszerre csak megfogta a karját.   
\- Ugye, minden rendben, Draco?  
\- Persze, csak elgondolkodtam. Egyébként pénteken lejöhettek hozzám, meg szerdánként is, amíg Potter edzésen van.   
\- Oké, de azt tudod, hogy szombaton lesz az első buli? Alig várom már! – figyelmeztette Pansy.   
\- Emlékszem rá, de még most sem értem, hogy én minek menjek hugrabugosok közé. Ez az állandó bulizás a te ötleted volt, hogy feletesd, te voltál, aki Pottert ki akartad lökni a biztos halálba, nem pedig én.  
\- És utál érte? Mondd, hogy nem akar kinyírni! – ijedt meg a lány.  
\- Nem, nem akar – nyugtatta meg Draco. – Rákérdeztem. Nem kedvel téged, ami végül is érthető, de elviseli a jelenléted a Roxfortban. Viszont a nappalinkban még nem akar látni.

Pottert említve felnézett, és meglátta, hogy a griffendéles felállt barátai mellől. Gyorsan félretolta hát ő is a tányérját, elköszönt, és igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem is sietne a másik felé. Színjátéka célt ért, mert Potter elhitte neki, hogy ő is ugyanúgy végzett a vacsorával, és együtt indultak el a pince felé.

A lakosztályba lépve a griffendéles megkérdezte, hogy segíthet-e előkészíteni a bort, de Draco maga óhajtott mindent csinálni, ezzel is mutatva, hogy képes új dolgokra, ha akar. Az irodába lépve már tudta, hogy melyik bort fogja választani, édesanyja kedvencét, egy magyar fehérbort. Ugyan az ő ízlésének túl édeskés volt a nedű, de Potter, aki kevés bort kóstolhatott eddig, élvezni fogja. Megfogta Piton egyik odakészített tálcáját, rátette a poharakat, a fehérbort, és megindult kifelé.

Potter épp egy házimanóval társalgott, valami sós rágcsálnivalót rendelt tőle.   
\- Nem arról volt szó, hogy iszunk? Milyen ételt rendeltél? – kérdezte tőle.  
\- Arról volt szó, de mivel nem tudtam, hogy mit hozol ki majd, ezért rendeltem némi harapnivalót is. Tényleg nem óhajtom magam részegre inni, és egy kis pogácsa jól fog esni, meglátod.

Dracónak ugyan fogalma nem volt arról, hogy mi az a pogácsa, de Pottert szemmel láthatóan megnyugtatta a tudat, hogy lesz mit ennie az ital mellé. Szívesebben vette volna, ha csak a bor hat a másikra, egyszerűbb lett volna, de hát itt kettőjük közül ő a mardekáros, neki kell ravasznak lennie. Ha nem megy simán, majd intézi bonyolultan, ettől az apróságtól eltekintve eddig minden úgy alakult, ahogy elképzelte.

\- Milyen bor? – kérdezte a griffendéles.  
\- _Magyar, fehér, Tokaji aszú, 5 puttonyos_ – Potter elkerekedő szemei láttán tovább magyarázott. – Anyám kedvenc bora. Szerintem kicsit édeskés, mert magas a cukortartalma, de ez egy olyan ital, ami általában ízleni szokott minden kezdő borfogyasztónak.  
\- És én olyan vagyok? – kérdezte a másik mosolyogva.  
\- Azt hiszem, igen. Szerintem vajsörön és whiskyn kívül mást még nem kóstoltál.  
\- Talált – bólintott Potter. – Még egyéb, amit hamarjában kiderítettél rólam?  
\- Semmi más, de majd most – ígérte Draco, és odanyújtott a fiúnak egy pohár bort. 

A fekete hajú csendesen kortyolgatta a nedűt, néha el-elfintorodva a szokatlan ízektől, majd rákérdezett:  
\- Ki kezd?   
\- Kezdhetsz – intett nagylelkűen Draco, maga is kíváncsian, hogy mivel fog előjönni a másik.   
\- Csak nehogy megbánd! – óvta Potter, de aztán kibökte az első kérdését. – Miért? Miért nem adtál fel a Kúriában? Tudom, hogy felismertél engem, láttam a szemeden. Miért nem? 

Hiba volt, értelemszerűen, gondolhatta volna, hogyha belemegy egy griffendéles ilyesmibe, akkor nem fog egyszerű kérdéseket feltenni neki. Most mondja erre, hogy nem gyilkos? Hogy sosem tudna ölni? Ennél butábban semmi sem hangzana egy mardekáros szájából, ráadásul pont azéból, aki előtte hat évig éjjel-nappal azt mondogatta, hogy egy pillanat alatt megölné a másikat.

\- Nos, nincs válasz? Találgassak? Különben is, minek vetted fel a Sötét Jegyet? – Potter szemei most annyira mások voltak, nyoma sem volt bennük a szokásos naivitásának. Komolyan, már-már komoran méregette Dracót, akinek el kellett fordítania a fejét, mert nem bírta a nyomást.  
\- Mióta tudtad? – kérdezte rekedten.  
\- Mit, a Jegyedet? – kérdezett vissza a griffendéles. – Hatodévben, még a tanév előtt találkoztunk Madam Malkinnál, emlékszel? Annyit mozgolódtál, folyton a karodat fájlaltad. Ha jól sejtem, csak pár napos, vagy alig egy hetes lehetett akkor még a billog rajtad.

Dracót szíven ütötte a szó, billog. Mintha csak egy marháról lenne szó, Potter akkora megvetéssel mondta ki. De tulajdonképpen, bármennyire fájt elismernie, az volt, egy marha. Hagyta magát megbélyegezni, és ezzel örökre leírta magát a varázslótársadalom jó része előtt.   
\- Egy hetes volt, akkor kaptam, amikor elvállaltam Dumbledore megölését.   
\- Amit a kedves keresztapád végül magára vállalt.  
\- Hibáztatod? Letette…  
\- A megszeghetetlen esküt, tudom – folytatta Potter –, ott voltam, Malfoy, akkor este a toronyban. Láttam és hallottam mindent.  
A hogyan, miért szavak villogtak Draco agyában, míg a másik sürgette volna a választ az első kérdésére.  
\- Ha nem válaszolsz, akkor mondjam ki én helyetted? Tudom, hogy tudtad, hogy én vagyok, de te nem vagy gyilkos. Lehet, hogy bántott a szó, amivel a jegyet illettem, de ez akkor is életed hülyesége volt. Csak a szüleid miatt vállaltad, igaz? – nézett szomorúan rá.

Draco csak némán bólintott, majd végre felelt.  
\- Olyan hirtelen volt az egész, az egyik nap még Perselus mellett voltam itt, a másik nap már otthon, abban az őrületben. Mindenki csak arról beszélt, hogy kit és hogyan akarna kinyírni, hogy le tudja nyűgözni azt az őrültet. Aztán végre elment, de apámnak nem volt pálcája, és csak mi ketten, anyám és én tudtuk volna megvédeni magunkat. Sosem tudtam, mire kelek fel… És akkor jöttetek ti, nekem pedig ki kellett volna mondanom az igazat. 

Potter csendesen kortyolt a borból, majd csak annyit válaszolt:   
\- Köszönöm. Nemcsak az életünket, hanem hogy esélyt adtál a folytatásra. Kérdezel, vagy pihenjünk egyet?  
\- Kérdezek, de ezután, ne várd, hogy én is szépeket mondjak neked – válaszolta Draco. – Tényleg igaz, hogy egyedül mentél be az erdőbe? Hogy meghaltál és visszajöttél?   
\- Igaz – mosolyodott el Potter –, de nem egyedül. Velem voltak a szeretteim. – A mardekáros felhúzott szemöldöke láttán tovább magyarázta. – A szüleim, Sirius és Remus szelleme. Elkísértek, egészen a halálig.  
\- Nem féltél? – bökte ki Draco, de el is szégyellte magát a gyerekes kérdése miatt.  
\- De, féltem, mindenki fél a haláltól, Malfoy, Voldemort pedig egyenesen rettegett tőle. De muszáj volt, és megérte.  
Dracót lenyűgözte a másik egyszerű magyarázata, amely valahogy Dumbledore professzort idézte, és persze a világért sem változtatott volna a múlton.   
\- Még egy pohárral? – javasolta a fekete hajú. – Most kérdezhetsz te előbb!

A mardekáros bólintott, töltött, kortyolt egyet, majd felvillant agyában egy gonosz ötlet.   
\- Miért szakítottál Weasleyvel?  
\- Ó, ez övön aluli volt! – fintorgott a griffendéles, majd ivás után válaszolt. – Emlékszel, mondtam neked, hogy nem bírom túl jól a felhajtást körülöttem? Hát Ginny, na, ő bírná. Szíve szerint ki kellett volna hagynom ezt a tanévet, és egyenest aurorként bemasírozni a Minisztériumba, mert amit én tettem, azzal szerinte minden iskolát, minden képzést letudtam, és egy csapat vezetése kellene, hogy a jutalmam legyen.

Draco elvigyorodott Potter heves magyarázatát hallgatva, azután rákérdezett:  
\- És te mit akarsz?  
\- Tanulni, ezért is vagyok itt. És megmutatni, hogy kivételezés nélkül is képes vagyok dolgokra. Őszintén, te dolgoznál, bíznál olyan emberben, aki csak a hírneve, és nem a tudása alapján a főnököd?  
\- Potter, ezt gyorsan felejtsd el! – javasolta neki. – A Minisztérium telis-tele van vezetői posztra alkalmatlan hülyékkel, akik ismeretség, rokonság, vagy éppen pénz révén kerültek a helyükre. Nem te fogod megváltani a világot, illetve, azon már túl vagy, de ettől a rendszer még nem fog másként működni. Naiv vagy, ha azt hiszed, azért mert te tisztességesen játszol, mindenki ugyanúgy csinál – figyelmeztette.  
\- Ezt apádtól tudod? – érdeklődött a másik.  
\- Apámtól is, igen – bólintott Draco –, de a saját megfigyelésem is ez. Szerinted hozzánk miért jönnek még mindig vendégségbe az emberek? Nem azért, mert elhiszik, hogy a szüleim megváltoztak egyik napról a másikra, hanem kárörvendeni, és fitogtatni az ő szerencséjüket.   
\- Azért csak van olyan boszorka is, aki tényleg kedveli édesanyádat? – kérdezte Potter elhűlve.  
\- Merlinre, megint kilyukadtunk ugyanoda! – sóhajtott fel a mardekáros. – Azért mert te megbocsátasz, nem mindenki teszi azt, azért mert mi el tudunk beszélgetni, Weasley még simán orrba vágna engem… Ne magadból indulj már ki állandóan, Potter, nem mindenki olyan jó, mint te.  
\- Jó vagyok, szerinted? – csillantak fel a másik szemei.

Draco legszívesebben most saját maga vágta volna önmagát orrba, de aztán kénytelen volt bólintani egyet. Potter erre szerencsére nem reagált többet, csak mosolyogva elkortyolta az italát, Draco pedig még mindig átkozva előbbi elszólását, ugyanezt tette. Csendjüket csak a házimanó betoppanása törte meg. A szőke még sosem örült ennyire a kis csúf szolgáknak, mint most, és rávetette magát az ismeretlen ételre is. Bármi is lesz Potter nyomon következő kérdése, épp ideje lenne egy kicsit józanodnia.

*~*~*

\- Te jössz – mormolta Malfoy két harapás között.  
Harry örült neki, hogy ízlik a másiknak a pogácsa, aztán megérdeklődte:  
\- Szóval, mi leszel, ha nagy leszel? Gyógyító, vagy bájitalmester?  
\- Őszintén nem tudom – csóválta a szőke a fejét. – Gyógyító szívesen lennék, de kérdés, hogy lenne-e munkám, felvennének-e a Szent Mungóba karomon a Sötét Jeggyel. Bájitalmester meg azért bajos, mert csak mardekárosok vásárolnának tőlem, az meg elég kevés a megélhetéshez.  
\- Beszéltél már Madame Pomfreyval?   
\- Nem, de még nem olyan sürgős.  
\- Nem sürgős? Ha valamit el akarsz érni, minél hamarabb kell a támogatását kérni – mondta Harry, és a másik vigyora láttán megkérdezte. – Mi olyan vicces?  
\- Ez olyan grangeres volt – mosolygott a szőke még mindig.

A griffendéles is elvigyorodott a másik igazán, majd hozzátette:   
\- Azért jobb előbb, mint később. Mi már a végső csata utáni napon megtárgyaltunk Kingsleyvel a jövőmet.  
\- Olvastam Rita cikkét, amelyben a karrieredet ecseteli – merengett el Malfoy, aztán bólintott egyet. – Ha körülnéztem holnap Perselus laborjában, utána felmegyek Pomfreyhoz. Inkább gyógyító lennék, szívem szerint.   
\- Jó gyógyító leszel, bár a modorodon még csiszolni kell – adott hangot a véleményének Harry, talán túl őszintén is.  
\- Most miért, Potter, mi bajod a modorommal? – kérdezte szemöldök ráncolva a másik. – Mi nem tetszik rajta?  
\- Olyan a humorod, mint Pitoné, és ez most nem dicséret óhajtott lenni – válaszolta a griffendéles. – Ez volt a harmadik kérdésed?  
\- Nem, még nem is töltöttem, de gyorsan túl akarsz esni rajta – nézett rá elgondolkodva a szőke, majd felállt, és kitöltötte a maradék bort a poharakba.

Harry lassan kortyolta a bort, és hiába evett előtte, mintha azonnal a fejébe szállt volna az ital. Hirtelen még vonzóbbnak tűnt a vele szemben üldögélő mardekáros, akit szemmel láthatóan elszórakoztatott Harry megszédülése.  
\- Becsíptél, Potter? – vigyorgott a szőkeség, ezután pedig mosollyal az arcán előrehajolt, és feltette utolsó kérdését. – Annyival jobb nekem, legalább megtudom, hogy mi igaz a pletykákból közted és Finnigan között? 

Az előző, Ginnyt érintő kérdés még nem is volt merész, de úgy látszik, Ronnak lett igaza, nem lett volna szabad megbíznia a mardekárosban, mert ki fogja használni a jóhiszeműségét. Harry pro és kontra végigvette lehetőségeit, ha ő nem válaszol, akkor egyrészt nem fog felelni a szőke sem, akivel ezután biztosan nem lesz ő sem kíméletes; és persze nem óhajtott megfutamodni sem. Másrészt viszont nem tudta, mit mondjon, amikor ő sem tud biztosat, mert nem emlékszik, és nem beszéltek meg semmi fixet Seamusszal? 

\- Mi az, Potter, megnémultál? Vagy megsértődtél?  
\- Honnan tudod? – kérdezte a szőkét rekedten.  
\- Pansy meglátott titeket – vonta meg a vállát a másik. – Szóval, igaz?   
\- Tegnap a könyvtárban, igaz? – kérdezett vissza Harry, majd a mardekáros bólintása nyomán végre kibökte. – Igaz, volt köztünk valami, de nem szeretném elmesélni.  
Hirtelen felnézve Malfoy diadalittas arcába, már megbánta vallomását, és annak meg őszintén örült, hogy nem kérdezősködött tovább a másik, részleteket követelve. Csak annyit akart tudni még:  
\- Akkor most jártok?  
\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Harry. 

Valahogy ez a válasz még inkább tetszhetett a szőkének, mert pimasz mosollyal a szája szegletében nyíltan kezdte stírölni Harryt. A griffendélesnek az ezüst-kék pillantásoktól még jobban melege lett, és kibökte az őt feszítő kérdést.  
\- És rólad mi igaz, Malfoy? A lányok vagy a fiúk?   
\- Ha azt felelem, mindkettő, akkor megbotránkoztatom a kis hősies erkölcseidet? – kérdezett vissza a szőke. – Kitől hallottad?  
\- Hermione.  
\- No, nézd csak, ki gondolta volna, hogy ilyen hétköznapi dolgok, mint egy rólam szóló pletyka elérik azt az okostojást – vonta fel szemöldökét Malfoy.

Harry ekkor jutott el arra a pontra, hogy sürgősen vagy hánynia, vagy lefeküdnie kellett, mert szabályszerűen forgott vele a világ, benne a szőkével. Kissé imbolyogva felállt, a másik meg gyorsan mellé lépett.  
\- Hadd segítsek – karolt belé a mardekáros, és elkezdte a háló felé támogatni Harryt. – Te tényleg nem bírod a piát.   
\- Ja, tiszta szégyen… – motyogta a griffendéles, miközben igyekezett összeszedni magát, és lassan támolyogva a hálóba botorkált.  
\- Így ni, feküdj le – segítette Malfoy az ágyra. – Várj, leveszem a cipőidet.   
\- Nem kell, hagyd, majd a manó – próbálta Harry kimondani, de egyrészt értelmetlen habogásnak tűnt csak a beszéde, másrészt mire végére ért, a mardekáros már az ágya mellé tette a cipőit.  
Legnagyobb meglepetésére betakarta egy kéz, sőt még a szemüvegét is levette orráról.  
\- Jó éjt, Potter – hallotta félálomban a másik hangját.  
Harry minden erejét összeszedve próbálta kinyögni még az elméjét foglalkoztató utolsó kérdést.  
\- Milyen, Malfoy? Milyen egy fiút szeretni?

Félig felült az ágyában, és meglátta a rámeredő szőke arcát.  
\- Ez negyedik kérdés, Potter – felelt a másik elsőre, majd vállat vont, és közelebb lépett az ágyhoz. – Könnyebb, ismerős érzés. Nyíltabb lehetsz egy fiúval, mert tudod, hogy mit szeretne, hogy milyen a teste, hiszen te épp ugyanarra vágysz. Egy lány finomabb, puhább érintéseket igényel, egy fiúval mintha két földöntúli erő csapna össze.   
\- Te jobban szereted a fiúkat, mint a lányokat – állapította meg Harry, rácsodálkozva az igazságra.

Malfoy nem felelt, csak elindult kifelé, de még az ajtóból visszaszólt.  
\- A fürdőben, a mosdó felett találsz majd bájitalt a fejfájásodra. Jó éjt, Potter.  
\- Jó éjt, és köszönöm – szólt utána Harry, de már csak az ajtó hallotta meg a szavát.

„Hiszen te is épp ugyanarra vágysz… Nem is sejti, hogy mennyire…” – kóválygott Harry fejében a gondolat, még a jótékony sötétség előtti utolsó pillanatban.

*~*~**~*~**~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Következő fejezet a macskajajos reggel, és az első bagolyposta napja :))_
> 
> _Még nem írtam, de mielőtt kérdeznétek:  
>  szerintem minden tanári lakosztálynak van felelős házimanója, aki kiszolgálja a tanárt, ellátja ott a takarítási feladatokat._


	4. 4. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry macskajajos, Draco kíváncsi és felbukkan az exbarátnő, Ginny Weasley.

_„Milyen, Malfoy? Milyen egy fiút szeretni?”_ Draco legszívesebben örömtáncot járt volna ettől a kérdéstől, de inkább csendesen belépett a fürdőbe, és ellenőrizte, hogy reggel Potter meg fogja-e találni a fejfájás elleni bájitalokat. Ezután pár szót váltott még az éppen takarító házimanóval, lelkére kötötte, hogy mikor keltse őket a pénteki óráikhoz, és besétált Piton irodájába. 

Még nem pakolt ki, és most nem is óhajtott ilyenekkel foglalkozni, majd holnap este, még barátai érkezése előtt ráér a dolog. Egyetlen pálcamozdulattal átvarázsolta a kanapét egy szélesebb heverővé, bár szíve szerint Potter mellé bújt volna. Megint eszébe jutott a másik csendes kérdése, és vigyorogva dőlt le ágyára. Szóval Finnigan, bármi is történt köztük, nem tudta megszerezni magának a Világmegmentőt, és bár Dracóról mindenki azt gondolta, hogy ő a Mardekár Jéghercege, a másik szüzességének gondolata földöntúli örömmel töltötte el. 

Még sosem volt szerelmes, még sosem tudta senki úgy elbűvölni őt, hogy minden gondolata a rajongott személy körül forogjon, de Potter, aki megint kivételes helyzetben volt, szóval Potter… Talán pont a griffendéles lesz az első szerelem az életében. Draco maga sem tudta, hogy a másik ennyire figyelt rá mindig, hogy észrevette azt is, amit saját háztársai, legjobb barátai is csak a hatodév második-harmadik hónapjában; hogy nem veti meg sem őt, sem keresztapját a hős, hanem megértette helyzetét. Őszintén hálás volt azért, hogy nem firtatta tovább a fiú a témát, mert Draco maga sem tudta, hogy miért nem adta fel őket akkor éjjel az apjának. Talán amiért Dumbledore-t sem tudta megölni, mert más valakinek a halálát kívánni, és nagyon más megtenni azt. 

Draco számtalanszor hallotta apját és Perselust beszélgetni a múltjukról, tudta, hogy mindketten gyilkoltak. De míg a saját apját sosem gondolkodtatta el, hogy egyetlen pálcamozdulata hogyan rombolhatott szét családokat, hogyan tehetett tönkre más életeket; addig keresztapja mindig óva intette őt a kettőjük múltjától. Ha tehette volna, értelemszerűen megakadályozta volna a Sötét Jegy felvételét is, sőt amikor Draco megkapta, olyan dühös lett rá, hogy napokig kerülte a házukat is, még az anyja sürgető leveleire se volt hajlandó válaszolni. A fiú még mindig emlékezett az estére, úgy öt nappal a megbélyegzése után, amikor Bellatrix sem volt a házukban, és keresztapja végre megkönyörült rajta. A férfinek biztosan eszébe jutottak a saját szenvedéseinek emlékei, amíg kitisztította és ellátta a karját, de inkább csalódottnak látszódott. 

_„Nem a hátam mögött kellett volna elvállalnod, egyáltalán, felesleges volt felvenned a jegyet! Bármit is fog kérni tőled, Draco, nem fogod megtenni, vagy nem tudod majd megtenni, mert itt leszek, mindig, és elvégzem helyetted!”_ – ígérte Piton komoran rápillantva a fiúra. Draco még tiltakozni akart, elmondani, hogy megtiszteltetés neki a dolog, de addigra hatott a fájdalomcsillapító és az altató bájital. Másnap reggel hiába említette édesanyjának, soha többé nem került szóba köztük sem vele, sem keresztapjával az ígérete, és aztán Bellatrixtól tudta meg a Megszeghetetlen Esküt is.

Szerette volna megköszönni Perselusnak, amit megtett helyette, mivel már belátta, hogy milyen gyerek volt akkoriban, mennyire elvakultan hitt önmagában. Elképesztette, hogy Potter ilyen nyíltan bevallotta neki a félelmeit, hogy ilyen őszinte volt vele, hogy ennyire akarna neki segíteni. Álszent kijelentése, hogy megy és megkéri Madame Pomfreyt, segítsen neki gyógyítóvá tanulni, csak Potter megnyugtatására szolgált. De igaza volt a griffendélesnek, és igaza volt a keresztapjának is, vágyott erre a pályára, és talán mégis érdemes lenne gyógyítónak tanulnia.

A nappaliban álló óra elütötte az éjfélt, és Draco Malfoyt elnyomta az édes álom, egy világhíres aurorról és párjáról, az ügyes kezű gyógyítójáról.

Kopogás, surrogás, mély huhogó hangok, ismerős zajok. Dracónak legalább öt percig tartott feleszmélni és felismerni a postabaglyok jellegzetes hangját. Vajon ki az, aki hajnali fél hatkor baglyot küld egy halott férfi irodájához? És miért pont oda? Miért nem a hálóba, ha már ilyen sürgős? Két ásítás között rájött, hogy ez utóbbi kívánsága sosem fog teljesülni, Piton lakosztályában egyedül az iroda ablaka volt valódi, a többi helyiséget álablakok díszítették. 

Odatámolygott az ablakhoz, majd a tucatnyi várakozó bagoly láttán leesett az álla. A madarak besuhantak a nappaliba, némelyek leszórták magukról a rájuk kötözött csomagokat, és újfent hangos huhogásba kezdtek. Draco még meredten bámult rájuk, amikor a kandalló felől, és a nyitott ablak felől is érkezett egy-egy csapat bagoly. Hamarosan a csöpp nappali úgy nézett ki, mint egy állatkereskedés, a kanapén, a fotelon és minden elérhető helyen baglyok ücsörögtek, fehérek, feketék, barnák és szürkék, mind hangos huhogással próbálták magukra vonni Draco figyelmét. 

„Ha rájövök, hogy kinek köszönhetem ezt az ébresztést, akkor én azt kinyuvasztom, az tuti!” –háborgott magában a szőke mardekáros, majd pálcájának egyetlen lendítésével elnémította a baglyokat. A mellette felbukkanó házimanótól rendelt egy csésze erős teát, és kivonult a fürdőbe, hogy magához vegyen egy fejfájás elleni bájitalt. Éppen megitatta, amikor visszahoppanált a manó egy alaposan megrakott tálcával a kezében. Draco leült a kanapé közepére, intett neki hogy tölthet, míg ő a hozzá legközelebbi bagolytól átvette annak levelét. Ezt a mozdulatot aztán hamar megbánta, mert minden madár fölé szállt, és ölébe ejtette a küldeményét, csak úgy záporoztak a vékonyabb-vastagabb levelek, kisebb-nagyobb csomagok a fejére. 

\- Elég legyen! – kiáltott rá a baglyokra, de a legtöbb madár már teljesítette küldetését, és kiszállt az irodaablakon. Draco intett a házimanónak, hogy vegye el a maradék küldeményeket, majd becsukatta vele az ablakot, és elküldte. Teáját kortyolgatva kezdte el olvasgatni a levelek címzését, és hirtelen nem tudta eldönteni, hogy nevessen, vagy bosszankodjon.

Minden levél, csomag Potter nevére szólt, némelyik iromány sima pergamenlapra íródott, de elég sok színes levél is volt köztük, sőt nem egy erősen illatozott is. Draco nekiállt szétszortírozni Potter postáját, külön kupacba rakta az ismerősök leveleit, külön a hivatalos leveleket, külön az újságoktól érkezett, nyilván interjú ajánlatokat, és külön a többit. Mivel a griffendéles még mindig aludt, nekiállt olvasni. 

Röpke negyedóra alatt átnézett tíz házassági és négy szexuális ajánlatot, ez utóbbiak különösen érdekesnek bizonyultak, mert fényképek is voltak hozzájuk mellékelve, mi több, a négyből egy éppen egy véla varázslótól érkezett. Ezt a levelet aztán Draco sürgősen tűzre vetette, a meglehetősen szemrevaló pasi képével együtt. Harapott pár falatnyi szendvicset, és továbbfolytatta az olvasást. Ha jól emlékezett, reggel hétre beszélte meg a házimanóval az ébresztést, Potter pedig fél nyolc előtt nem valószínű, hogy magához térne, úgyhogy volt még hátra durván másfél órája elolvasni az összes szerelmi küldeményt. 

Hétkor fel is bukkant újra a manó, elvitte a reggelije maradékát, Draco pedig éppen elmerülten nyitogatta a csomagokat, amikor Potter félálomban kitámolygott a hálószobából. Szerencsére a griffendéles nem igazán volt magánál, még a szemüvegét sem vette fel, így nem látta a mardekáros fiú mozdulatát, amivel az utolsó négy varázsló pucér képét a kandallóba vetette. Mire Potter visszatért a fürdőből, lenyelte a fejfájás csillapító bájitalt, kimosta a részegséget a szeméből, addigra Draco megtestesült angyalként ült az egyik fotelban, míg a másikban és az asztalkán felhalmozva állt a griffendéles postája.

Amíg Potter lerogyott a kanapéra, addig Draco azon gondolkozott, hogyha ezt így reggelenként meg tudná ismételni, és az illetéktelenek leveleitől meg tudná szabadítani a zöldszemű hőst, isten bizony hogy nem bánná a koránkelést sem.

*~*~*~

Harry nem egyszerűen macskajajjal ébredt, hanem mintha egy kasnyi darázs telepedett volna bele az agyába. Szédült, hányingere volt, és persze szinte semmit se látott, amikor tapogatózva, emlékeire hagyatkozva elindult Piton fürdője felé. Útközben észlelte Malfoyt a kanapén, de ahhoz hogy fel is fogja, hogy a másik mit csinál, még el kellett telnie tíz percnek. 

A mosdóból kitámolyogva, a fejfájás csillapító bájital lenyelése után leroskadt a kanapéra, és megpróbált értelmesen kibámulni a fejéből. Malfoy vigyorogva nézte szenvedéseit, kortyolt egyet a teájából, majd töltött egy csészényit Harrynek is.  
\- Kösz – krákogta a griffendéles, és próbálta lenyelni az életmentő italt, még mielőtt remegő kezeivel kiborította volna.  
\- Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen szórakoztató látvány tudsz lenni másnaposan, Potter – derült még mindig a szőke. – Ha tudom, isten bizony hamarabb leitatlak!  
\- Malfoy, ha lehetne, kímélj meg még vagy öt percig a csodás humorodtól – morogta Harry. 

A másik erre hihetetlen módon tényleg csendben maradt, de a kárörvendő mosolyt az arcáról semmi sem törölhette le. Harry elkortyolta a teáját, majd körülnézett, és feltűnt neki a rendezett csoportokba szedett leveleinek látványa. Úgy látszott, hogy Malfoyt egyáltalán nem zökkentette ki a korareggeli postabaglyok érkezése, sőt konkrétan élvezhette, hiszen elvégezte azt a munkát, amit egyébként Hermione szokott. Csodálkozó tekintetére a szőke csak a fejével intett.  
\- Potter, a postád.  
\- De hiszen ezek nyitva vannak!  
\- Nem mindegyik – tiltakozott Malfoy –, különben is, mit vársz tőlem? Én is régen ittam, és a baglyok hajnali ha… fél hétkor kopogtattak nálam. Azt hittem, nekem szólnak a levelek.

Harry tisztán érezte, hogy a másik hazudik valamiről, mivel minden levélen világosan ott volt az ő neve, nem létezik, hogy a mardekáros ne tudta volna akár félálomban is elolvasni a címzést. Végül úgy döntött, ráér megtudni az igazat, és csak annyit kérdezett meg:  
\- No, de ennyit felnyitottál? El is olvastad őket? – kotort bele az egyik halomba. – És mi van a magánélet szentségével? Vagy ez a kígyóveremben ismeretlen fogalom?  
\- Jaj, Potter, ne csináld már a drámát! – válaszolt a szőke. – Csak párat nyitottam ki, azokban semmi titok nem volt. Mind házassági ajánlat. A helyedben egyébként az egyik vélán komolyan elgondolkoznék – javasolta pofátlanul.  
\- Te csak ne óhajtsd eldönteni helyettem, hogy kit veszek el! – csattant fel Harry.  
\- Ugyan már, csak azt a hihetetlen mesét ne próbáld nekem beadni, hogy a griffendéles szobatársaid nem olvasták, nem látták az eddigi küldeményeket! – A fekete hajú nem nézett rá, mire a másik egyből lecsapott. – Na, ugye! Akkor hol volt a magánélet szentsége, Potter? Most velem laksz, illetve együtt lakunk, és ha már engem ébresztenek hajnalok-hajnalán a baglyok, annyit csak elvárhatok cserébe, hogy jót röhöghessek az idétlen verseken, amiket rólad írnak a rajongóid.

Harry nem tudta, mit válaszolhatna a mardekáros kérésére, mert érezte, hogy még mindig rejteget valamit a másik, és persze sajnálta a fiúkat, hogy a kitalált poénjuk mégsem sült el a várakozásoknak megfelelően. De tulajdonképpen Malfoynak igaza volt, így végül vállat vont.  
\- Jó, legyen, de csak a rajongói leveleket.  
\- Nem is kértem mást. Így jól válogattam szét őket? – sugárzott fel a válaszra a másik arca.  
\- Igen, Hermione is épp így csoportosít, kösz.   
Magához húzta a hivatalos kupacot, de még mielőtt kinyithatta volna Kingsley levelét, a kandallón álló óra elütötte a fél nyolcat.  
\- Reggeli, Potter, vagy te nem jössz? – kérdezte a mardekáros.  
\- De igen, egy kis pirítós jól fog esni – állt fel Harry.  
A szőke néhány lépést előre sétált, majd megkérdezte:  
\- Együtt megyünk vagy külön?  
Harry komolyan ránézett, méregette a másik szándékait, majd vállát megvonva mellé lépett.  
\- Gyerünk, menjünk.

A nagyterem már tele volt, és hihetetlennek tűnt Harry számára, hogy amíg huszonnégy órával azelőtt a két legjobb barátjával, most a mardekáros ősellenségével sétált be reggelizni. Malfoy csak biccentett egyet belépésük után, és lelécelt a barátai felé, Harry meg elindult a kíváncsi tekintettek kereszttűzében a griffendéles asztalhoz. Hermione és Ron arca is felderült láttára, de aztán amikor letelepedett a boszorka faggatni kezdte.  
\- Szia, Harry, mi baj? Másnapos vagy?  
\- Igen, úgyhogy ha kérhetném lassabban és halkabban beszélj.   
\- Fáj a fejed? Nem volt Pitonnál bájital? – csodálkozott el a lány.  
\- De volt, bevettem, de még mindig érzem a tegnap estét – válaszolt Harry. – Ideadnád a kávéskannát?  
\- Mit ittatok? – érdeklődte meg Ron, két harapás között.  
\- Valami magyar bort, fehéret. Akkor nem volt rossz, de kicsit hosszúra nyúlt a nap – magyarázta barátainak.  
\- No, és tetszett Malfoynak az ébresztő? – szólt közbe csillogó szemmel Neville.  
Harry vállat vont.  
\- Különösebben nem panaszkodott miatta. Pont úgy csoportosította a leveleket, ahogy te szoktad Hermione.  
Ron és az összes többi volt szobatársa is csalódott fejet vágott.   
\- Pedig azt reméltem, hogy törleszthetünk neki egy kicsit az elmúlt évekért.  
\- Ron, mit kértem? – torkolta le rögvest Hermione. – Malfoy most Harry lakótársa egészen az év végéig, akár tetszik neked, vagy nektek – nézett most villámló szemmel a fiúkra –, akár nem. Talán ha méltóztatnátok felfogni, hogy nagykorú varázslók lettetek, és kinőni a gyerekes csínyekből…  
\- Jól van, na! – válaszolta morcosan Ron. – Akkor sem értem, hogy nem lepte meg a dolog? Mi első nap majd kiestünk az ágyunkból.  
\- Mondjuk ez jó kérdés, ezt én sem értem – húzta fel a szemöldökét Harry, és átnézett a Mardekár asztalához.   
Szemmel láthatóan Malfoy barátai is faggatóztak, és a szőke fejrázására élénk tiltakozásba kezdtek. Zambini egyenesen Harryre bámult, nyíltan méregette a griffendélest, mire Malfoy is elkomorult, és igyekezett visszaszerezni az olasz fiú figyelmét.

\- Kíváncsi lennék rá, hogy miről szól a csevej náluk? – mondta ki Harry helyett a kérdést Hermione.  
\- Valószínűleg tudtak ők is a tegnap esti programról, és most megérdeklődnék, hogy mit szedett ki belőlem Malfoy – válaszolt csendesen.  
\- És mit? – nézett rá fürkésző tekintettel barátnője. Ront is érdekelte a válasz, mert egy percre ő is abbahagyta az evést.  
\- Semmi különöset – vont vállat Harry. – Beszéltünk a terveinkről, hogy gyógyító akar lenni, hogy tudtam a Sötét Jegyéről még hatodév előtt, hogy ott voltam akkor este, Dumbledore halálánál.  
\- Megkérdezted, hogy miért nem adott fel a Kúriában? – kérdezte Hermione.  
\- Meg – bólintott. – Azt felelte, hogy nem tudja. Szerintem rájött, hogy nem tud gyilkolni. Félt ő is – mondjuk, ki nem –, de elhiszem, hogy tiszta őrültekháza lehetett náluk. Szerinte naiv vagyok, ha azt hiszem, hogy elég lesz a tudásom, vagy a hírnevem a minisztériumban, és nem leszek sosem elég jó politikus, mert mindenkiről túl sok jót feltételezek.  
\- Ezt mondta neked? Malfoy? – nézett rá Ron elhűlten.  
\- Ezt – bólintott.  
\- Meglepő, hogy így ismer – töprengett el Hermione, nyíltan mustrálva az említettet. 

A mardekáros asztalnál pont ekkor érhetett a végére az élménybeszámoló, mert Malfoy és barátai a griffendéles asztaltársaságot méregették. Harry belebámult a kékesszürke szemekbe, majd lassan elmosolyodott. Hihetetlennek tűnt, de igaz volt, hogy a barátai elfogadták a lakótársát, sőt megbíztak a meséjében annyira, hogy nem firtattak több részletet. Malfoy meg úgy látszik, képes volt éppen annyi információt adni háztársainak, amikkel leszerelhette őket, de Harry érezte, hogy a fiú sem pletykált róla. 

\- Mennünk kell, kezdődnek az órák – állt fel Hermione. – Te jössz? – fordult Harryhez.  
\- Még visszamegyek a szobámba a cuccaimért, menjetek, találkozunk a terem előtt – válaszolt a fiú, majd visszanézett a mardekárosokhoz. Malfoy már állt, épp akkor mondhatta a többieknek, hogy elmegy ő is a holmijáért, majd nyíltan Harryre nézett. A griffendéles bólintott, és egyszerre iramodtak a bejárat és a közös lakosztályuk felé. 

*~*~*~

Draco egész nap magán érezte mind a háztársai, mind a barátai, de még az Arany trió figyelmét is. Már a reggelinél feltűnt neki, hogy Granger nyíltan stírölte, de nem bosszúsan bámult rá, hanem igen érdeklődve. Ahogy fél szemmel oda-odasandított, úgy tűnt neki, hogy Potter szerencsésebben megúszta a reggelit, mint ő. Bár barátai még sosem hallották a mugli inkvizíció fogalmát, de gyakorlatban tökéletesen tudták művelni azt. Egyiknek sem tetszett az, hogy a szőke fiú finoman fogalmazva nem igazán óhajtotta megosztani velük az előző este történteket, csak annyit volt hajlandó közölni, hogy megittak egy üveg bort Potterrel és beszélgettek. A nem szűnő faggatózás hatására végül Draco még megemlítette a griffendéles postáját, ami szerencsére nyomban elvitte a beszélgetés fonalát.

Egészen a vacsoráig, amikor barátai újult erővel támadták le.  
\- Szóval, Potter házassági ajánlatokat kap? És szex ajánlatot is? Legalább vannak hozzá képek is? – firtatta Pansy, a kis minden lében kanál.  
\- Van, majdnem mindegyikhez – ismerte el Draco.  
\- Ú, ha ismerőssel találkozol, azt majd kilopod nekünk, ugye! – kérlelte a lány pletykaéhesen.  
\- Nem, Pansy, nem hozok képet, örülök neki, ha Potter nem jön rá a dolog lényegi részére.  
\- Miért, mi lenne az? – vonta fel Blaise a szemöldökét.  
\- Hogy meglássam hány varázslótól kap ajánlatot és miféléket – válaszolt Draco.  
\- És mondd csak, kedves barátom, miért is izgat téged ez, ha nem érdeklődsz Potter iránt? – faggatta tovább az olasz fiú.  
\- Egyszerűen nem szeretném, ha egy hülyét hozna haza! – csattant fel Draco.  
\- Haza? – képedtek el a többiek.

Hopsza, ezt kissé korai volt kimondania, de mit tehetett már, lebukott.   
\- Igen, végül is ez lesz az otthonunk majd egy évig, nem? Már az kész szerencse, hogy sem Weasley húga, sem Finnigan nem fog zavarogni a lakosztályban, csak Grangert meg a lüke vörös pasiját kell elviselnem.  
Barátai erre a kapkodó magyarázatra csak összenéztek, majd Theo kérdezett csak annyit:  
\- Akkor este lemehetünk hozzád? Megengedi a lakótársad? – hangsúlyozta ki az utolsó szót.  
\- Igen, megbeszéltük, majd evés után lemegyek, előkészítek mindent, ti meg jöhettek úgy egy fél óra múlva.  
\- Potter épp befejezte a kajálást – adta tudtul Pansy.  
Draco erre felnézett, majd felpattant, intett a többieknek, és a griffendéles után iramodott.

\- Lakótársak… – mondta fejét ingatva Blaise. – Én meg vak vagyok. 

A szőke fiú ezeket a szavakat már nem hallotta, mert Potter mellé ért.   
\- Szia, te is végeztél? Azt beszéltem meg a srácokkal, hogy fél óra múlva jönnek hozzám, jó lesz így neked? – hadarta el Draco.  
\- Persze – vigyorgott rá a fekete –, bár tőlem akár most is jöhetnek. Csak fogom a tanulnivalókat, és felmegyek a toronyba.   
\- Oké, kösz, rendes vagy – mosolyodott el a mardekáros is, és hátrafordulva intett a barátainak, hogy jöhetnek.  
\- Megvárod őket? Mert akkor én elindulok, ha nem baj, ma még nem akarok Parkinsonnal beszélni – mondta Potter.  
\- Menj csak, és még egyszer kösz – felelte.  
\- Nincs mit, majd holnap visszaadod. Szia, jó szórakozást! – szólt még hátra a griffendéles, majd villámgyorsan eltűnt a lakosztály irányába.

\- Potter hová szalad? – kérdezte Pansy.  
\- Nem óhajt még találkozni veled – válaszolta Draco. – Adjunk neki öt percet, amíg összepakol és felmegy a toronyba.  
\- Eszelős, hogy mit kihoz belőled ez a csávó – csóválta a fejét Theo. – Biztos, hogy te vagy Draco Malfoy, a Mardekár királya?  
\- Biztos – nevetett fel a szőke –, és én mindig is előzékeny voltam azzal, aki megérdemelte.  
\- Hát ezek szerint mi nem vagyunk rá érdemesek – szögezte le Blaise.  
\- Ugyan, fiúk, ne civakodjatok, meghalok a kíváncsiságtól, menjünk már szobanézőbe! – sürgette őket Pansy.

Az utat Piton lakosztályáig jól ismerték mindannyian, de Draco megállította őket az ajtónál.  
\- Bocs, megnézem, hogy tiszta-e a terep. – Majd kiszólt: – Jöhettek!  
\- Úgy érzem magam, mint egy melodrámában, a férj hazaviszi a szeretőit, a feleség távollétében – csipkelődött Blaise.  
\- Kedves, hogy rám osztottad a férj szerepét, és Potterre a feleségét, de most inkább gyere be te is, nincs kedvem senki bámulását tovább elviselni – felelte Draco, és lendületesen becsapta az ajtót.

A hangra kinézett a griffendéles a hálóból:  
\- Mi az? Ó, helló Zambini, Nott és Parkinson. Mi történt? – nézett rájuk érdeklődve.  
\- Már megint itt áll a fél Roxfort az ajtónál – válaszolta a szőke.  
\- Nem baj, mindjárt le fognak lépni, mert majd követnek szépen engem a toronyba – jósolta meg Potter. Még visszalépett egy két holmiért, majd ennyit kérdezett: – Ha tízre jövök, megfelel nektek?  
\- Igen, kösz, Potter – felelt mindenki nevében Blaise.  
\- Akkor jó szórakozást – köszönt el tőlük.  
\- Szerinted meghallotta? Mármint amit Blaise mondott rólatok? – kíváncsiskodott Theo.  
\- Fogalmam sincs – vonta meg a vállát Draco –, de egy vajsör így is, úgy is jól fog esni. Ki kér még?  
\- Én! Én! Én! – hangzott a válasz mindegyik barátjától.  
\- Akkor igyunk és kutassunk – vigyorgott a szőke –, megmutatok nektek minden féltve őrzött bájitalt.

*~*~*~

Harry a lakosztályból kilépve tényleg szembetalálkozott egy csapatnyi kíváncsiskodóval, akik igyekeztek láttára úgy tenni, mintha véletlenül jártak, beszélgettek, álltak volna a pincefolyosón. A fiú elmosolyodott, majd szedte a lábát a saját klubhelyisége felé. A bejáratnál belebotlott Neville-be, aki épp randizni sietett el Luna Lovegooddal.

\- Szia, Nev, minden rendben?   
\- Szia, Harry, kösz, igen. És nálad? Bocs rohanok, de holnap a bulin majd megbeszéljük, jó? – szaladt el Longbottom.  
\- Én nem… – kezdte volna Harry, de addigra a másiknak szinte nyomát se látta.

A griffendéles klubhelyiség szokás szerint zsúfolásig tömve volt, hangokkal és nevetéssel volt tele, minden sarokból lelkesen üdvözölték Harryt. Barátai a szokott kis kanapéjukat foglalták el egy ablak előtt, Hermione már leckéjét írta, közben lázasan lapozgatva két-három könyvben, míg Ron kedélyesen beszélgetett Seamusszal. Harry látványára felcsillantak az ír fiú szemei, és vigyorogva kérdezte a másiktól:  
\- Harry, drágám, amint hallom ez a csúnya Piton bácsi igen izgalmas örökséggel lepett meg téged. Ha kell egy segítő kéz berendezni, belakni és főleg kipróbálni az ágyadat, én szívesen leszaladok hozzád!  
\- Ööö – pirult el a Hős. – Kösz, Seamus, már berendezkedtem tegnap.   
\- Azért gondolj rám, ha magányos lennél! – kacsintott a fiú, aztán Hermione szúrós tekintette láttán kereket oldott.

\- Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy megbeszéltétek a dolgaitokat? – kérdezte a lány.  
\- Mit kellett megbeszélni? Ti már megint elhallgattok előlem valamit – sértődött meg Ron.  
A boszorka kérdően nézett Harryre, akinek viszont nem igazán akaródzott volna elmondani kalandját az ír fiúval, így csak annyit felelt:  
\- Seamus megkérdezte tegnap tőlem, hogy nincs-e kedvem járni vele.  
\- Mi? – képedt el Ron.  
\- Csak azt ne mondd, Ronald Weasley, hogy nincs tudomásod arról, hogy Seamus meleg – válaszolta Hermione.  
\- De azt észrevettem még tavaly, dehogy rászálljon Harryre?   
\- Miért? Tán Parvati vagy Lavender jobb volna? – kérdezte csípősen a boszorka.  
\- Nem, egyik sem. Én azt hittem, hogy… – némult el a vörös fiú, oldalra pillantva a húgára. Ginny épp Michael Corner ölében ült, és vele csókolódzott.

\- Nos, Ron, a nyilvánvaló tényen kívül, hogy Ginny éppen mással jár, csak egy dolgot hagytál ki a számításból – mondta Hermione.  
\- Mit?   
\- Nem biztos, hogy Harrynek női partner kell.  
Bár a Hős hálás volt azért, hogy barátnője elvállalta a számára kissé kényelmetlen téma tálalását; azért úgy gondolta, lehetett volna ezt picit talán finomabban is megmondani. Ron szemei elkerekedtek, és elképedve bámult Harryre, aki viszont elpirulva, csak bólintott egyet válaszként.   
\- Nos, akkor talán tanuljunk – javasolta a boszorkány, és a két griffendéles fiú most az egyszer nem kezdett el tiltakozni.

Két óra folyamatos magolás, és szigorú, Hermione féle sürgetés, nógatás után Harry már alig várta, hogy le tudjon menni a hálószobájába. Pechjére azonban még csak kilenc óra volt, és így valahogy el kellett volna ütnie az időt a Malfoynak mondott határidőig. Ron már lelécelt egy adandó pillanatban sakkozni Dean Thomasszal, és Harry nem is hibáztatta, hogy nem akart vele beszélgetni.

\- Adj neki egy kis időt, majd megbékél – mondta ki barátnője is a gondolatait.  
\- Tudom – mosolygott rá a Hős. – Kösz, hogy elmondtad helyettem.  
\- Ezt szeretted volna, nem? – nézett kérdően rá a lány.  
\- De igen. Te mindig tudod, hogy mi a jó nekem.   
\- Hát nemcsak neked, hanem ahogy elnézem, más helyett sem árt tudnom – állt fel a boszorka, és prefektusként elindult rendet tenni egy elsősökből álló verekedő pár között.

\- Harry, szia! Jó, hogy látlak, már egy hete nem beszéltünk – telepedett a fiú mellé volt barátnője.  
\- Ó, szia, Ginny. Hogy vagy?  
\- Kösz, jól. És te? Milyen az élet a pincében?   
\- Egész jó. Csendes.   
\- Tényleg? Pedig azt hittem, Malfoy csak az alkalmat várja.  
\- Mire? – csodálkozott el a fiú.  
\- Arra, hogy behálózzon, Harry. Vigyázz vele!  
\- Kösz, de nem tett semmi félreérthetőt.  
\- Ja, eddig. Nyilván eljátssza a jófiút neked, hogy könnyebben elcsábíthasson.  
\- Rendes tőled, hogy agyilag ennyire naivnak nézel – fintorgott Harry. – Itt mitől lenne jobb nekem? A lányok állandó céltáblája voltam, Hermione minden enni és innivalót előkóstolt helyettem, mert két nap alatt tízen próbáltak valamilyen szerelmi bájitallal behálózni.  
\- Talán attól, hogy itt lennék neked én – tette rá a lány a kezét a Hős karjára.  
\- Azt hittem, ezt már megbeszéltük Ginny – húzódott hátrább a fiú. – És mintha lenne barátod is? Igaz is, tegnap még nem Deannel jártál?  
\- Nos, igen, de ő nem volt olyan kedves, mint Te, Harry. Senki sem olyan kedves, mint te – búgta a lány egyre közelebb hajolva. 

Harrynek az volt a véleménye, hogyha ő olyan kedves, akkor Ginny öt perce miért csókolódzott Cornerrel, de ezt nem óhajtotta a boszorka tudomására hozni. Inkább igyekezett még messzebb húzódni a csepp kanapén, majd megkérdezte:  
\- Hol van Michael?  
\- Elküldtem egy csésze kakaóért a konyhába – felelte Ginny, miközben próbált újra közeledni.   
\- Nos, akkor mindjárt itt lesz, igaz? Ha nem baj, akkor én megyek is – mondta Harry, és kísérletet tett a szökésre.   
\- De baj, maradj még! – kérlelte a lány, majd szó nélkül cirógatni kezdte a fiú arcát.

Jéghideg volt az érintése, ismeretlen, nem is idézte a régi lányt, akibe Harry egykor beleszeretett. A dermesztő érzés egészen lebénította a fiút, míg Ginny egyre közelebb hajolt, azzal a látható szándékkal, hogy megcsókolja őt. A szemei szinte világítottak, és hideg, számító fénnyel csillogtak.   
Harry legnagyobb szerencséjére nyílt a klubhelyiség ajtaja, és meghallotta Michael Corner hangját. Tüstént felállt, és mint akit skorpió csípett meg, eliramodott a pince irányába. Nem tudta, hogy a másik fiú mit látott, vagy melyik háztársa mit vett észre a Ginny és közte történtekből, de valójában nem is érdekelte. Ez az előző hidegrázós élménye végképp elvette a maradék kedvét is a lánytól, és nem értette, hogy hová tűnt az egykori szeretett lény. 

„A hírnév velejárói” – gondolta keserűen, amikor aztán leért a lakosztály ajtajáig. Eszébe jutott, hogy még nem lehet tíz óra, lendített is egyet a pálcájával, hogy ellenőrizze az időt. Már épp fordult, és indult volna a könyvtárba, amikor kinyílt az ajtó, és kiszólt Malfoy.  
\- Mi olyan érdekeset találtál a folyosón, Potter? Nem jössz be? 

*~*~*~

Draco estéje kellemesen telt barátai társaságában, akik igyekeztek mindent megfogni, kipróbálni, miden sarokba, fiókba benézni, hátha kikémlelhetnek valamit Piton múltjából. Legnagyobb megdöbbenésükre, és Draco nem kis megelégedésére, nem tudták a volt házvezetőjük íróasztalát átkutatni, mert a fiókok sem fizikai erőre, sem varázserőre nem nyíltak ki. Egy óvatlan pillanatban Draco úgy intézte, hogy egyedül ő próbálhassa kihúzni a felső fiókot, és bejött a számítása, ide is az ő keze kellett. Villámgyorsan visszatolta a rekeszt, és nem közölte barátaival a felfedezését, úgy érezte, ennyivel tartozik keresztapja emlékének. 

Pansy segített neki nagyobb gardróbbot varázsolni egy ügyes tértágító varázslattal az amúgy egyszerű kétajtós szekrény helyére, majd vidám nevetgélés közepette be is rendezték a helyiséget együtt. Blaise és Theo addig kinn beszélgettek a kanapén, megitták az összes vajsört, és nekiálltak varázslósakkot játszani. Fél kilenckor aztán felállt a társaság, mert mind a lány, mind az olasz fiú randira készült, Nott pedig nem akart egyedül maradni. Távozásuk után Draco átnézte a könyvespolcot, rendet rakatott a házimanóval, és épp indult volna befelé az irodába, átnézni Piton íróasztalát, amikor az ajtó felől zajt hallott. 

Kinyitva Pottert látta a folyosón tipródni.  
\- Mi olyan érdekeset találtál a folyosón, Potter? Nem jössz be?   
A fiú ránézett, és komolyan bólintott, majd némán besétált. Draco utána meredt, és megérdeklődte:  
\- No, mi van, elvették a nyelvedet a toronyban?  
\- Nem, tulajdonképpen semmiség az egész – felelt Potter, látszólag hezitálva azon, hogy elmondja-e neki az igazat.   
\- Oké, ha nem akarod elmondani, én nem erőltetem – próbálta a szőke megjátszani a nemtörődömöt.

A griffendéles szemmel láthatóan nem erre a válaszra számított, de csendben elindult a szobája felé. Draco most már végképp felfogta, hogy a másikat valami felidegesítette, csak nem biztos benne, hogy el akarja-e mondani.   
\- Potter, állj már meg – lépett utána, maga felé fordítva a fekete hajút. – Mi bánt? És azt ne mondd, hogy semmi, mert látom rajtad az ellenkezőjét.   
\- Ginny… – lehelte a griffendéles – kikezdett velem. Tudod, nem az zavart, hogy öt perccel a dolog előtt még más szájában volt a nyelve, hanem hogy képes volt a pasiját leküldeni a konyhába kakaóért, hátha a távollétében újra el tud csábítani.

Draco nem egyszerűen dühöt érzett a kis vörös boszorka iránt, hanem elemésztő indulatot. Ha eddig nem vallotta be magának, most kénytelen volt elismerni, igenis féltékeny mindenkire, aki csak ki mer kezdeni Harry Potterrel, aki csak hozzá mer szólni, azt utálja, de azt a kis ribancot… Nos, őt ebben a pillanatban puszta kézzel is szét tudta volna tépni. Próbált úrrá lenni felindultságán, és csak azt kérdezte meg:  
\- Mit csinált?   
\- Megpróbált megcsókolni – suttogta Potter.  
\- És ez akasztott így ki? – képedt el Draco, a saját jövőjét némileg aggasztó fényben látva.  
\- Nem, hanem ahogy hozzám ért – felelte a másik. – Tudod, megsimogatta az arcomat, és olyan… nem is tudom, jeges volt az érintése.   
\- Mintha valamit rád akart volna kenni? Vagy attól félsz, hogy megpróbált valami bűbájjal magához láncolni? – faggatózott Draco.  
\- Á, ez így hülyén hangzik, nem?  
\- Nem, csak pontosan akarom tudni, hogy mit éreztél! – csattant a szőke ideges válasza. – Jól sejted, van olyan ráolvasás, bűbáj, amivel szinte le lehet fagyasztani végtagokat, akár egy egész embert, de…  
\- Szerelmi bűbájként nem lehet használni? – reménykedett Potter.  
\- Nem tudom, tényleg nem – ismerte el Draco. Válaszára a fekete hajú fiú újra elindult a szobája felé, de megállította a következő javaslat.  
\- Esetleg, ha gondolod, meg tudom neked nézni.  
\- Hogy érted, Malfoy?  
\- Megvizsgálnám a pálcámmal és talán kézzel is – felelte Draco, igyekezve titkolni vágyát, hogy a másik fiú arcát tudja érinteni.  
Potter hezitált egy kicsit, majd közelebb lépett:  
\- Jó, rendben, vizsgálj meg.

Draco sosem érzett még ehhez fogható izgalmat, sosem látta még így a Hőst, hogy átadná neki az irányítást. Igyekezett lecsendesíteni száguldó vérét, hirtelen kapkodóvá vált lélegzetét, hogy ne látszódjon rajta, mennyire vonzza őt a feladat, de még inkább a griffendéles fiú. Próbált profi gyógyítónak kinézni, amikor felemelte a pálcáját, és kimondta az alap varázsigéket, amellyel Madame Pomfrey is meg szokta az állapotukat vizsgálni. Nem észlelt mágiát, és ezt jó jelnek tekintette, szóval bármit is akart a kis szuka, nem mert varázslattal próbálkozni.

\- Nos, nem látok mágikus jeleket, csak a te mágiádat észlelem – közölte Potterrel.  
\- Ez jó hír, de akkor miért érzem még mindig úgy, mintha le lenne fagyva a fél arcom?  
\- Pontosan hol, Potter?   
\- Itt – mutatott a jobb arcfelére a fiú.  
\- Pontosan mit csinált Weasley? Mert az a legjobb, ha utánozom a mozdulatát – magyarázta Draco.  
A fekete hajú kissé elpirult, de felelt a kérdésre:  
\- Megfogta az államat, és az ujjaival cirógatta a bőröm – Draco elképedése láttán vállat vont. – Régen ez volt a kedvenc mozdulatom tőle.  
\- Így? – lehelte a szőke, miközben a Potter által elmesélteknek megfelelően simogatta annak arcát.  
\- Így – suttogta a másik, elkerekedett szemmel nézve rá.

Draco nem tudta, hogy meddig álltak ott úgy, hogy Potter arcát cirógatta ujjával, élvezte a selymes bőr érintését, és próbálta belélegezni a másik egyéni illatát. Nemcsak az időérzékét vesztette el, hanem a józanságát is, mert még közelebb húzódott a griffendéleshez, és nyíltan belemerült a smaragdzöld szemekbe. Csak remélni merte, hogy ez a mennybéli állapot a lehető legtovább fog tartani, de Pottert egy idő után zavarhatta a bámulása, mert rekedt hangon rákérdezett:   
\- Mit gondolsz, elvarázsolt?  
\- Hogy érzed, még mindig fagyos az arcod? – lépett hátrébb Draco.  
\- Nem – rázta a fejét a fiú. – Egyáltalán nem.  
\- Én nem érzékeltem fizikai elváltozást – közölte kénytelen-kelletlen a szőke.   
\- Az jó – bólintott Potter, majd bejelentette. – Akkor én megyek is, aludni. Jó éjt, Malfoy!  
\- Jó éjt, neked is! – felelt Draco.

Némán bámulta, ahogy a másik fiú csendesen visszahúzódik szobájába, majd utána lépett, egészen az ajtóig. Nekidőlt fejével az ajtókeretnek, próbálta kiszagolni Potter édes illatát, és átkozta magát a gyengesége miatt. Még egy ilyen alkalom, és nem lesz különb a Weasley szutyoknál, mert nem fogja tudni visszatartani magát attól, hogy megízlelje a legkülönlegesebb, legkívánatosabb fiút, akivel valaha is találkozott. Merlinre, hiszen már most remegtek az izmai a visszafogott vágyában, agyában újra és újra lepergette emlékeit a másik szemeinek csillogásáról, bőrének selymes tapintásáról. Egyetlen hangos nyögéssel ellökte magát az ajtótól, és betámolygott az irodába, leroskadt ágyára. 

A lakosztály elnémult, elsötétedett, csak Draco forgolódott az ágyában. Mivel az ajtók nem átlátszóak, semmit sem tudott álomképének tárgyáról, aki fejét hátrahajtva, erősen zihálva támasztotta a hálószobai ajtó másik oldalát, és próbálta elnyomni magában a hangot, amely arra ösztökélte volna, hogy menjen vissza és csókolja reggelig Draco Eszelősen Vonzó Malfoyt.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Megjegyzés:  
>  Harry Ginnyvel igen, ellenben Seamussal nem feküdt le, tehát a fiúk terén szűz :) csakhogy teljesen 100 %-ig érthető legyek._
> 
> _Következő fejezetben Piton lesz a középpontban, mert attól még hogy halott, nagyon is jelenlévő kapocs a fiúk életében.  
>  (és elárulom, hogy mi volt az ajtót nyitó jelszó :D)_


	5. 5.fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _Akiket igazán szeretünk, azok haláluk után sem hagynak magunkra minket._ " Egy fejezet, aminek középpontjában Perselus Piton áll, két levél, sok-sok érzelem, és még több beszélgetés a két fiú között.

Szombat reggel egy morcos képű házimanó ébresztette Harryt, akinek nem igazán akaródzott kikelnie az ágyából. Az este közte és Malfoy között történtek után, előbb percekig hátát vetve az ajtónak zihált, majd ágyába támolyogva álmatlanul, forgolódva töltötte a fél éjszakát. És amikor végre elaludt… Nos, Dumbledore szerint álmunkban olyan világban járunk, ami csak a miénk, és be kellett legalább magának vallania, hogy az ő álma bizony egy szőke aranyvérű arisztokrata ajkairól szólt. Először. Aztán még több testrészéről, amibe talán bele se kellett volna gondolnia, mert a mugli mondás szerint sátrat vert az ágyában. 

Egy hangos nyögéssel próbálta elnyomni magában a vágyát, és inkább felkelt, csendesen kiosont a fürdőbe. Malfoyt szerencsére nem látta a nappaliban, így leroskadt a kanapéra, és rendelt magának egy teát. Még egyszer végigpergette magában az előző estéjét, kezdve a toronnyal, hogy kiderült Ron számára az igazság, Ginny csábítási kísérletét és végül Malfoy érintését. Most is csak ugyanúgy érezte, mint akkor, hogy Ginny cirógatása ledermesztette, de a szőke fiú simogatása nyomán szinte lángolt a bőre, felébredt tőle minden érzékszerve. Lehunyta a szemét, visszapergette agyában azt a pár pillanatot, és hátrahajtotta a fejét a kanapé támlájára. 

Ahogy így feküdt, álmodozva, ábrándozva, nem is hallotta meg, hogy kinyílt az iroda ajtaja, kilépett Malfoy, és földbe gyökerezett lábbal bámulta őt. Aztán a mardekáros közelebb lépett hozzá, és lépésének zajára Harry ráeszmélt, nincs egyedül. Nyíltan belebámult az őt fürkésző szemekbe, de meg is rémült a másik szinte villogó tekintetétől. 

\- Nem tudsz köszönni, Malfoy? – nézett rá bosszúsan.  
\- Jó reggelt! – felelt a fiú rekedten. – A postádat most kéred, vagy ráér később?  
\- Most – válaszolta Harry gyorsan, abban a reményben, hogy így le tudja kötni a gondolatait.  
Malfoy visszalépett az íróasztalig, onnan felkapott két kupac levelet és Harry elé helyezte. A griffendéles nekikezdett a hivatalos küldemények olvasásának, míg a szőke fiú kihozta a maradék postát, a rajongói és szerelmes leveleit.  
\- Azokat nyisd ki te – irányította Harry, míg a másik rendelt magának egy teát, és nekiállt szintén olvasni.   
Egészen a reggeliig olvasgattak csendben egymás mellett, és némán mentek a Nagyterembe is.   
\- Ma a könyvtárba megyek tanulni, ebédig biztosan ott leszek – jelentette ki Malfoy, majd válasz nélkül magára hagyta a bejáratnál Harryt.

A griffendéles lassan az asztalukhoz sétált, és elgondolkozó képpel ült le barátai mellé. Ron kíváncsi tekintette láttán, kérdően nézett a vörös fiúra, mire az halványan elmosolyodott, és hátba veregette.  
\- Jó reggelt! Minden szép?   
\- Szép, igen – mosolyodott el Harry, és őszintén örült, hogy barátja, ha burkolt módon is, de tudomására adta, semmi nem változott köztük attól, hogy a Hős másként képzeli életét.   
\- Együnk, aztán tanuljunk! – javasolta Hermione, szintén mosolyogva.

A fiúk csak bólintottak, majd mindketten istenesen megpakolták a tányérjukat.   
\- Ha akartok, jöhettek hozzám is – ajánlotta Harry a reggeli után.  
\- Hé, ez klassz ötlet, sosem jártam még a denevér szobájában, mindent meg akarok nézni! – lelkesedett Ron.  
\- Mindent nem tudsz, én csak a hálót, a nappalit és a fürdőt tudom megmutatni – magyarázta barátja. – A többi Malfoy öröksége, én sem az irodába, sem a laborba nem tudok bemenni.  
\- Igaz is, ő hol lesz? – érdeklődte meg Hermione.  
\- Könyvtárba megy, ebédig. Legalább is még egy fél órája azt mondta.  
\- Csak azért kérdezem, mert már öt perce itt hagyta a barátait, és úgy nézett ki veszekedtek valamin – tette hozzá a boszorka.   
\- Veszekedtek? – csodálkozott Harry, majd hirtelen vágyat érzett arra, hogy gyorsan a szőke után menjen.  
\- Menj csak, hátha segíthetsz – javasolta barátnője –, mi meg addig elmegyünk a könyveinkért.  
\- Kösz, Hermione – nézett őszintén hálásan a lányra. – Majd akkor később találkozunk!

Leérve a lakosztályba Harry sehol sem látta Malfoyt, így bekopogott az irodaajtón.  
\- Mi az, Potter? – kérdezte a mardekáros ajtót nyitva.  
\- Szia – felelte kissé elbizonytalanodva a fiú. – Tudod, Hermione látta, hogy összekaptatok valamin a barátaiddal, gondoltam megkérdezem, tudok-e segíteni?   
\- Nem tudsz, Potter – válaszolta a szőke elutasítóan –, és ha megbocsátasz, most megyek tanulni.

Ezután kiviharzott a lakrészükből, Harry meg csak bámult utána, nem értve az egészből semmit. Vajon hová tűnt a tegnap esti segítőkész, előzékeny, gondoskodó, vonzó Malfoy? Vajon akkor erre számíthat, hogy egyik nap normális lesz a srác, másik nap visszatér a múltjuk? Ezek a gondolatok jártak a fejében mindvégig, amíg barátaival együtt tanult, sőt még az ebéd alatt is.

*~*~*~

Draco nem aludt semmit az éjjel, vagy hát pontosabban aludt, körülbelül két órát, de aztán egy igazán perverz álomból ébredt, lábai közt kínzó izgalmával és lüktető fejfájással. Hiába volt még csak hajnali három, kiszédelgett a fürdőbe, lezuhanyozott és könnyített magán, majd egy fájdalomcsillapító bájital kíséretében, visszatért az irodába. Kávét rendelt a házimanótól, ezután nekikezdett kipakolni Piton íróasztalát, mert inkább lefoglalta az agyát, mintsem újabb ábrándokat gyártson a Griffendél elérhetetlen hőséről.

Keserű volt a szíve, mert álmában szépen felidézte magában az elmúlt hat iskolaévüket, a számlálhatatlan verekedéseiket, sértéseiket, és úgy érezte, a múltjukat nem tudják majd sosem kiradírozni. Tisztán emlékezett a saját dühére, amellyel éjjel-nappal próbált keresztbe tenni Potternek; a vágyára, hogy eltörölje a másikat a föld színéről; az indulatra, amely elfogta valahányszor meglátta a másikat. Eszébe jutott az is, hogy pont Potter az egyetlen, aki minden kudarcának élő szemtanúja, aki pontosan tudta, hogy ő mennyire gyáva alak; hogy csak a szája volt nagy, de valójában minden kíméletlenségre képtelen volt.

Hirtelen megértette, hogy nem egyszerűen természetük különbözősége miatt volt elviselhetetlen a másik léte, hanem azért, mert a hős örökösen tükröt tartott elé, mutatva, ilyen egy igazi férfi, ilyen egy igazán kiemelkedő varázsló, és ő volt az, Harry Potter; míg Draco Malfoy sosem érhet, érhetett a nyomába. Konkrétan csak ábránd, vágyálom lett volna a részéről azt várni a griffendélestől, hogy kezdjenek új életet, próbálják elfelejteni a múltat, ami épp az ő, Draco hibájából volt olyan, amilyen. Mert Potter sosem kezdeményezett, mert Potter szó nélkül visszafordult érte a tűzbe is, pedig öt perccel az előtt Draco még ki akarta szolgáltatni őt a legnagyobb ellenségének. Saját egetverő hülyeségei miatt nem valószínű, hogy a fiú bármit is elhiggyen majd az igazságból, hogy az aranyvérű, örökké cinikus Jégherceg szívét elrabolta. Mert igen, az előző este után folyton kínozni fogja a vágy, hogy újra és újra Potter arcát érinthesse, hogy lássa, ahogy a vágy szépen csírát üt a fiú szívében és csodaszép fénnyel tölti meg a smaragdzöld szemeit, hogy belélegezhesse a másik egyedi illatát, hogy hallja apró, ziháló lélegzeteit. 

Mire mindezt keserűen elgondolta, készen volt az asztalfiókok kiürítésével, sőt még egy levelet, meg egy csomagot is talált. A levél neki szólt, a csomagon Potter neve állt. Leült és kibontotta a pergament, mely keresztapja utolsó, hozzá írt üzenetét rejtette.

„ _Draco!_

_Amikor ezt a levelet olvasod, én már hónapok óta halott leszek, és te pedig végre nyugalmat lelhetsz a lakrészemben. Értelemszerűen dühös lehettél rám, amikor kiderült, hogy Potterrel kell majd megosztanod a lakosztályt, de bízom a te simulékony természetedben, hogy kis szervezéssel irányíthatod úgy a griffendélest, hogy ne nagyon zavarjátok egymás életét._

_Azt akarom, sőt, azt várom el tőled, hogy tanulj, mégpedig inkább gyógyítónak, mint bájitalmesternek. A háború után, amennyiben helyesek Dumbledore számításai és Potter győz, úgy minden mardekárosra rossz világ fog várni, hát még egy halálfalóra._  
De rólad gondoskodtam, mert amint elfoglaltad örökségedet, Minerva McGalagony elküldi jelentkezésedet a Szent Mungó gyakornoki programjába, mind Dumbledore és mind a professzorasszony ajánlóleveleivel.  
Fel fognak venni, mert hisznek majd a szavuknak, hogy bármit is tettél, és remélhetőleg ez a halálom után nem változik, csak fiatalkori baklövés, és hajlandó leszel munkával levezekelni a bűneidet.   
Az ilyen kegyes hazugságok mindig is meglágyították a minisztérium döntéshozóit, neked pedig azt tanácsolom, hogy élj a felkínált lehetőséggel, és bármit is gondolj, menj Londonba, tanulj, majd dolgozz nekik. Később, ha úgy kívánod, már állhatsz a saját lábadra, akár a gyógyítói munka mellett is elvégezheted a bájitalmesteri egyetemet, a te képességeiddel ez könnyen menni fog. 

_Ami meg Pottert illeti… Dumbledore bízik benne, hogy idővel és a háború végével el fog majd múlni köztetek minden nézeteltérés, és kiderül, hogy alapjában hasonló problémáitok vannak. Dumbledore megemlített még valamit a pálcádról is, de ezt nem volt hajlandó hosszasabban kifejteni, így nem igazán értem, mire gondolhatott hasonló mágiát emlegetve…  
Minden esetre megkérlek, hogy add oda Potternek a neki címzett csomagot, ami egy könyvet, pár levelet és fényképet rejt. Próbálj meg ésszerűen viselkedni vele, bár ha hajlandó vagy barátkozni és bájcsevegni vele, akkor egész könnyen szót lehet érteni a fiúval. Nyilván hős lesz belőle, a hírnév minden velejárójával, és ha kellően ügyes vagy, még profitálhatsz is valamit a kényszerű együttlakásból. Ne próbáld becsapni, mert bár annak néz ki, de fele olyan naiv, vagy ostoba sincs, mint amilyennek látszik. Dumbledore említette, hogy könnyen a Mardekárba is kerülhetett volna, és tapasztalatból tudom, színjátszásban, tettetésben elsőrangú. Ha teheted, békülj meg Grangerrel, mert ha elviseled, úgy idővel a barátja, Weasley is el fog téged fogadni. De hát Lucius Malfoy fiának igazán nem kell politikai oktatást tartani, fog ez menni magától is. _

_Bár látnám, megtudnám valahogy, hogy végül hogyan döntesz…_

_Szerető Keresztapád, Perselus._ ”

Draco örömmel vette a tényt, hogy a jövőjét már elrendezte a keresztapja, csak a levél többi részét nem értette. Konkrétan azt nem, miért gondolta Perselus, hogy csak számításból jöhet majd ki valahogy Potterrel, ha közben jól tudta, valódi természetét mindvégig a gőg álcája fedte. Szóval jól sejtették, Dumbledore keze is benne van a dologban, bár rá jellemző volt mindig is mindenféle szentimentális banalitás. Egy könyv, pár levél és fotó? Draco sosem tudott semmit Piton múltjáról, és most fura volt szembesülnie azzal a ténnyel, hogy bizony a háború után, épp Potter tanúsága szerint, de keresztapja kettős életet élt, mugli szóval kettősügynök volt. Sőt, akkor a levél szerint mindkét oldalon magas rangban, bennfentesként állt, mert hiszen a Nagyúr az utolsó évben rengetegszer adott a szavára, és ezek szerint Dumbledore is bízott benne annyira, hogy Potter jövőjét érintő kérdéseket megbeszéljen vele. Szokatlan és rendkívül nehéz élete lehetett a tanárnak, és Draco most hirtelen még jelentéktelenebbnek érezte magát. 

Ekkor hallotta meg a baglyok érkezését, ami legalább egy fél órára kizökkentette a borús gondolataiból. Már épp azon volt, hogy iszik egy újabb csésze teát, és nekilát kibontani a Potterhez írt szerelmi postát, amikor zajt hallott a fürdő felől. Még adott úgy öt-tíz percet a griffendélesnek, aztán halkan benyitott a nappaliba. Először meg se látta a kócos fekete fejet, majd pedig a látványba a szíve is belesajdult. A fiú hátrahajtott fejjel, szemét lehunyva ült a kanapé közepén, és sóhajtozott. Egyszerűen szép volt, vonzó a kinyújtott nyaka, a hosszú pillákkal keretezett szeme, az időnként rebbenő cseresznyeszínű szája. Draco sírni tudott volna a kíntól, mert annyira szívesen odarohant volna, beletemetkezett volna Potter nyakának hajlatába, és végre megízlelte volna azokat a vonzó ajkakat. Helyette belekapaszkodott az ajtófélfába, úgy, hogy keze elfehéredett, és próbálta lecsillapítani szíve megrészegült dobogását.

Aztán, ahogy a másik leleplezte rajongását, és szinte megijedt a váratlan felbukkanásától, Draco újfent dühös lett önmagára. Elfelejtett uralkodni magán, és itt az eredmény: egy bosszús, meglepett Potter. Inkább úgy döntött, távol tartja magát mind a fiútól, mind a lakosztálytól, és a néma olvasgatás után szinte kimenekült. Persze, ami rossz, az csak még rosszabb lehet, barátai faggatózásához már tényleg semmi kedve nem volt. Valamit hazudott nekik, ami Blaise éles eszének túl nyilvánvaló volt, és újfent megpróbálták kicsikarni belőle rosszkedve okát. Potter is hiába ment utána a lakosztályba, Draco menekült a saját érzelmei és vágyképei elől, szinte futva ért el a könyvtárig. Ott lezuhant egy félreeső asztalhoz, és igyekezett összeszedni maradék malfoyságát.

\- Mr. Malfoy, jó reggelt! – állt meg asztala mellett Madame Pomfrey. – Az igazgatóasszony úgy tájékoztatott, hogy tegnap elküldte az Ön jelentkezését a Szent Mungó gyakornoki képzésére, és ma választ kapott a kérelmére.  
\- Jó reggelt, Madame, talán tudja is, hogy milyen választ? – kérdezte Draco gyorsan.  
\- Igen, elfogadták. Így mától feljárhat hozzám tanulni az alapvető tudnivalókat, elsősegélynyújtást, alap kötszerek, gyógyszertár összeállítását, kisebb sérülések kezelésének módját. Ha akarja, lehet az állandó segítőm, az új griffendélesek igazán fárasztóan gyakori vendégei a gyengélkedőnek.  
\- Igen, szeretnék, de nem lehetne máris? – sürgette a szőke fiú a gyógyító asszonyt. – Úgy értem, szívesen felmennék akár most azonnal, és elkezdhetnénk tanulni, az írásbelimet meg majd megírom este.   
\- Nos, jöjjön – lepődött meg Madame Pomfrey. – Bevallom, nem is számítottam ekkora lelkesedésre.   
\- Ma reggel találtam egy levelet Perselustól, amiben világosan leírta, hogy ez a végakarata, mármint hogy belőlem gyógyító legyen.  
\- Á, értem. Rendben, akkor viszont ne is húzzuk itt az időt, kövessen! – indult ki a könyvtárból a nő.

Draco cseppet elmosolyodott, és végre meglátott egy fénysugarat az égen. Nem tudta, hol hallotta, de az biztos, hogy igaz mondás volt: * _át kell élned a legrosszabbat, hogy esélyed legyen a legjobbra_. 

*~*~*~

Ebédnél Harry nem látta Malfoyt, és szemmel láthatóan a barátai sem tudták, hogy hol lehet a szőke. Már szinte befejezte az ebédet, amikor McGalagony professzor megszólította.  
\- Mr. Potter, amint tud, jöjjön fel az irodámba.  
\- Szerinted újabb örökség? – kíváncsiskodott Ron.  
\- Nem hiszem, ahhoz Malfoy is kéne, ő meg nincs itt. Akkor én megyek is, később találkozzunk a tónál – válaszolt sietve, és az igazgatónő után iramodott.

Harry gyorsan felért az igazgatói szobáig, ahol belépve meglátta McGalagonyt egy festményt tartva a kezében.  
\- Jöjjön, Harry. Nos, itt az én pici problémám – fordította meg a képet a professzor.   
Pitont ábrázolta a festmény, ugyanolyan kerete volt, mint a többi, Roxfort volt igazgatóit ábrázoló képnek. Az ábrázolt mozgott, de beszélni nem tudott, mert a torkán, Nagini harapása helyén egy hosszabb seb húzódott, csak a szemöldökét húzta fel Harry láttán.

\- Szóval, a gondom a következő: a falon lévő többi portré nem óhajt Piton professzorral osztozni, természetesen Dumbledore professzort és Phineas Nigellust kivéve. Amint láthatja, Potter, most is üresek a keretek, és bár az, hogy időnként elmozdulnak a festményalakok nem probléma, de az állandó tömeges mászkálás igen. Ilyenkor egy másik kép helyét foglalják el, vagy igyekeznek többen megférni egy szűk kis helyen, ami még a mi mágikus világunkban is lehetetlen. Így most, hogy maguk beköltöztek, gondoltam, megkérdezem, levinné-e a pincébe, vissza a lakosztályába magával Piton professzort?  
\- Persze – bólintott Harry, és a festmény felé nyúlt. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a nappali megfelelő hely lesz, és Malfoy örülni fog neki.   
\- Őszintén hálás vagyok – mosolyodott el az igazgatónő, míg a falon az üres képkeretek újra megteltek arcokkal. – Igaz is, tudta, hogy Dracót felvették a Szent Mungóba?  
\- Nem, reggel óta nem láttam – rázta meg a fejét a fiú. – Szóval elkezdhet gyógyítónak tanulni?   
\- Igen, már gyakorol is Madame Pomfreyval.

Harryt örömmel töltötte el a szőke mardekáros sikerének híre, és villámgyorsan elköszönt, hátha meg tudja lepni Malfoyt a lakosztályban. Piton képét a kandalló felett helyezte el, amit a portré egy fejbólintással nyugtázott. Mivel a másik fiú még mindig nem jött meg, Harry elindult a hálóba, amikor a nappali asztalon észrevett egy csomagot rajta a nevével. Kíváncsian kinyitotta, és szemei elkerekedtek, majd rábámult a falon lógó képre. Most őszintén bánta, hogy Piton ebben az alakjában nem lesz képes kommunikálni, mert igazán szerette volna megtudni, a tanár hogyan szerezte vissza és miért adta neki a hatodéves bájitalkönyvét. Izgatottan belelapozott, hátha valami tévedés történt, de hinnie kellett a szemének, újra a Félvér Herceg tankönyvét tartotta kezei között. 

Döbbenten meredt a festményre, aki csak bólintott egyet beleegyezése jeléül, Harry pedig újfent érezte az izgalmat, ami az első pillanatban elfogta, amikor a könyv kezébe került. Eltekintve a Sectumsempra nem megfelelő időben és személyen való használatától, ez a könyv mindig is egy kincsesbánya volt, és Harry őszintén imádta olvasgatni. De most még mielőtt belemerülhetett volna, elolvasta a csomagba mellékelt három levelet, és megnézte a fényképeket. Minden fotó mugli volt, kivéve egyet, de mindegyiken csak ugyanaz a személy volt látható: Lily Evans, Harry édesanyja. 

A mágikus fotót már látta Piton emlékében, ez volt az a kép és levél, amit Sirius halála után olvasott el és tépett szét a tanár. Harrynek eddig csak a kép fele volt meg, ami őt és édesapját ábrázolta, és amit Siriusnak küldtek abból az alkalomból, hogy keresztapjától megkapta élete első seprűjét. A hozzá tapadt levéldarab pedig édesanyja aláírását és Siriusnak szeretettel küldött üdvözletét tartalmazta. Harry jól emlékezett Piton arcára, könnyeire, ahogy a férfi szerelme nyíltan kirajzolódott arcán, és a kép, meg a levéldarab látványa most az ő szemébe is könnyeket csalt.  
Megtörölte a szemét, megnézte Lily két iskoláskori képét, és üdvözlőlapjait, amelyeket nyaralásból küldött Pitonnak, aztán észrevett egy „Potter” feliratú pergament.

„ _Potter!_

_Nyilván kitalálta már, hogy a végakaratom Magára vonatkozó része Dumbledore professzor egyik utolsó kívánsága volt. Cserébe egy megfelelően csendes és nyugodt szobáért, hajlandó volt Draco Szent Mungóbeli jelentkezéséhez ajánlólevelet írni, sőt Minerva McGalagonyt is rávette erre._

_Nem győzöm hangsúlyozni, hogy bár Maga már szinte mindent tud rólam, de Dracóról semmit, és biztosíthatom, éppen úgy félreismeri, mint ahogy engem. Én még jól emlékszem arra a szőke, sírós arcú nyolc éves kisfiúra, aki születésnapján egész nap a Kúriájuk kapujában állt, és várta az édesanyja esti meséiből már ismert Harry Potter felbukkanását…_

_Dracónak leírt levelemben azt tanácsoltam, hogy tegye félre minden eddigi tapasztalatát és előítéletét, és próbáljon felnőttként megosztozni egy tanévig a lakosztályon Magával. Kis szervezéssel és időbeosztással nem muszáj sokat találkozniuk, de ha teheti, kísérelje meg megismerni az igazi Dracót. Ő sem az apja klónja… Éppúgy nem, mint…_

_Nos, sok szerencsét kívánok az auror karrierhez!_

_Perselus Piton_ ”

Harry az olvasás végeztével felnézett a képre, de Piton félrepillantott, nyilván nem szívesen ismerte volna el, hogy hibázott a fiú megítélésében, és ezt majdnem írásba adta.   
\- Köszönöm – szólt Harry, és a portré végre rátekintett. – A helyet, a képeket, leveleket és a könyvet is.  
A professzor csak visszanézett rá, majd lassan bólintott egyet. Harry ezután összeszedte a holmikat, és bevonult a hálószobába, ahonnét elő sem jött vacsoráig. Elővette a régi fényképalbumát, a kincset érő leveleket olvasta, és próbálta elrendezni az új képeket. Hosszú idő óta nem volt ennyire boldog és elégedett, mint most Piton ajándékától.

*~*~*~

Draco rég volt ennyire fáradt, mint most, ahogy lesétált a Nagyterembe. A barátai már az asztaluknál ültek, és némiképpen hűvösen fogadták köszönését.  
\- Nocsak, Drac, te még élsz? Hol jártál egész nap, aranyom? – érdeklődött szokásos hévvel Pansy.  
\- Madame Pomfreynál a gyengélkedőn. Tanultam.  
\- Mit? – bámultak rá a barátai.  
\- Gyógyítónak – magyarázta Draco, miközben szedett magának egy kevés ételt. – Ma főleg elsősegélynyújtást. Egy lüke elsős griffendéles hozott magával egy doboz Weasley Varázsvicc petárdát, és nekiálltak felelsz, ha merszet játszani. Aki nem felelt, az kapott egy petárdát valamelyik ruhadarabjába. Öt kölyök égési sérülést szenvedett, az egyiknek a seggén van egy jókora seb, és a legszerencsétlenebb megúszta a dolgot, Pomfrey vissza tudta varázsolni az ujjait.  
\- A kis barmok – szólt Theo. – És te ezt mind végignézted?   
\- Mármint a kötözést, sebtisztítást? Persze, mivel ez lesz a munkám – bólintott a szőke.  
\- Biztos? Szóval, kész, vége, eldöntötted, tényleg ez lesz a jövőd? – hitetlenkedett Blaise.  
\- Igen, Piton is ezt akarta. Már el is intézte, felvettek a Mungóba a gyakornoki képzésre.  
\- Piton? De ő halott – értetlenkedett Pansy.  
\- Dumbledore adott ajánlólevelet, meg az igazgatónő, és amint átvettem az örökségemet, elküldte a jelentkezésemet a papírokkal a kórházba.   
\- Vagyis mindenre gondolt, előre – állapította meg az olasz fiú. – És mi van Potterrel?  
\- Semmi, ma nem is láttam – vonta meg a vállát Draco.

Sőt, bár ezt barátainak nem árulta el, nem is bánta, hogy ma nem találkozott a griffendélessel. Lelke mostanra lenyugodott, Madame Pomfreyval megbeszélték, hogy mely napokon fog feljárni a gyengélkedőbe tanulni, és hogy valahányszor vészhelyzet van, rohan a gyógyítóasszony patrónusa után. Csendesen megette a vacsoráját, és bár időnként átpillantott a lakótársa asztalára, még nem akaródzott neki felállni és lemenni a közös lakrészükbe.   
Mellette Pansy és Theo már az esti hugrabugos buliról beszélgettek, míg Blaise egy lányt szédített. Draco majdnem hangosan felröhögött barátja csajozós dumáján, amikor eszébe jutott, bizony hiába röhögcsél, amikor neki meg esélye sincs a kiszemeltjénél. Újabb fájdalom szorította össze szívét, és átnézett a griffendéles asztalhoz, hogy legalább a szemeit legeltethesse Potteren.  
A hős viszonozta pillantását, és fejével a kijárat felé biccentett. Draco szíve nagyot dobbant, bólintott, felállt és elköszönt barátaitól. Megint egyszerre értek a Nagyterem ajtajáig Potterrel, aki csak annyit mondott:  
\- Szia, remélem jó napod volt! Gyere, mutatok neked egy meglepetést. – És választ se várva elindult közös lakosztályuk felé.

Draco szinte futott a másik nyomában, és őszintén remélte, hogy a fárasztó napja után tényleg tetszeni fog neki, amit Potter mutat, mert nem érzett magában elég erőt a színészkedéshez. De nem kellett csalódnia, mert a nappaliban szeme elé tárult látvány, a kandalló felett lógó festmény valóban örömmel töltötte el.  
\- Várj, még van valami – szólt Potter, és berobogott a hálószobába. Némi szitkozódás után előjött egy másik festménnyel a kezében.  
\- Nem tudom, hogy kit ábrázol a kép, de szerintem te igen – nyújtotta Draco felé.  
\- Ez Mrs. Piton, Perselus édesanyja – válaszolta a szőke.  
\- Akkor jól sejtettem – bólintott a griffendéles. – Mi lenne, ha őt is kihoznánk ide, a fia képe mellé? 

Draco meredten bámult Potter javaslatára, majd Piton portréja felé fordult. A tanár bólintott, és ő is őszintén megilletődöttnek látszott a hős ötlete miatt. A mardekáros pálcája egy legyintésével kissé arrébb helyezte keresztapja képét, majd mellé lebegtette a férfi anyjának portréját is.  
\- _Egy szülőnek nem szabad elhagynia a gyerekét, csak ha kényszerítik rá_ – mondta Potter csendesen. 

A szőke fiú látta, hogy ezt komolyan is gondolja a másik, nyilván a saját szülei elvesztése járt az eszében.  
\- Megtaláltad a csomagod? – kérdezte tőle csendesen.  
\- Igen, kösz, a keresztapád hagyott nekem pár képet az édesanyámról, a bájitalkönyvét meg egy levelet. De azt neked is hagyott – felelt a fiú.  
\- Bájitalkönyv? Mifélét? – kérdezte Draco.  
\- Ó, annak nem fogsz örülni – nézett rá Potter, mialatt leült szokásos helyére a kanapén. – Azt a könyvet, amitől hatodévben én lettem a bájitalmester Lumpsluck óráin. Abból vettem a Sectumsemprát is. Azt Piton találta ki.  
\- Hát, tényleg nem tölt el boldogsággal a tudat, hogy ilyen fegyvert adott a kezedbe – fanyalgott Draco a griffendélesről a festményre nézve. Piton állta tekintetét, de másképp nem tudott kommunikálni, amit a szőke nagyon zavarónak talált.  
\- Szinte hiányzik a hangja, nem igaz? – vigyorgott rá Potter.  
\- Igen, szinte – mosolyodott el Draco is. A megjelenő házimanó teát tett eléjük, Potter pedig megízesítette a szőke italát is. 

\- Három cukor, két korty tej, igaz? Így szereted? – nézett rá kérdőn a griffendéles, míg Draco alig tudott válaszolni.  
\- Igen, köszönöm. Honnan?  
\- Megfigyeltem. Bár a cukorban nem voltam biztos, ha figyelnek, csak kettőt veszel – mosolygott a fiú. – Szóval akkor gyógyító leszel? Gratulálok a Szent Mungóhoz, nagy lehetőség.  
\- És ezt honnan tudod? – képedt el még jobban Draco.  
\- A keresztapád leveléből. Megírta, hogy Dumbledore kérte tőle nekem a szobát, cserébe te meg ajánlólevelet kaptál.  
\- Tudtam, hogy benne volt a keze! – kiáltott fel a mardekáros.   
\- Igen, sejthető volt – mosolyodott el Potter. – De azért jó érzés tudni, hogy így gondoskodtak rólunk, nem? Nekem sosem volt apám, de Dumbledore mindig itt volt, bár ő inkább nagypapa korú volt. Neked viszont szerencséd volt, két helyen is kéznél volt a segítség.  
\- Azért Perselus soha nem kényeztetett el – vetette ellen Draco.  
\- Persze, sosem – utánozta a másik a hanghordozását –, csak lépten-nyomon.  
\- Hé, nem igaz! És ne utánozz, az olyan gyerekes – csattant fel a szőke.

Potter erre jóízűen felkacagott, majd megitta a teáját.  
\- Azért érdekes ember volt – nézett fel a festményre. – Valószínűleg a legbátrabb férfi, akit csak ismertem.   
\- Az volt – bólintott Draco.  
\- Mi lett volna veled, ha nem végzi el helyetted a feladatodat? Voldemort megölt volna?  
\- Igen, valószínűleg.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy Piton szó nélkül hagyta volna – ingatta a fejét a fekete. – Kiállt volna érted, valószínűleg vállalva még a halált is.

Draco némán felnézett keresztapja portréjára, azonban a tanár úgy döntött, hogy elege van belőlük, és szépen kisétált a képből.  
\- Szóval igen, csak nem akarja beismerni – mondta Potter.   
\- Megkérdezhetem, hogy mi volt az a szó, amivel kinyitottad az ajtót?  
\- Elment? – kérdezte a griffendéles a képre pillantva. – Mondd, te mennyit tudsz Piton múltjáról? Konkrétan a szerelmi életéről?  
\- Semmit. Mit kéne tudnom?  
\- Gyerek volt még, amikor találkozott anyámmal, Lily Evansszel. Tudod, egy környéken laktak. Piton mesélt anyámnak először Roxfortról, mert ő mugli családból származott, és egyedül volt boszorka közülük. Nem tudom, hogy első pillanattól fogva-e, vagy csak pár év múlva, de Piton beleszeretett Lilybe, és szerette őt a haláláig.   
\- Honnan tudod? – nézett rá hitetlenkedő szemmel Draco.  
\- Átadta nekem az emlékeit, mikor haldoklott. Láttam, mekkora szenvedéllyel imádta; láttam, hogyan vesztek össze egy életre; láttam, hogyan árulta el Voldemortnak az engem érintő jóslatot; láttam, hogyan próbálta Dumbledore-t rávenni, hogy mentse meg anyámat; láttam sírni őt anyám fényképével a kezében. A szó, ami a lakosztály ajtaját nyitja, az „ _Örökké_ ”. Ezt felelte Dumbledore-nak, amikor megkérdezte tőle az öreg, hogy az eltelt évtized múltán is szereti-e anyámat. 

Draco magába emésztgette a hallottakat, míg Potter felállt és elköszönt tőle.  
\- Jó éjt, Malfoy! Szép este volt, bor nélkül is – mosolygott a fiú.  
\- Igen – bólintott a szőke.  
Potter visszafordult az ajtajából:  
\- A barátaid elmentek bulizni?   
\- Igen. Miért, Granger meg Weasley nem?  
\- De, ott vannak ők is – válaszolt a griffendéles, majd közelebb lépett. – Tudod, Hermionénak tizenkilencedikén lenne szülinapja, és eddig minden évben az azt követő szombaton buliztunk. Most kitaláltuk Ronnal, hogy elő-születésnapi bulit rendezünk jövő szombaton, a Szükség Szobájában. Eljönnétek? Te is, meg a barátaid is?  
\- Potter, komolyan gondolod? Mardekárosok egy totál griffendéles buliba? – vonta fel szemöldökét Draco.  
\- Miért, ma a hugrabugosok közé mentek, nem? – nézett rá kérdőn a másik.   
\- Akkor is, szerinted Weasley örülne nekünk?  
\- Lehet, hogy nem, de ha meghallja, hogy én hívtalak meg, akkor majd lenyugszik. Meg különben is, nem fog balhézni a barátnője szülinapi partiján.   
\- Mondjuk, ebben van valami – bólintott Draco, majd Potter türelmetlen arcára pillantva megadta magát. – Jó, ott leszünk.  
\- Szuper – vigyorgott rá a Hős –, akkor már csak a lehető legjobb bulit kell megszerveznünk Ronnal.  
\- Megpróbáltok mindenkit lepipálni? – mosolygott a szőke a másik fiú lelkesedését látva.  
\- Ja, Ron és Neville meg Luna ma főként ötleteket gyűjteni mentek a buliba, nem pedig szórakozni. Amit a hugrabugosok kitaláltak, azt mi már nem fogjuk csinálni, hanem megkísérelünk valami újjal előállni. Tudod, Ron hoz majd Weasley Varázsvicc termékeket, és az édesanyja süti az édességeket. 

Draco Potter igyekezettét látva maga is csak szélesen vigyorogni volt képes, és megállapította, hogy a griffendéles fenemód vonzó, amikor izgatott. Pont, mint amikor kviddicsezik, belead mindent, elsöprően lelkesedik. És valószínűleg sikerrel fog járni, mert láthatóan tényleg teljes szívből szerette a boszorkát, őszintén meg akarta lepni. A szőke mardekáros szívét hirtelen olthatatlan vágy fogta el az iránt, hogy valaha is ennyire le tudja kötni Potter figyelmét. Mit nem adna azért, ha őt akarná ekkora odaadással meglepni. 

Mélázásában alig hallotta meg a fekete hajú vidám búcsúját, csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy a házimanó körülötte tesz-vesz. Halkan húzta be maga mögött az ajtót, és pont nem látta meg, amint Piton portréja újra megjelenik, édesanyja képének helyén pedig egy ismerős öregember mosolygós arca tűnt föl.  
\- Na, ugye, kedves Perselus? Mondtam, hogy csak egy kis segítség kell nekik! 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _* "át kell élned a legrosszabbat, hogy esélyed legyen a legjobbra" idézetet a tumblr-en láttam, angolul így szól: You have to go through the worst to get to the best. :D  
>  A többi kiemelt idézet pedig JKR-től származik, meg persze övé az ajtónyitó jelszó varázslatos ötlete is, ami szerintem jellemző titok Pitonra. _
> 
> _Következő fejezet:_  
>  a buli lesz, kellemesen hosszú és elcsattan benne az első csók!   
> 


	6. 6. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffendéles buli, mardekáros vendégekkel, és egy nyomulós hollóhátas fiúval. Elcsattan az első csók, de szomorú vége lesz a fejezetnek, szólok előre! :D

A következő szombatig mintha repült volna az idő, mind Harry és mind Ron szerint. A két fiú mindent elkövetett azért, hogy a náluk jóval szemfülesebb, és valljuk be, okosabb barátnőjük nehogy véletlenül rájöjjön a meglepetés bulira. Legnagyobb meglepődésükre, szinte az egész Roxfort melléjük állt, még maga McGalagony professzor asszony is. Az igazgatónő felajánlotta nekik, hogy pénteken, a buli előtti este megkéri Hermionét, segítsen neki az alsóbb évfolyamosok beadandó dolgozatait kijavítani, így a két jó barátnak és a számos háztársuknak remek alkalma nyílt berendezni a buli helyszínét.

Harry még egy merengőt is kapott kölcsön Flitwick professzortól, amibe beletették Ron, Luna és Neville emlékeit a hugrabugos buliról, és ezek segítségével döntötték el, hogy milyen lesz a Szükség Szobájának díszítése. Luna javaslatára szüreti mulatságot rendeztek, a terembe Bimba professzor segítségével füvet és rengeteg szőlőtőkét varázsoltak, a falak mentén valódi fák álltak, alattuk padokkal és apró asztalokkal; madarak csicseregtek és egyetlen estére Roxfortba költözött a természet. Csodálatos illata volt a szőlőnek is, meg a rengeteg ennivalónak, amit Mrs. Weasley és a házimanók készítettek; mire minden elkészült, már erőnek erejével kellett Ront is visszatartani az előkóstolástól.

Harry teljesen elfáradva, de nagyon elégedetten mosolyogva lépett be Piton lakosztályába, ahol a kanapén a szokott helyét most Malfoy foglalta el.  
\- Készen vagytok? – kérdezte a szőke.  
\- Készen, teljesen – roskadt le Harry az egyik fotelbe.  
\- Még mindig nem sejt semmit?   
\- Nem, és nagyon remélem, ez holnapig már így is marad – felelte, majd ásított egyet. – Bocs, mindjárt elalszom. Akkor jöttök holnap?  
\- Persze, ahogy megbeszéltük. Jut eszembe, Potter, milyen ajándékot vigyünk?  
\- Semmit, de tényleg, felesleges.  
\- Nem mondd már, hogy te meg Weasley nem adtok neki még valamit? – hitetlenkedett Malfoy.  
\- De igen, adunk, de az más. Hermione a barátunk elsőéves korunk óta.  
\- Potter, bunkóság szülinapi buliba ajándék nélkül beállítani – vitatkozott a szőke. – No, jó, akkor majd kitalálok valamit.

Harry már fáradt volt a további ellenkezéshez, így csak biccentett egyet, és besétált a szobájába. Amint letette a fejét a párnájára, már aludt is.

Szombat reggel aztán még ébresztő sem kellett, szinte kipattant az ágyból. Meg sem várta a szőkét, meg sem nézte a postáját, csak izgatottan szaladt a Nagyterembe az asztalukig. Észre se vette Malfoyt, akit pedig igen jól elszórakoztatott vehemens viselkedése, de Ron hasonlóan feszült lelkiállapotban volt. Előző este abban egyeztek meg, hogy a nap folyamán körülbelül két óránként valamelyikük felmegy a Szükség Szobájába, és leellenőrzi, hogy megfelelően működnek-e az ételekre szórt tartósító bűbájok, a növények és a dekoráció rendben vannak-e. Közösen találták ki a hazugságot is, hogy a következő pénteki kviddics meccs miatt tartanak aznap rendkívüli taktikai értekezletet és gyakorlást.

Hermione kicsit furcsállva nézett rájuk, és nem tudta nem észrevenni a hirtelen feléje áradó figyelmet sem, amivel az egész diákság kísérte minden mozdulatát, de betudta azt a két barátja szokottnál is hangosabb és lükébb reggeli beszélgetésének. Amint a fiúk rekordsebességgel végeztek az ennivalóval, máris eliramodtak a buli helyszíne felé. Harry bement mindent ellenőrizni, míg Ron felszaladt a toronyba Ginnyhez, aki már egy hete rejtegette Hermione szülinapi ajándékait. Végül elhelyezték a meglepetéseket is a teremben, majd tényleg kimentek a kviddicspályára.   
\- Minden rendben fiúk? – fogadta őket Dean.  
\- Eddig minden szuperül ment, maradjon is így – felelte Harry, majd öltözőbe vezényelte a csapatát, és tényleg nekikezdtek egy edzésnek.

Estére aztán szinte az egész Griffendél ház lázban égett, minden heted- és nyolcadéves a buliba készült, míg a szervezők alig várták, hogy túl legyenek az egészen. Hermionét nem volt könnyű rábeszélni a partira, aztán Ron bevetette a szokott aduját, hogy felügyelet nélkül a háztársaik teljesen kivetkőzhetnek önmagukból, és nekik, mint prefektusoknak kötelességük felügyelni rájuk.  
\- Oké, Ron, elmegyek, de kiöltözni nem fogok – válaszolta durcásan a boszorka.  
\- Azért a kedvemért felvennéd azt a csinos ruhádat? Tudod a pipacsosat? – kacsintott rá a vörös.

Hermione elpirult, elvonult öltözni Ginny segédletével, a toronylakók meg fellélegeztek.   
\- Király voltál, Ron! No, akkor gyerekek mi húzzunk is el a Szükség Szobájába – adta ki Harry az utasítást. – Próbáld még vagy fél órát itt tartani – kérte Ront –, addigra minden meghívott ott lesz.  
\- Csodákra nem vagyok képes, haver, bár Ginny se fogja siettetni, elhiheted. Aztán ne idd le magad, mire leérünk! – figyelmeztette barátját.  
\- Rendben lesz minden, ne aggódj – felelte Harry, és a háztársai után eredt, hogy beengedhesse őket a buli helyszínére.  
A terem előtt már kész kis tömeg állt, a többi ház nagykorú tanulói, de Harry hiába forgatta a fejét, a keresett szőke fejet nem látta meg. 

*~*~*~

\- Pansy, mi a jó ég tart ennyi ideig? – hangzott fel ugyanaz a kérdés egy szőke mardekáros torkából már harmadszorra.  
\- Most csak én érzem úgy, vagy ti is, srácok, hogy mintha Draco barátunk kissé izgatott lenne Potterék bulija miatt? – lépett ki a lányhálóból a fekete hajú boszorka.  
\- Az izgatott nem is elég kifejező szó rá – somolygott Blaise.  
\- Ha kiszórakoztátok magatokat az idétlen vicceiteken, akkor elindulhatnánk végre? – kérdezte az említett Malfoy csemete. További szóra nem méltatta barátait, csak elindult a buli helyszíne felé, míg háztársai jókat derültek rajta.

Nos, igen, meg kell hagyni, Draco kissé izgatott volt már egy hete, Potter meghívása óta. Vagyis inkább azóta, amióta megérinthette a griffendéles arcát, folyton róla ábrándozott, róla álmodott. Leszámítva azt az egy napi rosszkedvét, szinte madarat lehetett volna vele fogatni, bár ezt próbálta titkolni barátai előtt. Jó hete volt, sőt, szinte az eddigi legjobb, amit Roxfortban töltött. Potter állandóan a meglepetéspartit szervezte, és szinte minden este beszámolt neki arról, hogyan is állnak az előkészületek. Sőt, Draco adta a tippet nekik a tartósító bűbájról, mert hiába keresték, nem leltek megfelelőt, ami működött volna egy erdőben. De mivel a Malfoy család már többször rendezett partit a melegházukban, így a mardekárosnak csak egy levélváltásba került megkérdezni édesanyját. A Gyengélkedőn is sokat tanult, Madame Pomfrey elégedett volt vele, és Draco kezdte úgy érezni, jó irányba fordult az élete.

Hát még, ha… Ha végre álmaiból kilépve kaphatna egy lehetőséget arra, hogy kettesben maradhasson Potterrel, úgy, hogy a másik fiú is csak rá figyel. Draco kézen fogná a lehetőséget és a griffendélest, és megtenné, amit már múltkor is akart: cseresznyepirosra csókolná a másik száját. Egész héten próbálta eldönteni, hogy ez az ábránd jó ötlet-e vagy sem, és úgy határozott, ha alkalma lesz, a buli után megcsókolja Pottert. 

\- Draco, muszáj így rohanni? Azt hinné az ember, randid lesz! – sipákolt mögötte lemaradva Pansy.  
A szőke bevárta barátait a Szükség Szobája előtt, aminek ajtajában felváltva álltak őrt a griffendélesek, és csak annyit kérdezett:   
\- Megvan minden ajándék? Mehetünk? – Majd a többiek biccentése után beléptek az odavarázsolt erdőbe.  
\- Fú, de király ötlet! – ismerte el Theo hangosan, és Draco erre elmosolyodott, örült a griffendéleseknek szóló nyílt dicséretnek.

Igyekezett kivenni, hogy a tömegben merre lehet az Arany Trió, és barátaival elindultak egy igen hangos csoportosulás felé. Jól számított, pont ott állt Granger, mellette a két szélesen mosolygó barátjával a gratulálók gyűrűjében. A boszorka egy egyszerű selyemruhát viselt, amit pipacsok díszítettek, és ez jól illett a mellette álló vörös barátja hajszínéhez. Weasley csak egy farmert és egy fehér inget vett fel, míg Potter egy halványzöld inget viselt fekete nadrággal. Draco véleménye szerint a nadrág felettébb jó választás volt, kiemelte a fiú vékony csípőjét, hosszította az alakját. Bár Grangerhez léptek oda gratulálni, szinte le se tudta venni a szemét Potterről.

\- Kösz a meghívást és boldog szülinapot! – nyújtotta át a boszorkának a kezében tartott orchidea csokrot. Grangernek még a szája is tátva maradt a sok gyönyörű virág láttán, bár nyilván sejtette azt is, hogy szép összegbe kerülhetett a szőke mardekárosnak.  
\- Köszönöm, Malfoy, igazán nem kellett volna – szabadkozott a lány, majd odafordult a többi mardekároshoz is.  
\- Ügyesek voltatok, nagyszerű lett a díszítés – dicsérte Draco a termet, Potter közelébe húzódva.  
\- Kösz, tényleg jól sikerült, te viszont lenyűgöző ajándékot hoztál – bókolt vissza a fiú.  
\- Tudom, hogy mi kell a nőknek – felelte.  
\- És a pa… – kezdte Potter, majd elpirult és elnémult.   
\- Harry, letennéd az ajándékaimat? – kérdezte ekkor barátnője, kezébe nyomva a mardekárosoktól kapott díszzacskókat. Potter belekukkantott egybe, elmosolyodott, majd feltűnően gyorsan eliszkolt pakolgatni.

„Vajon azt akarta megkérdezni, amire én gondolok?” –morfondírozott Draco, de barátai időközben melléértek, és Pansy hangosan innivalóért sipákolt. Hiába próbálta Pottert meglesni, a griffendéles jól elbújt a tömegben, így a szőke fiú kénytelen volt barátaival együtt elindulni az egyik megrakott büféasztal felé. Amíg Blaise italt keresett maguknak, addig Draco mellé odalépett egy régebbi ismerőse, Sam Jones, egy hollóhátas fiú, akivel már számos buliban flörtölt. A fekete hajú, kék szemű, vonzó, stílusos srác ismét megpróbálta behálózni a mardekárost, aki most, hogy Potter nyomát vesztette, hajlandó volt eltársalogni vele.

*~*~*~

Egy sarokban, titokban két alak sutyorgott:  
\- Na, végre! Mi tartott ennyi ideig?  
\- Hé, én vagyok az ünnepelt, még emlékszel? Ront se olyan könnyű lerázni. Nos, itt vagyok, Zambini, mit akarsz mondani?  
\- Granger, tudod te azt jól! Téged legalább annyira érdekel, hogy mi lesz a dolog vége, mint engem.  
\- Tegyük fel, hogy igen. De akkor sem értem, hogy mit bujkálunk itt a sarokban, róluk pletykálva?  
\- Háhá, tudtam – csillant fel az olasz szeme. – Szóval az a helyzet, hogy nem tudom a kedves kis barátod mit mesélt nektek, de a vörös ex-barátnője bepróbálkozott nála.   
\- Ginny? Nem tudtam róla. Mikor? És mennyire biztos a dolog?  
\- Péntek este a klubhelyiségetekben, és nem Drac mesélte el, hanem a Parvati lány, neki talán még te is hiszel.   
\- Ne hidd azt, hogy szó nélkül el fogok neked bármit is hinni! Igenis meg fogom kérdezni!  
\- Szíved joga, Granger. Minden esetre, mivel kedvenc barátom nekem nem említette a dolgot, és te sem tudsz Pottertől semmi ilyesmit, nyilvánvaló, hogy komolyodnak köztük a dolgok.  
\- Persze, komolyodnak. Akkor mi a csudáért bájolog Malfoy egész este azzal a hollóhátas ficsúrral?  
\- Tudod, Granger, a cél szentesíti az eszközt – vigyorgott a fiú.  
\- Ez elég piszkos húzás.   
\- Lehet, viszont Potter messze elkerüli Dracót, pedig itt volna az eszményi lehetősége.  
\- Nem is értem, hogy mitől vagy te olyan biztos, hogy Harrynek Malfoy kéne?   
\- Nézzük csak, mitől is? – játszotta meg a töprengőt az olasz. – Egy, még nem égették le se Roxfortot, se a lakosztályt, pedig már kilenc napja együtt laknak. Kettő, eltekintve az első kis vitájuktól, szemmel láthatóan egész jól kijönnek egymással, mi több, Draco adott egy-két tippet a bulidhoz is. Három, hogy itt vagy, Granger. Mi sem bizonyítja jobban az igazamat, minthogy te itt állsz, és hajlandó vagy egyáltalán esélyeket latolgatni, vagyis te tudod, hogy Potter vonzónak tartja Dracót.

Hermione szúrós szemmel nézett a rá győztesen vigyorgó Zambinire, majd rákérdezett:  
\- Jó, tegyük fel, hogy tetszik neki. De honnan tudjam, hogy ez kölcsönös és nem csak egy mardekáros átverés?  
\- Túl sokat vagy Weasleyvel, nem gondolod? Nem én lennék itt, hanem Pansy, ha bármi rosszat is akarnánk a kis Hősötöknek, de ha óhajtod, akkor megesküszünk mindhárman arra, hogy Dracót igen elgondolkodtatta a Potterről és Finniganről szóló pletyka.   
\- Az kit nem? Az a kérdés, hogy mennyire?  
\- Annyira, hogy a rá nyomuló és piszok mód vonzó Jones nyílt ajánlatait hajlandó elengedni a füle mellett, és ha most rátekintesz, Granger, láthatod, hogy teljesen másvalakit keres a szemével, nem is figyel a srácra.

A boszorka odanézett, és kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy amíg a hollóhátas fiú megkísérelte Malfoy figyelmét lekötni, addig a szőke mardekáros fejét forgatva állt csak mellette, sőt a következő pillanatban, amikor Jones megpróbálta megérinteni, kitért előle, és szó nélkül ott hagyta a másikat.

\- Oké, látom, de még mindig nem értem, hogy mit akarsz tőlem.  
\- Semmit, Granger, abszolút semmit. Csak tudni akartam, hogy egy oldalon állunk, ugyanaz a célunk, és ha netalán valami gikszer jönne közbe… Nos, akkor közösen tudunk segíteni ennek a két fafejűnek.  
\- Na, jó, legyen – egyezett bele sóhajtva Hermione. – Ha Ron megtudja, hogy szövetkeztem veled, azért hogy Harryt összehozzuk Malfoyjal… Bele se merek gondolni, mit szólna hozzá.  
\- Á, ki fogod tudni te azt magyarázni, nem féltelek én! – vigyorgott az olasz. – Megyek, elmondom a jó hírt Pansynek és Theónak, te meg tartsd rajta a szemed a Weasley csajon. Nem venném a lelkemre, ha egy sajnálatos kis baleset érné, mert rossz időben, rossz helyen van.  
\- Hé, ne fenyegetőzz, mert megjárod! – nézett rá szigorúan a boszorka. – Ajánlom, hogy ne mondd komolyan, különben lőttek a megállapodásunknak!  
\- Oké, oké, csak vicceltem, nyugi! – emelte a kezét magasba Zambini. – De azért próbálj meg utánajárni, hogy mennyire komolyak a csaj szándékai, és ha kiderítettél valamit, szólj.  
Hermione még szúrósan nézett rá, majd bólintott.  
\- Leellenőrzöm a mesédet, és igyekszem. Te is szólj, ha van valami hír, például, ha Malfoy mégse bír magával és összejön ezzel a hollóhátas pasival.  
\- Szólok, bár azt hallani fogod, Jones imád dicsekedni. Öröm volt eljönni ide, Granger – bókolt pofátlanul az olasz fiú.  
\- Nem mondom, hogy hasonlóan boldog vagyok, hogy láthatlak, de kösz, Zambini – csóválta meg a fejét a boszorka mosolyogva.

*~*~*~

Harry egész este igyekezett kerülni Malfoyt, miután kis híján leégette magát a kérdésével. Nem tudta, hogy a szőke fiú mit válaszolt volna neki, de az agyában csak újra és újra ez a kérdés lebegett: „Vajon azt is tudja, hogy mi jó a pasiknak?” Értelemszerűen tudhatta, legalábbis a hollóhátas terelő, Jones szerint biztosan, mert Malfoy belépése után szinte azonnal a mardekáros mellé szegődött, és bár Harrytől messze álltak, a fekete hajú fiú érdeklődését nem lehetett nem észrevenni. 

Ha eddig volt valami kétség Harryben az iránt, hogy érdekli-e Draco Malfoy, hát most ez megszűnt, mivel egyértelműen féltékenység dúlt a szívében. Nem egyszerűen utálta a pofátlan, próbálkozó hollóhátast, legszívesebben odament volna hozzá és beledöngölte volna a földbe. Amikor aztán a srác megpróbálta megérinteni a szőke mardekárost, Harryben elszakadt a cérna, és dúvadként indult el feléjük. Mire odaért, csak a terelő állt ott, aki viszont nem értette a griffendéles Hős rosszkedvének okát, és vidám arccal kínálta meg Harryt egy koktéllal. Így aztán pár percig kénytelen volt elbeszélgetni a sráccal, miközben azt leste, hogy Malfoy visszatér-e a hollóhátashoz. Kicsit megnyugodott, amikor a szőke nem bukkant fel még negyed óra múlva sem, és ő is ott hagyta a beszédes Jonest. 

Körülnézett a teremben, hátha megpillantja valahol a mardekárost, de csak Nottot látta meg, amint a háztársaival beszélgetett. A csoportban Ginny Weasley is ott állt, és félreérthetetlen módon pillantott Harryre, aztán elindult feléje. Hiába a hősiesség, hiába a túlélés, bizony a griffendéles fiúnak inába szállt a bátorsága ex-barátnője elszánt arcára pillantva, és igyekezett oldalazva kikerülni a lány látóköréből. Szerencséje volt, mert Hermione lépett Ginnyhez, és elvitte a lányt egy sarokba megbeszélni valamit. 

Harry a pánikrohama után úgy döntött, hogy inkább elrejtőzik az ünnepelt meglepetéseit, ajándékait rejtő asztal mögé, még pontosabban megkísérelt eltűnni az ajándék halom mögött. Legnagyobb örömére meglátta a Zambini által hozott díszzacskót, amiről tudta, hogy egy üveg bort rejt, egy olyan magyar bort, amit Malfoyjal ittak. Kivette az üveget a zacskóból, kinyitotta a bort, és elkezdte kortyolni, miközben megkerülte az asztalt. Szemmel láthatóan nem ő volt a bulin az egyetlen, aki el óhajtott bújni, mert a fal és az asztal közti keskeny padon már ott ücsörgött Neville, kezében egy üveg whiskyvel.

\- Helló, Nev, mi újság? Mit csinálsz itt?  
\- Csak azt, amit te, Harry, bujkálok.  
\- Luna elől?  
\- Aham. És te?  
\- Ginny elől.  
\- Gin? Azt hittem, most Cornerrel jár.  
\- Ja, én is. De azért hetente egyszer megpróbál megkörnyékezni. Hát ti? Nem jártok?  
\- De. Nem. Nem tudom, Harry, de tényleg. Akire én vágynék, az egy kicsit legyen földhözragadtabb és néha érdekeljék valóságos dolgok is, ne csak képzeletbeliek.  
\- Nos, igen, hát az nem Luna erőssége – ismerte el a Hős.  
\- És te? Mi a baj Ginnyvel? A hírnév?  
\- Ja, meg… – és itt Harry elhallgatott.  
\- Meg az, hogy nem Draco Malfoy, igaz, Harry?

Nem éppen jó pillanatban kortyolt a borából, mert Neville szavai miatt kis híján megfulladt. A barátja megütögette a hátát, bocsánatot kért, de Harry leintette.  
\- Hagyd, nincs már semmi bajom. És azt hiszem, igen, ez a legnagyobb baj vele.  
\- Sose bánd, Harry, én sem az egyszerű esetekre bukom – pirult el Neville.   
\- Hm? Bővebben?  
\- Pansy.   
\- Ó, te még bevállalósabb vagy, mint én!   
\- No, igen, vagy szimplán hülye – bölcselkedett Neville. – Igyunk?  
\- Igyunk – felelte neki Harry.

Számos kortyolás és két üressé vált üveg után, Neville szerzett még egy tál bólét is, amiből szintén megkínálta Harryt. A fiú beszámolt arról is, hogy a buli kissé oszladozóban volt, a párok kiszállingóztak az ajtón, néhány fiú már részegen aludt egy sarokban, és Ginny éppen lelépett a pasijával. A jó hírt hallva Harry úgy döntött, hogy nem kóstolja meg Neville italát, viszont ő maga is kinéz, hátha megtalálja a szőke mardekárosát.  
\- Sok szerencsét, Harry! – mosolygott rá barátja Neville, míg visszaült a padra inni. A griffendéles intett egyet, magában elhatározva, hogy összeszedi minden bátorságát és ő is megkörnyékezi Malfoyt.

A vágyott szőkét sehol sem látta, csak annak legjobb barátját, Zambinit egy közeli asztal mellett állva. Harry a részegek minden magabiztosságával lépett oda az olaszhoz, és megszólította.  
\- _Szasz, Csokimaci! Mizújs?_  
\- Potter. Te berúgtál? – nézett rá döbbenten a mardekáros.  
\- A fenéket. _Öt puttonyos édes Nirvánában lebegek,_ ha éppen tudni akarod. Lemaradtam valamiről?  
\- Szerintem a józan eszedről, ha engem kérdezel, de mindjárt kerítek neked valakit, aki segít neked – ígérte Zambini, és körülnézett Harry barátait keresve. Őket nem találta meg, ellenben Malfoy pont feléjük közeledett.  
\- Draco, hála Merlinnek, Potter részeg. Haza vinnéd?

*~*~*~

Draco Malfoy unatkozott. Mégpedig piszkosul, holott szülei elegáns báljain már hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy elviselje a körülötte lévők sekélyes szórakozásait, vicceit, beszólásait. Sam Jones, a hollóhátas terelő sem először kísérelte meg levenni a lábáról, holott Draco meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy igazán nem érdekli a fiút, csak dicsekedni akart volna vele. Így aztán amikor a pofátlan hollóhátas megpróbálta átkarolni és hozzábújni, sürgősen lelépett a fiú mellől, szinte elmenekült a barátai után.

Szerencséje volt, mert Jones nem követte, viszont akit ő keresett egész este, vagyis Pottert, sehol sem találta. Kénytelen volt Pansy oldalán eltölteni a buli nagy részét, és amikor végre megszabadult a boszorkától fejfájásra hivatkozva, alig várta, hogy lemenjek a lakosztályba, hátha megtalálná a kedvenc griffendélesét. Kifelé indulva meglátta Blaise-t egy imbolygó alakkal beszélgetni, aki nem volt más, mint vágyálmai ismét becsípett párja.

\- Draco, hála Merlinnek, Potter részeg. Haza vinnéd? – fordult felé Blaise.  
\- Szia, Szöszi. Jó a buli? – bazsalygott rá Potter.  
\- Szia, eddig jó – válaszolt Draco vigyorogva, majd közelebb lépett a pityókás Hőshöz. – Gyere, Potter, lemegyünk a szobádba. Jó éjt, Blaise!

A szőke mardekáros számított némi ellenkezésre, de legnagyobb boldogságára a zöldszemű szépfiú szinte hozzátapadt, még át is karolta a derekát.   
\- Fogadjunk, hogy te megint józan vagy, és csak én ittam le magam – panaszkodott a fiú.  
\- Nyert, Potter, én ma nem ittam sokat.  
\- Akkor rád bízhatom magam? Vigyázni fogsz rám? – lehelte a fülébe Potter.  
Draco elkerekedett szemmel bámult a másikra egy pillanatra, aztán bólintott.  
\- Igen, vigyázok rád. Gyere, hazaviszlek.  
\- Haza, rendben, ez istenien hangzik – motyogta félálomban a bekómált Hős.

Nos, lehet, hogy istenien hangzott, viszont megoldani annál nehezebb feladatnak bizonyult, mivel Potter egyszerűen elaludt Dracóra támaszkodva. A szőkének nem volt szíve felkelteni a fiút, ezért körbenézett a folyosón, majd miután egy teremtett lelket sem látott, felkapta Pottert a karjába. Egy pillanatra ezt a tettét megbánta, mert hiába volt amúgy egy fejjel magasabb a griffendélesnél, súlyra egyformák voltak, így előhalászta varázspálcáját és pillekönnyűvé változtatta Potter súlyát. Szerencséjére senki sem járt arra a félreeső folyosóra, amit választott, és alapos körülkémlelés után, még mindig cipelve a zöldszeműt, átvágott a Nagyterem előtt, leosont a pincefolyosóra. Nagy nehézségek árán kinyitotta a lakosztály ajtaját, magában jót mosolyogva azon, hogy édes terhétől még egy pillanatra sem akart megválni. 

Mikor azonban végre beértek közös nappalijukba, Potter feleszmélt.   
\- Hol vagyok?  
\- Itthon. Leteszlek a kanapéra, jó? Hozok egy bájitalt, most muszáj bevenned, mert különben reggel irtózatosan szaggatni fog a fejed.  
Kiment a fürdőbe, behozta a józanító italt, és felültette Pottert.  
\- Gyere, ezt idd meg!  
\- Fúj, Malfoy, ennek gusztustalan szaga van!  
\- Ne kényeskedj, te ittad le magad. Mivel is, egyébként? – kérdezte Draco.  
\- Hát előbb megkóstoltam a bólét, aztán Zambini borát – válaszolta Potter.  
\- Az egész üveget egyedül ittad meg? Amikor már a múltkori fél üvegtől fejre álltál?  
\- Jól van, oké, hülye voltam, most boldog vagy? – durcáskodott a fiú, és igyekezett Draco mellől elhúzódni.  
\- Nem vagy hülye, csak nem bírod az italt. Legközelebb majd okosabb leszel – remélhetőleg –, de most kiinnád ezt? – kérlelte a szőke.  
\- Mi ez? – szagolta a griffendéles gyanakodva az apró üvegcsét.  
\- Egy kis józanító bájital. Furán festesz, nem próbálnám ki rajtad a kijózanító varázsigét, mert lehet, hogy ebben az állapotban veszélyes.  
\- Rendben, te vagy a gyógyító, de ha lehánylak, így jártál! – emelte szájához az üveget végre Potter. 

Draco gyorsan végigpörgette fejében, hogy mi mindent főzött bele Piton a bájitalba, de semmi veszélyes nem jutott eszébe, és csak a menta átható illatát érezte felszállni az üvegcséből egy pillanatra. Potternek nem igazán tetszett az innivaló, mert lenyelés után kidülledtek a szemei, és gyorsan szája elé kapta a kezét.

\- Kérsz valamit inni? – kérdezte a szőke fiú.  
\- Vizet, ha lehet – krákogta a Hős a választ. Kortyolt a varázsolt pohárból, majd hátrahanyatlott a kanapén.  
\- Jobb már? – aggódott Draco.  
\- Igen, kösz – nézett rá félig mosolyogva Potter. – Hogy hoztál le? Lebegtettél?  
\- Ja, persze – füllentette Draco, magában eldöntve, ha a másik nem emlékszik, ő bizony nem fogja felvilágosítani.  
\- Éhes vagyok – jelentette ki a griffendéles, mire megjelent a házimanó.   
\- Potter, hajnali fél kettő van. Ne mondd, hogy enni akarsz.   
\- De igen, hozz egy szendvicset – adta ki az utasítást a manónak –, de te elmehetsz aludni.  
\- Nem, maradok, ha véletlenül kihánynád a kaját, akkor elkél a segítség – ült le Draco egy fotelba, majd a visszatérő manótól teát rendelt.

*~*~*~

Fura, hogy a legtöbb ember azt gondolja, ha valaki túlélt néhány veszélyes helyzetet, akkor ő már hős, és mindent könnyen el tud intézni. Holott nem, morfondírozott magában Harry. Például most hiába ül itt teázva, vele szemben élete pasija, nem meri megkérdezni tőle a lényeget, hogy összejött-e azzal a nyálas hollóhátas Jonesszal, vagy esetleg… „A fene esne ebbe az egészbe, csak tudnám, hogyan kezdjem el!”

\- Jól vagy, minden rendben? Nagyon elgondolkodtál – érdeklődött Malfoy.  
\- Csak azon járt az eszem, hogy míg én Neville-lel beszélgettem, lemaradtam a buliról.  
\- Ó, Longbottom volt az ivócimborád? És őt mi bántotta? – kérdezte a szőke, majd hozzátette: – Nem mintha tudnám, hogy te miért is ittad le magad.  
Harry elpirult, majd így felelt:   
\- Nők.  
\- Ezek szerint örülhetek, ha a másik nemet kedvelem – szögezte le Malfoy.

Harry erre végképp bíborszínű lett, és félrepillantott. Ha Hermionénak igaza volt, márpedig sajnos általában igaza volt, nos, akkor látszódott az arcán, hogy éppen mire gondolt. De mégsem lehetett elég gyors, mert Malfoy, a kis szemfüles rákérdezett:  
\- Mi baj, Potter? Érzékenyen érint a téma? Végül te is csapatot váltottál, nem?  
\- Nem… azaz, nem tudom – suttogta Harry, és azt kívánta bárcsak nyelné el a kanapé.  
\- Finnigan ennyire béna volt, hogy nem bírt döntésre késztetni? Vagy inkább mégis a vörös veszedelem vonz? – célzott Ginnyre.  
\- Nem, ő biztosan nem – válaszolta a griffendéles. – Seamus meg… Vele nem töltöttem sok időt.  
\- Még annyit sem, hogy tudd, mit kívánsz az életedben?

Harryben felébredt a józanság, és úgy döntött, inkább lefekszik. Felállt, jó éjszakát kívánt, amikor Malfoy utána szólt.  
\- Menekülsz, Potter? Attól még a probléma ott fog maradni az életedben.   
\- Akkor mit javasolsz? Mit csináljak?  
\- Élj a mának. Tudod, Carpe Diem, a muglik mondják, nem?   
\- És ez pontosan, mit is jelent szerinted?  
\- Keress magadnak egy kedves fiút…  
\- Ja, mint te Jonest – vágta rá Harry, aztán elpirult és elfordult.  
\- Nocsak, féltékeny vagy? – vigyorgott rá a szőke mardekáros.  
\- Rád? Talán álmodban – csóválta a fejét a zöldszemű.  
\- Félsz, Potter?  
\- Tőled? Vagy mitől?  
\- Hogy olyan jól csókolok, hogy sohasem akarnál elengedni – válaszolta pimaszul a szőke.

Harryben feléledt az oroszlán, visszalépett a kanapéhoz, és Malfoy fölé hajolt.  
\- Talán inkább te járhatnál így.   
\- Könnyen kideríthetjük – lehelte a szőke felemelve a fejét.

A griffendéles maga sem tudta, hogy végül melyikük vesztette el előbb az eszét, melyikük kezdte el csókolni a másikat. Már csak az összes sejtjét átjáró izgalom maradt meg benne, a szívét, testét, lelkét átjáró borzongás, amikor a szőke birtoklón átkarolta a nyakát, és még közelebb húzta magához. Harry térdei egyszerűen összecsuklottak, ő meg szinte beleesett Malfoy ölébe, aki erre az érzésre hangosan felnyögött, de csókját nem szakította meg. „Még többet, sokkal többet, még hosszabban, soha ne érjen véget!” Csak ezek jártak a griffendéles agyában, és igyekezett a szőkeségnek mindent visszaadni, amit csak kapott tőle. Nyelvével megkóstolta a másik szájának minden zugát, aprókat harapdált a szépséges nyakon, igyekezett még közelebb húzódni Malfoy kőkemény izgalmához.   
Aztán a szőke benyúlt a nadrágjába, hogy kihúzza az ingét, és Harry hirtelen észhez tért. Lefogta a másik kezeit, még egyszer végigsimított a nyelvével a duzzadtra csókolt ajkakon, majd, bármennyire is lehetetlen volt ez a Roxforton belül, a szobájába hoppanált. 

Malfoy már csak az ajtót kívülről is megszínező záró varázslatokat bámulhatta, és egy percig csak némán, a másik után meredve zihált a kanapén.  
\- Potter, a fene essen beléd, gyere ki! – ordibálta, miután magához tért, és nem törődve azzal, hogy a védőbűbájok a kezét égették, erősen ráütött a háló ajtajára. – Potter, gyere ki, mert megbánnod! – próbálkozott kissé halkabban, majd amikor jó ötpercnyi várakozás után sem nyílt ki az ajtó, még egyet rúgott bele. 

*~*~*~

Hogy lehet, hogy akár egy fél pillanatra elhitte, hogy kell a másiknak? Hogy nem egyedül csak őt feszíti ez az állandó kín, hanem viszonzásra talál a legszebb érzés, ami valaha is a lelkében, a szívében megfogant? Miért taszította ki őt a karjaiból, amikor az felért ezer mennyországgal? Mi volt a baja vele, és miért űzött ilyen kegyetlen játékot, amikor végre őszinte volt, amikor mindenét odaadná, akár csak még egy csókjáért? Miért? Miért? 

Draco Malfoy egész életében azt hallotta, hogy egy Malfoy sosem sír. Nem könnyezett, amikor megbélyegezték, nem sírt, amikor kis híján tűzhalált halt. Sosem sírt. Eddig…

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _:D_  
>  Szerettek? Túdom, hogy nem :-)  
> Sajnos az életben semmi nem sikerül elsőre, simán, könnyen, miért legyen ez egy fanficben másként? 
> 
> _Mai fejezet két kiemelt mondatára hívnám fel a figyelmet, az "Öt puttonyos édes Nirvánában lebegek" mondatot SAMU barátomnak köszönhetem, aki tényleg ezt írta nekem egy üveg tokaji elfogyasztása után. :)  
>  A "Csokimaci" elnevezést pedig még tavaly találta ki a Shiconc Kihívás egyik résztvevője, én pedig az FB-én láttam meg először ezt a csodás, találó elnevezést Zambinire._


	7. 7. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mottó: "Át kell élni a legrosszabbat, hogy esélyed legyen a legjobbra."   
> Szokásosnál rövidebb fejezet, könny és egy szexjelenet van benne. Extra durva függővége lesz!!!

**Még egyszer a figyelmeztetések:  
a fejezet tartalmaz egy szexjelenetet (ezért 18-as), sok könnyet, rövidebb a szokottnál és EXTRA DURVA függővége lett! (kritikákban ne sírjatok, hogy nem szóltam!)**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_Hogy lehet, hogy akár egy fél pillanatra elhitte, hogy kell a másiknak? Hogy nem egyedül csak őt feszíti ez az állandó kín, hanem viszonzásra talál a legszebb érzés, ami valaha is lelkében, szívében megfogant? Miért taszította ki őt a karjaiból, amikor az felért ezer mennyországgal? Mi volt a baja vele, és miért űzött ilyen kegyetlen játékot, amikor végre őszinte volt, amikor mindenét odaadná, akár csak még egy csókjáért? Miért? Miért?_

_Draco Malfoy egész életében azt hallotta, hogy egy Malfoy sosem sír. Nem könnyezett, amikor megbélyegezték, nem sírt, amikor kis híján tűzhalált halt. Sosem sírt. Eddig…_

Egy hete történt. Már egy hete, de Draco még most sem bírt megfelelő magyarázatot találni Potter viselkedésére. Állt a zuhany alatt, folyatta magára a hideg vizet, hátha ki tudja mosni fejéből éjszakai perverz álmait, hátha le tudja csillapítani Pottert kívánó testének árulkodó jelét. Egy hete minden este úgy bújt ágyba, hogy nem fog a másikról hiába álmodozni, hogy ha már képtelen magával bírni, akkor reggel az első dolga lesz rákérdezni a griffendélesnél, és addig faggatni, míg színt nem vall, de a buli óta szinte a fiú nyomát se látta.   
Nem nézett rá a fekete hajú, nem beszélt hozzá, nem mutatta semmi jelét annak, hogy bármi is történt volna köztük. Draco meg… szinte megbénult, ha ránézett a másik elutasító arcára, szívébe hasított a fájdalom, ha Potter szó nélkül elfordult tőle. 

Időnként eszébe jutottak a régi módszerei, de nem akart többé olyan lenni, mint amilyen hat évig volt, egy zaklató, öntelt, parádézó majom, aki azt képzelte, hogy mindenki figyelme kijárt neki. Lealacsonyodhatott volna a régi személyiségéhez, de érezte, hogy ezzel aztán Pottert végképp elriasztaná magától. Tehát várt, minden nap várt, egyre tehetetlenebbül, egyre kedvetlenebbül.

Persze a barátai kiszagolták, hogy valami nem stimmelt köztük, Blaise-nek elég volt huszonnégy óra, és máris faggatózni kezdett. Hasztalanul, mert Draco a világ minden kincséért sem árulta volna el, hogy csókolózott Potterrel, azt meg, hogy a griffendéles miért nem beszélt vele, őszintén ő maga sem értette. Miután aztán reggel sem találta csak a hűlt helyét a Hősnek, elhatározta, hogy mégis elmegy a mardekáros partira, amit szombat révén barátai szerveztek a Szükség Szobájába. Bármi jobb volt, mint az elmúlt heti programjai, hogy órákig várta a közös nappalijuk kanapéján, hátha felbukkan a zöldszemű. 

\- Reggelt, Draco! Na, hogy döntöttél? Jössz bulizni? – kérdezett rá Blaise a reggelinél.  
\- Megyek – bólintott a szőke.  
\- Klassz, végre együtt a csapat! – hangoskodott Pansy.  
\- Miért, mikor voltunk külön? – kérdezett vissza Draco.  
\- Egész héten, ugyanis valaki, aki egyébként a barátunk, minden este elzárkózott előlünk – felelte Blaise. – Nem ismerős a leírás?  
\- De – vont vállat a szőke fiú –, de ma ott leszek, oké? Akár értem is jöhettek – ajánlotta fel.  
\- Rendben, majd én lemegyek eléd. Potter is jön? – érdeklődött Theo Nott.  
\- Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy Potternek milyen tervei vannak ma estére, vagy bármelyik estére – válaszolta Draco hűvösen. – Ha megbocsátotok, megyek a gyengélkedőbe tanulni. Kilencre gyere, Theo – szólt vissza, és reggelijét otthagyva elsietett.   
\- Itt valami nagyon nem stimmel, épp ideje, hogy elkapjam Grangert egy kis csevejre – jelentette ki Blaise. – Pansy, Nott, tudjátok a dolgotokat: figyelemelterelés.

*~*~*~

A könyvtár egy eldugott sarkában:   
\- Végre, Granger, már azt hittem, itt kell még szobroznom egy fél órát.  
\- Nyugi, Zambini, a kis segédeid először nem voltak valami érthetőek. Mit akarsz?  
\- Mit, mit, az agyamra mész te is! Figyelj ide, valami nagyon nagy gáz van köztük, mert Draco egy hete még kimondani sem akarja Potter nevét.  
\- És ezzel most mire óhajtasz célozni? Hogy Harry tett valamit? Mondjuk tény, ami tény, feltűnően sokat van vagy a toronyban, vagy a könyvtárban.  
\- Na, ez az! Közben Draco meg szóba sem áll velünk sem, szerintem órákig ül a nappalijukban Potterre várva. Van valakije a kis Világmegmentőnek?  
\- Már hogy lenne? Mondom, hogy ott ül köztünk. Még Ginny sem próbálkozik, megkísérelte kimagyarázni magát, de tudja, hogy rajta tartom a szemem.   
\- Akkor meg végképp nem értem. A te szülinapi bulidról még együtt távoztak, ott nem látszódott köztük semmi gond. Hacsak nem…  
\- Hacsak nem utána történt valami. Ez az, ez lesz az, Zambini!  
\- Már csak ki kéne deríteni, hogy mi volt ez a valami.   
\- Most miért nézel rám ilyen számítóan? Na, nem, én nem vállalom.   
\- De, Granger, muszáj. Draco igazi Malfoy, nem beszél, ha nem akar, ráadásul tanult okklumenciát is. Esélytelen kiszedni belőle bármilyen infót. Ellenben Potter…  
\- Nos, talán. De nagyon nagy szívességet kérsz tőlem.  
\- Ne röhögtess, Granger, ne csinálj úgy, mintha téged nem érdekelne ez az egész.  
\- De érdekel, csak éppen…  
\- Nem gondoltad, hogy konkrétan tenned is kell majd valamit? Ezt beszéltük meg, ha még emlékszel.   
\- Emlékszem, és tartom a szavam. Kiderítem, hogy mi a probléma, de részletes beszámolót ne várj tőlem.  
\- Nem várok, nekem már az is haladás lenne, ha újra szóba állnának egymással. Szinte hiányzik az első hat roxforti évünk.  
\- Tudod mit, Zambini? Szinte nekem is!

*~*~*~

Harry Potter, a Kis Túlélő, a nagy Hős, a Világmegmentő és számos más kitüntető becenév viselője eléggé lelombozott állapotban kornyadozott a griffendéles klubhelyiségben. Körülötte szombat este lévén kevés ember volt, a heted- és nyolcadéves háztársai mind meghívót kaptak a mardekárosok bulijára, és meglepő módon félretéve az évszázados ellentéteket, szinte mind egy szálig el is mentek.   
A kivétel az Arany Trió volt. Ron a pénteki edzésükön a gurkó mellé nyúlt, ami eltörte a vörös fiú két ujját. Madame Pomfrey hamar megoldotta a problémát, viszont szigorúan megtiltotta az aznap esti bulizást. Hermione nem bánta a dolgot, szívesen maradt a toronyban, míg Ron sakkozott pár alsóbb évessel, addig a boszorka tanult. 

Harry viszont kedvtelenül ült a kanapén, szinte szótlanul egész este, csakúgy, mint egész héten. Hermione bulija óta, pontosabban a Malfoyjal történt csókolózás óta nem találta a helyét. A csókot nem bánta meg, sőt, teste éjjel-nappal sóvárgott a szőke fiú iránt. Reggelente elhatározta, hogy aznap lesz az a nap, amikor rákérdez a mardekárosnál, jelentett-e neki egyáltalán valamit az egész. De miután megállt a közös nappalijukban, minden reggel inába szállt a bátorsága, és csak kiosonni volt képes a lakosztályból. Azt hitte, Malfoy majd kérdőre fogja vonni, úgy, ahogy fenyegetőzött, de a másik csendessége, tüntető némasága rosszabb volt, mint hat év együttes kínzása. Harry előző reggel ébredt úgy, hogy már nem tudta, valóság volt-e a csók, vagy csak része vágyálmainak.

\- Harry, Harry… – szólította meg Hermione.  
\- Bocs, Mio, elkalandoztam – válaszolt a fiú.  
\- Segítenél nekem felvinni a könyveimet a szobámba? Ron még nem cipelhet, ez meg sok egy lebegtető bűbájnak.  
\- Persze. Melyiket hozzam?  
\- Ezt az adagot, kösz. Ron, felvisszük a holmimat, jó? – szólt a vörös hajúnak.  
\- Oké.

\- Tedd csak le oda, köszi. Harry, kérdezhetek valamit?  
\- Persze – felelte a fiú rosszat sejtve.  
\- Baj van?  
\- Nem, nincs baj, miért kérdezed?  
\- Harry, nyolc éve ismerjük egymást. Látom, ha valami nyomaszt.  
A Hős felnézett barátja arcára, majd megvonta a vállát.  
\- Van. Nincs. Nem is tudom…  
\- Malfoyjal van valami, igaz?  
\- Igen – bólintott, majd leültek a boszorka ágyára.  
\- A szülinapi bulim után történt ez a valami, igaz? – érdeklődött a lány.  
\- Igen.   
\- Harry, ne kelljen egyesével kihúzni belőled a mondatokat!  
\- Ne haragudj, csak nem tudom, hogyan mondjam el, ha én se értem magam – suttogta elpirulva. Aztán nagy levegőt vett, és igyekezett egy szuszra eldarálni mindent, bár közben nem nézett a barátnőjére. – Szóval részeg voltam. Nagyon. Ő meg levitt a lakosztályba. Megitatott velem egy józanító bájitalt. Aztán beszélgetünk, már nem is tudom miről, de oda lyukadtunk ki, hogy milyen szerencsés, amiért nem a nőket kedveli. Aztán...   
\- Aztán, Harry?  
\- Nem tudom, hogyan, melyikünk, de megcsókoltuk egymást.  
\- És most ez a baj? Hogy egy fiút megcsókoltál? Vagy az, hogy Malfoyt?  
\- Nem tudom, Mio – állt fel a Hős bosszúsan. Idegességében elkezdett ide-oda járkálni a csöpp szobában. – Nem hiszem, hogy a tudat zavar, hogy fiú. Inkább az, hogy ki ő. Illetve, hogy ki volt ő.   
\- Nem bízol benne?  
\- Nem tudom. Nem tudom, hogy valójában mennyit változott, nem tudom, hogy tartós-e a változás, és nem tudom, hogy nem fogja-e egy nap megbánni, ha csak a kedvemért változott.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy csak a kedvedért, Harry. Madame Pomfrey nagyon elismerően nyilatkozott róla tegnap. Malfoy látta el Ron kezét, nem fintorgott, nem húzta a száját, nem tett megjegyzést, csak gyógyított, akár egy profi.   
\- Tényleg? – derült fel a fiú arca egy pillanatra. – Akkor sem tudom, hogy mi legyen. Hogy legyen-e bármi, hogy tegyek-e valamit, vagy már elmúlt az érdeklődése.  
\- Ezt nem hinném, egész idő alatt, amíg Ront kezelte, az ajtót leste. Szerintem azt várta, hogy te mikor sétálsz be. Harry, árulj el nekem valamit: kerülted egész héten, ugye?  
\- Igen. Hülyeség volt, igaz?  
\- Hozzá se szóltál?   
\- Hát nem – válaszolt bűntudatosan a fiú. – Ez még nagyobb hülyeség volt, igaz?  
\- Nem hazudom azt, hogy nem, ha nem bánod – mosolygott rá a boszorka. – Azért az hihetetlen, hogy ti fiúk időnként milyen gyámoltalanok tudtok lenni, ha érdekel titeket valaki.

\- Hé, ne macerálj, ebben mindig is béna voltam. Különben is, azt hittem, hogy neki ez jobban megy.  
\- Mármint a hódítás, Harry? Azt vártad, hogy majd eléd áll egy szál rózsával?  
\- Nem, azt talán nem – vigyorgott a fiú. – Bár mókás lenne, képzeld el.  
\- Tényleg vicces lenne – mosolygott a boszorka –, de mi van, ha azért nem vett be hasonló taktikákat, mint eddig, mert téged többre tart?  
\- Mármint, most úgy érted, hogy… Nem, az nem létezik, hogy belém szeretett volna!  
\- Lehet, hogy még nem. De az biztos, hogy változtatni akart az életén, és elhagyni a rossz szokásokat. Ebbe beletartozhat az is, hogy veled nem trükközik, függetlenül attól, hogy mit érez.  
\- Szóval, azt mondod, hogy beszéljek vele?   
\- Azt tanácsolom, Harry, hogy hallgass a szívedre! És ha jól sejtem, a szíved Malfoyt akarja.  
\- Jól sejted – pirult el a fiú. – Köszi, Mio, nem is tudom, mi lenne velem nélküled.   
\- Ha jól emlékszem, a pincében feküdnél az ördöghurok szorításában – vigyorgott a lány, első éves koruk legnagyobb kalandját felidézve. Mindketten felnevettek, majd megölelték egymást. – Na, menjünk, nézzük meg, hogy Ron a figyelő tekintetem nélkül hány üveg vajsört ivott meg a szigorú tiltás ellenére.  
\- Nem baj, ha én közben felmegyek a fiúhálóba? Ma még nem akarok lemenni, inkább gondolkoznék, és ez nem megy a pincében.  
\- Nem baj, menj csak. Jó éjszakát!  
\- Jó éjt, és kösz mindent, Hermione!

*~*~*~

Sam Jones, a hollóhátas fekete hajú, vékony testű terelője céltudatosan készült a mardekárosok bulijára. Hála a beépített kémjének, már reggeli után megtudta, hogy Draco Malfoy, a legszebb szőke fiú egész Roxfortban, a megközelíthetetlen Jégherceg is tiszteletét teszi a partin. Jones már szeptember elseje óta szívós munkával igyekezett a Potter által tisztára mosott Malfoy csemete közelébe kerülni, de lehetőleg testközelbe.   
Sam nem volt kiemelkedő képességű tanuló a házában, egyáltalán a helyes pofiján és popsiján kívül semmi extra nem volt benne, így kénytelen volt a külsejéből profitálni. Egyes rosszakarói a kurtizán szó férfi megfelelőjét szívesen használták vele kapcsolatban, pedig Sam ritkán feküdt le bárkivel is. Draco Malfoy már a hatodévükben is tetszett neki, csak akkor még a házak széthúzása és a közelgő háború miatt jobbnak látta nem kikezdeni egy ismert Halálfaló fiával. Azonban a háborúnak szerencsére vége lett, mindketten túlélték épp bőrrel, a Malfoyok meg kellően gazdag pénztárcával.

A múlt heti griffendéles buli először megfelelő alkalomnak tűnt a hódításhoz, de Draco szemmel láthatóan csöppet sem figyelt rá. Hiába dobta be csábítási kelléktára minden elemét: a gyöngyöző kacagást, a búgó hangú, sejtelmes válaszokat, a szeme, szája csábos elkerekítését, a szőke mardekáros abszolút nem érdeklődött iránta. Amikor megpróbálta megérinteni, szabályszerűen elmenekült a másik, így szégyenszemre egyedül maradt. Szerencsére csak rövid időre, mert felbukkant Potter mellette, akit ugyan nem tartott vonzónak, mivel a szemük színén és persze a híres szemüvegen, sebhelyen kívül szinte egymás tükörképei voltak, de azért bepróbálkozott nála is. Na, a Hős még hamarabb ott hagyta, mint Malfoy, sőt, ha igazak az értesülései, akkor együtt távoztak a buliról is. 

Sam így kénytelen volt az egész hetét arra áldozni, hogy kiderítse, van-e valami a Világmegmentő és az eljövendő kedvenc gyógyítója között. Legnagyobb örömére azt fedezte fel, hogy Potter kerülte a mardekárost, a szöszi meg igen sértődött fejjel nézegette lakótársát. A terelőt majd szétvetette a boldogság, beszervezett egy randit Nottal, aki remek hírforrásnak bizonyult, és a hét további részét a bulira való felkészülésnek áldozta. Megtudta, hogy Malfoy melyik színeket kedveli, mit szeret enni, inni, hogy melyek azok a témák, amiket el kell kerülni a társaságában, de miről mesél szívesen. Estére fekete mugli bőrnadrágot húzott egy vakítóan fehér inggel, amitől elegáns, de szexi kinézete lett. 

Igyekezett az elsők között megérkezni a partira, hogy ha Malfoy késne, biztosan rá vethesse magát, és egész estére ki tudja sajátítani a szőkét. Tervét siker koronázta, mert pont a Szükség Szobája elé ért, amikor meghallotta a háta mögött felcsendülni Nott hangját, aki Malfoyt kísérte.  
\- Hé, Jones, ne siess úgy, várj meg minket!   
\- Helló, srácok! Nem sietek, pont megfelelő a jelenlegi társaság – kezdett neki a csábításnak azonnal.

Malfoy csak elhúzta a száját a megjegyzésére, de együtt léptek be a terembe, sőt mellette maradt később is. Sam próbált Nott elbeszélése szerint többet hallgatni és a szöszinek tetsző témákat felhozni, de a vonzó mardekáros csak pár szavas mondatokkal reagált csábítási kísérleteire. A terelő már épp kezdte feladni a terveit, amikor Zambini lépett hozzájuk.

\- Helló, Jones, jól nézel ki! Klassz ez a bőrnaci – hangsúlyozta ki a lényeget.   
\- Kösz, bár mindenki így értékelné az erőfeszítéseimet, mint te – válaszolt az olasznak borúsan.  
\- Miért, Draco barátom nem élvezi a társaságodat? Draco, nem mondod, hogy nem szemrevaló Jones ebben a szűk nadrágban? Neki van a teremben a legjobb segge!  
Malfoy végre hajlandónak bizonyult jobban megnézni Samet, aki megfordult, hogy szemrevételezhessék az említett testrészét.  
\- De, valóban vonzó – ismerte el a szőke.  
\- Szeretnéd még közelebbről megnézni? – búgta a fülébe a terelő.   
Malfoy rápillantott Zambinire, majd vállat vont.  
\- Lehet róla szó, de csak később. Előbb elvonulnék egy pár szót csevegni Blaise-el, ha nem bánod.   
\- Persze, menj csak, addig én iszom egyet Nottal – válaszolta a hollóhátas fiú, majd popsit riszálva távozott az említett mardekáros felé.

*~*~*~

Draco napközben legalább egy tucatszor végiggondolta, hogy jó ötlet volt-e az esti parti. Tartott tőle, hogy ha lemegy és iszik, márpedig inni fog, mert az egész heti borús hangulatát el kell űznie, akkor hülyeséget fog csinálni. Nottól megtudta, hogy Sam Jones, a Hollóhát fekete hajú terelője nem hagyott fel tervével, és szívesen bújna az ágyába. A Potter előtti időkben persze sosem állt ellen az ilyen kísértéseknek, de most nem tudta, hogyan is állnak a griffendélessel, állnak-e egyáltalán valahogy, tartozik-e hűséggel a másik felé. 

Hiába volt nő- és férfifaló híre, azért nem bújt ágyba akárkivel, bár megtehette volna, mint az ifjabb Malfoy, még el is várták volna tőle. Időnként jókat nevetgélt a szeretői számát eltúlzó pletykákon, a meglehetősen hosszú listán, aminek jó, ha a fele volt igaz. Aki azt állította, hogy lefeküdt vele, nyilván ettől óhajtott hírhedt vagy népszerű lenni, akár egy napra is, és Dracónak esze ágában sem volt közölni a következő delikvenssel, hogy mennyire valótlanságokon alapul a hírneve. Valójában Pansy volt az első lány az életében, még negyedéves korukban, de szex csak egy évvel később történt köztük. A mardekáros lányok körében hamar népszerűvé vált azzal, hogy nem várta el már az első randin a szexet, hanem hajlandó volt várni. Hatodévben aztán rányitott Blaise-re és Theóra, akik rögvest marasztalták is, és Draco azóta sem bánta meg, hogy csapatot váltott. 

Jones érdeklődése se lepte meg különösebben, a háború után kapott jó néhány ajánlatot olyanoktól, akik régebben kerülték őt, mintha leprás lett volna, de Potter tanúskodása nyomán hirtelen vonzódni kezdtek hozzá. Volt olyan felkínálkozás, amit elfogadott, de a Roxfortban ezt nem szerette volna gyakorlattá tenni. Jones pedig túlzottan mohó volt, egyértelműen a hírneve és a pénze vonzotta Dracóhoz, akinek a hozományvadász a griffendéles Hőshöz való külső hasonlatossága miatt tetszett, de amúgy a hideg rázta ki a fiú számító természetétől. 

Persze az elmúlt hét, és főleg a Potterrel váltott csók után nehéz volt ellenállni a kínálkozó alkalomnak, ezért Draco úgy döntött, hogy tanácsot kér legjobb barátjától.  
\- Mondd, Blaise, te mit tennél a helyemben, ha a fiú, aki érdekelne, már egy hete hozzád se szól, de egy másik alig várná az alkalmat, hogy a nadrágodba nyúlhasson. Te kit választanál?  
\- Egyértelmű, hogy én a szexre szavaznék, de én könnyűvérű vagyok hozzád képest. Szóval Potter érdekelne, de Jones lehetne mára a matracod?  
\- Ja, lefordítva a virágnyelvemet, igen, ez a helyzet.  
\- Jones egyáltalán nem érdekel? Még egy kicsit sem?  
\- Megfigyelted, ahogy egész héten és most is Nott körül sündörgött? Szerintem tőle kapott tippeket, hogyan célszerű engem elbűvölni, mert úgy öltözött, ahogy nekem általában tetszik egy srác, csak olyan dolgokról beszélt, amik engem érdekelnek, és folyton célozgat, próbálkozik.  
\- Azért valld be, hízelegő a helyzeted. Más ölni tudna egy ilyen pasiért.

Draco be nem ismerte volna a világ kincséért sem, hogy ő bizony csak egy pasi miatt lenne képes gyilkosságra, de az illető valószínűleg a barátaival tölti az estéjét a klubhelyiségükben.   
\- Draco, tudod, mi a mottónk? A cél szentesíti az eszközt.  
\- Vagyis fektessem le, csakhogy Pottert féltékennyé tegyem? Ez egy roppant alávaló ötlet, Blaise!  
\- Nem azt kértem, hogy érts a módszerrel egyet, hanem hogy tedd félre az érzéseidet egy estére, és élvezd az életet!  
\- Carpe Diem – suttogta Draco, felidézve magában, hogy az egy hete Potternek elmondott mugli szólás milyen helyzetet eredményezett. A csók emléke, most, ha lehet még jobban, elszomorította, szinte hihetetlennek tűnt számára, hogy emlékre és nem pedig ábrándra gondolt vissza. 

\- Micsoda? Carpe mi? - nézett rá tanácstalanul Blaise.  
\- Carpe Diem, élj a mának, ragadd meg a lehetőséget. Ez egy mugli mondás – magyarázta.  
\- No, nézd csak, tudnak a varázstalanok is, ha nagyon akarnak. Szóval, akkor Jones? – kérdezte sürgetően az olasz fiú.  
\- Talán, de ahhoz még innom kell, mégpedig sokat és töményet – válaszolta Draco.  
Blaise megveregette a vállát.  
\- Ez az én cimborám! – jelentette ki hangosan, odakacsintott Nottnak, majd elkezdte húzni a szőkét egy italokkal zsúfolásig megpakolt asztal felé. – Csirió, Draco, a sikeredre! – emelt végül fel két pohár whiskyt.   
\- Csirió – válaszolta a szöszi, elvette az egyik italt, és azonmód le is húzta. – Tudod mit? Adj még egyet! 

*~*~*~

Hermionéval való beszélgetése után Harry felvonult a fiúhálóba, a régi ágyába. Megfürdött, és megkérte az ágyneműt elrendező házimanót, hogy hozza fel neki Piton lakosztályából a pizsamáját. Ahogy ott feküdt újra az oszlopos ágyban, két dolog kavargott az agyában: hogy milyen sokat változott alig két hét alatt az élete, és milyen sokat fog még, ha belekezd egy kapcsolatba Malfoyjal. Őszintén örült annak, hogy iskolaelső barátnője rögvest átlátta gondjait, és nem nevette ki a kétségei miatt. Harry maga sem volt abban biztos, hogy mi zavarja inkább, a bizonytalan jövő, vagy a lehetőség, hogy becsapják. 

A boszorka által sugallt eshetőség, hogy Malfoy máris belészeretett, nem zavaró volt, hanem egyenesen rémisztő. Hogyan tudná ő viszonozni a szőke érzéseit, ha egyrészt még nem is tudja, hogy mit érez, másrészt pedig a dolog fizikai vonatkozásaiban finoman szólva is tapasztalatlan. “Vajon Malfoy szokott randizni szüzekkel? És a kedvemért hajlandó lesz várni? Egyáltalán mennyi idő után van szex két fiú között?” – morfondírozott magában. A múltkori csókjuk után, sőt már előtte, a szőke érintése után szinte tomboltak a hormonjai, semmi másra nem tudott vágyni csak a folytatásra. De vajon ez a késztetés a szexre elég lesz-e egy kapcsolathoz? 

Ezen felül Malfoy el tudja-e majd viselni a várható reakciókat? Mert tombolás lesz a rajongói körében, az egyszer már biztos, sőt akár számos jó barátja, ismerőse, eddigi támogatója is elfordulhat tőle, amiért egy ismert és éppen Azkabanban ülő Halálfaló egy szem fiával kezd ki. Vajon nem fogja ez hátrányosan érinteni a szöszi karrierjét? Lehet-e belőle gyógyító, Harryből meg auror? Mindezek nem éppen kis horderejű problémák voltak, és a griffendéles fiú órákig töprengett ezeken a kérdéseken.

Végül arra jutott, hogy megkéri Hermionét, szerezzen neki valahonnan egy varázslók közti szexről szóló könyvet, minimum egy alap útmutatót, hogy ne legyen olyan felkészületlen. Reggel pedig majd megpróbál Malfoyjal beszélni, és dűlőre jutni a kapcsolatukkal. Remélte, hogy hosszan majd nem kell magyarázkodnia, hanem elég lesz egy-két mondat, és aztán máris rátérhetnek a lényegre, a csókolózásra. 

A csók emléke még mindig elevenen élt testében, most elég volt rágondolnia, és máris sátrat vert takarója. Miután hasztalan próbált valamilyen igen lelombozó témát találni felajzott agyában, felsóhajtott, és kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy aludni nem fog tudni ilyen állapotban. “Akár le is mehetnék, hátha hazaért és tudnék vele beszélni” – gondolta a szokásos optimizmusával. Kibújt a takaró alól, felvette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, és elindult a lakosztály felé. Odakinn a klubhelyiség már üres volt, és szerencsére a folyosókon sem lézengett sok tanuló. 

Harry kikerült pár hányó diákot, és igyekezett gyorsan, csendben, mihamarabb lejutni a lakrészbe. Miután benyitott a nappaliba, elkerekedett szemmel bámulta a sok világító gyertyát, majd végképp ledöbbent egy a kanapéra hajított fehér ing láttán. Bár ő úgy tudta, hogy egymás örökölt helyiségeibe nem tudnak csak úgy besétálni, ez úgy látszott, Malfoynak nem jelentett gondot, mert félig nyitva volt a hálószoba ajtaja. Harry óvatosan belesett, és kis híján felkiáltott a szeme elé tárult látványtól.

Malfoy, az álom pasi, akiről épp öt perce gondolta, hogy ő lehetne az első férfi az életében, nem épp szűzies viselkedést tanúsított Harry ágyában, mert meztelenül feküdt rajta hanyatt. Ha a griffendéles jól látta könnyein keresztül, akkor Sam Jones, a hollóhát terelője akrobatikázott a szőkén, hangosan zihálva mozgott fel-le a mardekáros ölében. Harryt nem érdekelte, hogyan jutottak be, mióta szexelnek, ez az első menet vagy sem; csak egy dolog járt az agyában: ki onnan, minél hamarabb.   
Később fogalma sem volt arról, hogy csendesen zárta-e be az ajtót, vagy, hogy a legördülő könnyeitől vakon hogyan volt képes feltalálni a Griffendél toronyba, a fiúhálóba, a régi ágyába. Már csak azt fogta fel, hogy szívét majd szétszakítja a bánat, és zokog, akár egy elhagyott szerető.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A nyolcadik fejezet fogja elhozni a happy végét, ennek a duplája lesz hosszúságban._


	8. 8. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Minden jó, ha jó a vége :). Béta szokás szerint Polly._

\- Jó reggelt, Roxfort! Csodálatosan napsütéses, de fogvacogtató hidegre ébredtünk, szánjuk együtt a felettünk seprűn szálló két kviddicscsapat tagjait. Éljen a Hollóhát, Hajrá Griffendél!   
\- Nem hallottál valami zümmögést a füled körül? Mintha egy furmász röpködne itt…  
\- Ööö, biztos. Minden esetre jó reggelt kíván a két kommentátor, Luna Lovegood és Seamus Finnigan.  
\- Mire tippelsz, Seamus, milyen formában van a Griffendél örökös Hőse?  
\- Hát, Luna drágám, ha a formája a hollóhátas terelőn, Sam Joneson múlna, akkor katasztrofálisban. Sajnos, kedves nézőink, hiába kitartó egész heti nyomozásunk, nem tudtunk rájönni, hogy mi okozta ezt a hirtelen ellenszenvet. Vagy van valami házi pletyka a tarsolyodban, Luna? Ki vele! Mindenki csak téged figyel!  
\- Bocs, de én sem tudok semmi újat tegnap óta, Jones nem hajlandó nyilatkozni, a másik érintett pedig mégúgy nem. Lehet, hogy Jones fejébe bújt bele egy furmász. Beszőtte az agyát, és mindenkiben ellenséget lát – találgatott Luna.  
\- Ó, szóval te is hallottad a pletykát? De hát ki nem, ugyebár? – tette fel a költői kérdést Seamus. – Roxfort szerte mindenki azt találgatja, hogy mi köze lehet Draco Malfoynak a Harryt ért sorozatos támadásokhoz.  
\- Mr. Finnigan, ha kérhetném! – szólt közbe McGalagony professzor.  
\- Én csak azt nem értem, drága jó Igazgatóasszony, hogy mit vétett Harry Jonesnak, és ha nem ő, hanem Malfoy a hibás, akkor miért mindannyiunk kedvence került kórházba?  
\- Ha belegondolsz, Seamus, sajnos nem mindenki kedvence a Varázsvilág Megmentője, mert nem volt elég a vasárnap vacsoránál elszenvedett inzultus, úgy hallottam, egész héten balszerencse kísérte.  
\- Ja, ha a balszerencse másik neve Sam Jones, akkor tényleg! – fintorgott a griffendéles.  
\- Mr. Finnigan, még egy ilyen személyeskedő megjegyzés, és távozik a mikrofon mellől! – fenyegetőzött a griffendéles házvezető.  
\- Elég a találgatásból, itt jön Madame Hooch, kezdődik a meccs! – irányította mindenki figyelmét a pályára Luna.

Draco unott képpel hallgatta a róla szóló újabb, immár nyilvános spekulációkat, és magában hálát adott az égnek, amiért a másik érintett, Potter nem állt még elé, és nem próbálta kideríteni, hogy mi az igazság. Jones múlt szombaton, a mardekáros buli végén tapadt rá, mint egy levakarhatatlan pióca, és a szőke fiú leginkább az elfogyasztott fél üveg lángnyelv whiskynek köszönhetően nem is nagyon tiltakozott. Jones eszelősen beindult rá, gyakorlatilag a fél terem őket bámulta, és bár Dracónak nem szokása a nyílt színi szex, a hollóhátas nem igazán fogta vissza magát. Végül a szőkeség kihúzta a nadrágjából felajzott partnere kezeit, és inkább levitte a terelőt a lakosztályba. 

Azóta sem tudott arra rájönni, hogy Jones hogyan volt képes az elméletileg nyithatatlan hálószoba ajtaját feltépni, csak arra eszmélt, hogy Potter illatú ágyneműben fekszik, miközben egy másik pasas csókolgatja éppen a mellkasát. Részegsége oly mértékűre fokozódott, hogy mikor a terelő végül az ölébe ült, és eljuttatta mindkettőjüket a gyönyörbe, Draco Potter nevét kiáltva élvezett el. A következő pillanatban aztán elszabadult a pokol, mert a hollóhátas fiú, érthető módon, nem örült az elszólásának, és ennek ordibálva hangot is adott. 

Dracót, aki mindig is híres volt a titoktartásáról és arról, hogy szépen bánik a szeretőivel, attól az éjszakától fogva a mardekáros háztársai kíváncsian lesték. Szerencsétlenségére az egész pincefolyosón jól hallatszódott Jones hangos távozása, sértett kiabálása, átkozódása. Főleg Blaise és Nott volt igen érdeklődő, mert a szőke fiú pechjére épp akkor értek le Piton lakosztálya elé, amikor a feldúlt és hiányosan öltözött hollóhátas kirohant káromkodva az ajtón, ellenben Draco nem jelent meg a bulin oly készséges fiú lecsillapítására. 

A szőke mardekáros nem túl boldogan, de kénytelen volt tudomásul venni, hogy közönsége akadt szakításának, és jól felfogott érdekből nem ment le vasárnap reggelizni. Csak az ebédre bukkant elő az irodából, amikor szembesült egy igen sápadt Potterrel, egy őt gyilkosan méregető ex-szeretővel és három minden lében kanál barátjával. Az, hogy nehezen tudott összpontosítani az ebédre, a helyzete alábecsülése volt, mert ahelyett, hogy magyarázatot adott volna a mellette ülőknek, azt próbálta kideríteni, hogy a griffendéles mennyit tudhat a kalandjáról. Barátai nem voltak elragadtatva a némaságától, de Draco szerencséjére a terelő és közte megesett végjáték olyannyira megalázó volt, hogy biztosan tudhatta, a fekete hajú nem fogja senkinek elmesélni az igazságot. Viszont a féligazságok, pletykák egész héten majd az őrületbe kergették őt, csak úgy, mint Jones Potter elleni bosszúhadjárata. Mert mondhatott bármit a tisztelt igazgatónő, igenis a hollóhátas volt a Hős baleseteinek okozója.

Már a vasárnap esti vacsoránál elszabadult a pokol, mikor Potter az elé letett tökleves kancsóból fogyasztott, és alig öt perc múlva sugárban hányt tőle. Azon kívül, hogy meglehetősen gusztustalan volt a látvány, és a fél Griffendél ettől szintén taccsot dobott, a Világmegmentő még inkább rosszul lett, a kiszáradásig legyengült, és szinte egy teljes napot a Gyengélkedőn töltött. Ha Draco jól látta, akkor ehhez az akcióhoz Jones partnert talált, mégpedig Ginny Weasley volt az, aki a hirtelen kavarodásban intett egyet a pálcájával. De a terelő tovább próbálkozott, és kiderült, nem ő az egyetlen roxforti, aki rosszat kívánhatott Potternek. Szinte egész héten rontások, bűbájok, apró-cseprő bosszúságok érték a griffendélest, míg végül a tanári asztaltól hordta neki az ennivalót Granger, és a fél Griffendél ház éjjel-nappal vigyázott rá. 

Draco kutyául érezte magát, és tombolt, amikor kiderült, hogy két harmadéves mardekárost is be tudott szervezni Jones a bosszúhadjáratába. Csak Blaise gyorsaságán múlott, hogy nem lett komolyabb baja a két fiúnak, de onnantól kezdve szinte minden mardekáros csatlakozott Potter őrzéséhez. A szőke fiú egyre sápadtabb lett, és hiányzott neki a Hős társasága, akit biztonsága érdekében McGalagony visszaköltöztetett a toronyba. Ha tudta volna előre, hogy egyetlen meggondolatlan és rosszul sikerült félrelépésének ilyen következményei lesznek, bizony isten inkább cölibátust fogadott volna Potterre várva, akár az idők végezetéig.

Aztán a fekete hajú kiköltözése után újra be tudott menni a hálószobába, és megtalálta Potter otthagyott pizsamáját. Beteges volt, vagy sem, már nem érdekelte, belefúrta fejét a párnába, magához szorította a másik fiú ruháit, és onnantól kezdve ott aludt a másik ágyában, ami még őrizte a szívének oly kedves illatot. Immár semmi nem tartotta vissza attól, hogy bevallja önmagának, fülig szerelmes lett az ellenségébe, Harry Potterbe, és éjjel-nappal a másik után sóhajtozott. 

Most pedig ott ült a kviddics pálya melletti lelátón, szívszorongva, mert Sam Jones arcáról világosan le lehetett olvasni a rosszindulatot, amivel Potterre nézett. A hős szinte egész héten tűrte a hollóhátas bosszúhadjáratát, de előző este elszakadt nála is a cérna, és a Nagyteremben, mindenki előtt kérdőre vonta a terelőt.   
\- Kérdezd csak a drágalátos lakótársadtól, Potter, hogy mi bajom veled! – üvöltötte neki Jones, és a következő pillanatban Dracót méregette mindenki.   
\- Meg fogom – felelte komoran Potter, de aztán nem ment le a lakosztályba kikérdezni a szőke mardekárost.

Draco viszont már hajnali hat óta fenn volt, és félve gondolt a máskor oly izgalmas, szórakoztató kviddicsmeccsre. Rájött arra, hogy Potter nem lesz biztonságban odafönn az égben, mert hiába üli meg a seprűt kitűnően, ha Jones rávette néhány csapattársát bosszúja folytatására, akkor életveszélyben lesz. A gurkó nem kicsit tudott ütni az emberen, és bár a griffendélesnek már volt balszerencséje egy elvarázsolt labdához, most talán még nehezebb helyzete lesz, mint másodévükben, mert az egész heti üldözés után nyilván lankadt már a figyelme. 

Madame Hooch belefújt a sípjába, megkezdődött a meccs, és Jones, mint várható volt, rögvest Potter felé ütötte a gurkót. Lentről jól lehetett látni, hogy a másik hollóhátas terelő, sőt a csapatkapitány is a bosszúszomjas fiú pártját fogta, és mindhárman igyekeztek Potter játékát zavarni. Ginny Weasley sem volt éppen kedves, mert ahelyett hogy a hollóháti támadásokat próbálta volna kivédeni, kétszer is nekiment teljes sebességgel Potternek, harmadszorra meg eljátszotta a hattyú halálát. Úgy tett, mintha az ütközéstől esett volna le a seprűjéről. Potter persze elkapta, a kis vörös ribanc meg igyekezett elfészkelni magát a hőse ölébe, de Madame Hooch leállította a játékot, és a boszorka kénytelen volt visszamászni a saját seprűjére.

Draco elégedetten vigyorgott a kis közjáték végeredményét látva, majd megpillantotta, szinte Potterrel egy időben, a cikeszt.  
\- Ott a cikesz! – kiáltotta el magát Finnigan is, és az egész lelátó a Világmegmentőt figyelte, amint majdnem utolérte a kis szárnyas aranylabdát.  
Épp rákulcsolta az ujjait, amikor a hollóháti térfélről elindított gurkó teljes erővel a fejének koppant, leverve Pottert a seprűről. Draco dermedten bámulta a fiú zuhanását, majd némaság ült a stadionra a mozdulatlan testet látva. Mindenki visszanézett döbbent arccal a győztesen vigyorgó Sam Jonesra, akire egy fél pillanat múlva rávetődött a fél griffendéles kviddicscsapat, az ordítva átkozódó Ron Weasleyvel az élen. 

Madame Hooch kiabált, sípolt, de Draco már se nem hallott, se nem látott, Grangerrel, Madame Pomfreyval és az igazgatónővel egy időben, négyféle irányból szaladtak oda a földön fekvő Potterhez.   
A gyógyító pálcáját azonnal a fiú felé emelte, és elvégezte a diagnosztizálást.   
\- Van pár törött bordája, eszméletlen, valószínűleg agyrázkódása is lesz, de semmi mást nem érzékelek. Egy hét szigorú ágynyugalom, és rendbe jön. Mr. Malfoy, segítsen bevinni a gyengélkedőre – irányította a javasasszony rögvest a szőke fiút.  
\- Hagyják abba azonnal! – kiabált McGalagony, mert időközben szabályos tömegverekedés tört ki, nemcsak a pályán, hanem a lelátókon is.  
\- Malfoy, vidd el Harryt innen! – kiabált rá Granger is, mire Draco felkapta Potter testét a kezébe, és elindult vele fel a Gyengélkedőre. Nem nézett hátra, de a zajokból ítélve iskolatársai éppen lerombolták a kviddicsstadiont.

*~*~*~

Fejfájás, fülzúgás, zavarodott látás; ilyen egy szép reggel Potter módra. Vagy legalábbis egy kviddicsmeccs után néha előfordul az ilyesmi, de hogy akkor ne a gyengélkedőn kelt volna fel, olyan még nem. Harry zúgó fejjel nézett szét, majd megállapította, hogy a Pitontól örökölt lakosztály hálójában fekszik, ahol nem is oly régen Malfoy meg Jones tornázott együtt. De az elméjébe tolakodó gondolat felerősítette a meglévő hányingerét, és görcsösen próbált felülni, hogy kiadhasson magából mindent. Ekkor kinyílt a szoba ajtaja, és besietett rajta a holt fehér arcú lakótársa, kezében jó néhány üveg bájitalt tartva, nyomában egy tálcát cipelő házimanóval.

\- Potter, végre! Hogy vagy? Van hányingered? – kérdezett rá azonnal.  
Harry csak bólintani tudott, a következő pillanatban elkezdett öklendezi. Malfoy szó nélkül ugrott egy lavórral mellé, megtámasztotta a vállát, hátát, majd amikor a griffendéles végzett, némán eltüntette a mocskot. Harry hátrahanyatlott a párnán, már épp kérdezni akart a meccsel kapcsolatban valamit, amikor kopogást hallottak.

\- Ez Madame Pomfrey lesz, meg persze Granger. Riasztóbűbáj volt az ágyadon – magyarázta, majd kisietett beengedni a két boszorkát. Harry fél füllel hallotta, ahogy a gyógyító rögtön kérdezősködni kezdett, Malfoy pedig csendesen felelt neki.  
\- Mr. Potter, végre! Két napig aludt, már kezdtünk aggódni magáért. Elmúlt a hányingere? Bevett már valamilyen bájitalt?   
\- Még nem – válaszolt Harry rekedten, mire a szőke fiú mellé lépett, megtámasztotta a hátát, szájához emelte a teáscsészét és megitatta őt. A két boszorka egymásra mosolygott, majd a javasasszony kiparancsolt mindenkit a szobából.

\- No, akkor lássuk, javult-e már az állapota – kezdett neki a vizsgálatnak. Pár percnyi mágikus vizsgálat és néhány kérdés után belediktálta a bájitalokat, majd elmosolyodott. – Túléli, mint mindig. A törött bordái szépen gyógyulnak, és két-három nap pihenés után majd a nappaliban üldögélve eltölt még egy hetet, aztán újra vizsgálom.   
\- Mi történt velem? Miért itt vagyok és nem a gyengélkedőn?  
\- Nem emlékszik, Mr. Potter? – kérdezett vissza szúrósan nézve a nő.  
\- De igen, elkaptam a cikeszt, aztán nekikoppant valami a fejemnek. Innentől viszont semmire.  
\- Lezuhant, szerencsére nem volt túl magasan. Eltörtek a bordái, beütötte a fejét, agyrázkódást kapott. A gyengélkedőre meg azért nem tudom vinni, mert részint nem biztonságos, részint pedig tele van, még a pótágyakon is betegeket ápoltam. Granger kisasszony és Draco Malfoy nélkül nem tudtam volna ennyi embert ellátni. Ha most megbocsát, én vissza is megyek, majd a barátai elmesélnek magának mindent. A gyógyszereit Mr. Malfoy fogja adagolni, és magát nem szeretném megfenyegetni úgy, mint egyes griffendéleseket, mert nem hajlandóak egy mardekáros kezéből bájitalt elfogadni. Kétnaponta lejövök magához és megvizsgálom, rendben? Pihenjen sokat, ma és holnap még csak a fürdőszobába sétálhat el, minden más mozgás szigorúan tilos. Ért engem?  
\- Igen, asszonyom, és köszönöm.  
\- Nincs mit, Harry – búcsúzott a boszorka, és kinyitotta az ajtót, intett Hermionénak, hogy bemehet barátjához.

\- Jaj, Harry, végre, hogy jobban vagy, már úgy aggódtam. És Ron is, csak tudod, ő még fenn van a gyengélkedőn. Jobban vagy? Mit mondott Madame Pomfrey? Meddig kell még feküdnöd? Nem szédülsz? Nincs hányingered?  
Harry elmosolyodott a barna hajú boszorka szapora beszéde hallatán.  
\- Lassabban, Granger, ennyi kérdésre még én sem tudnék felelni, pedig makkegészséges vagyok – lépett vissza a szobába Malfoy is. – Minden mugli képes bőrlégzésre, vagy ez egy különleges egyéni adottság?   
\- Draco, kimennél? Nagyon poénos, tényleg.  
\- Mindjárt – vigyorgott a szőke. Odalépett Harry mellé az ágyhoz. – Kérsz még valamit? Pomfrey szerint megittad a bájitalokat, tehát fél óráig nem tudok ennivalót hozni neked, de ha valami mást kérnél…   
\- Kösz, nem, csak teát innék, azt szabad?  
\- Persze, segítek – felelte a szőke, és újra megtámasztotta Harry hátát, míg megitatta a fiút. – Granger, ne vigyorogj! Kapsz egy fél órát, aztán hat az altató. Kinn leszek, ha kellenék.   
\- Kösz, Draco, majd szólunk – mosolygott még mindig a boszorka, majd egy széket varázsolt az ágy mellé.

\- Draco? – kérdezte Harry.  
\- Igen, kicsit összebarátkoztunk az elmúlt napokban.   
\- Madame Pomfrey szerint tele van a gyengélkedő. Mi történt?   
\- Ó, igen, te akkor már eszméletlen voltál. Tehát amikor Ron meglátta, hogy Jones neked irányította a gurkót szándékosan, akkor ráugrott annak a szemétnek a fejére, és megpróbálta még a levegőben péppé verni. Persze Jones segítségére sietett a csapata, mire nálunk is majd mindenki beszállt a bunyóba, sőt az egész stadionban verekedés tört ki. Láttad volna Zambinit meg Parkinsont, ahogy átkozták a hollóhátas kviddicscsapatot, azokat meg a hugrabugosok védték. Aztán valahogy kialakult, a Griffendél és a Mardekár együtt legyőzte a másik két házat. Igaz, hogy közben a stadion siralmas állapotba került, McGalagony meg is tiltotta idénre a kviddicset.  
\- Mi? A mardekárosok kiálltak értem? De hát, hogy? Miért?  
\- Ha jól sejtem a kinn posztoló szőke fiatalembernek meglehetősen sok köze lehet a dologhoz – válaszolt mosolyogva Hermione.  
\- Viccelsz? – nézett rá még döbbentebben Harry. De mivel hatni kezdett az altató bájital, többet már nem tudott kérdezni, csak félálomban hallotta meg, hogy barátnője behívja Malfoyt hozzá.

Következő ébredése valamikor az éjszaka kellős közepén lehetett, amikor a szükség ingere felkeltette. Felült az ágyában, megkísérelt egyedül felkelni, de a résnyire nyitva hagyott ajtóban máris megjelent a szőke fiú.   
Szó nélkül Harryhez lépett, felsegítette, kikísérte a vécére, és az ajtó zárása előtt csak annyit mondott:   
\- Ha baj van, kiálts.  
\- Jó – suttogta vissza neki a griffendéles, furcsán elgyengülve a másik előzékenységétől.   
Végül sikerült egyedül, ájulás nélkül elvégeznie a dolgát, sőt az arcát is megmosta. Amikor azonban felemelte a fejét a mosakodásból, megszédült, és csak a belépő Malfoy mentette meg az összeeséstől.  
\- Gyere, segítek – fogta meg a derekánál a mardekáros.   
Kivezette a kanapéhoz, majd a megjelenő házimanótól elvett egy szendvicset és Harry elé tette. – Egyél, különben nem fognak hatni a gyógyszerek. Elég pár falat is – magyarázta, amikor látta, hogy a Hős tiltakozni készül.

Harry csendben falatozott, ivott az elé tett teából is, majd engedelmesen megitta egymás után a bájitalokat. Malfoy kinyitotta az üvegeket, és közben megjegyzést fűzött mindegyikhez.  
\- Ez fájdalomcsillapító, cseresznye ízű. Ez a szédülés és fejfájás ellen, mentolos ízű. Ez még egy kis csontforrasztó, borzalmas íze lesz, bocs, nem lehet ízesíteni semmivel. Étvágygerjesztőt kérsz, vagy már elvettem az életkedvedet is?  
\- Nem kérnék, kösz – suttogta még mindig gyengének érezve magát Harry.   
\- Nincs lázad – állapította meg a szőke, miután kezét rátette a griffendéles homlokára. – Megvizsgállak, jó?  
Harry csak bólintani bírt, amíg a másik pálcáját felemelve, komolyan nézte őt.   
\- Gyengeségen kívül van más panaszod? – kérdezte végül profi gyógyítóhoz illően.  
\- Semmi, csak álmos vagyok – felelte Harry elbicsakló hangon.  
\- Segítek, támaszkodj rám – lépett mellé a szőke, majd lassan bevezette betegét az ágyába.  
\- Kösz – suttogta Harry, de a választ már nem hallotta, elragadta őt az álom.

*~*~*~

Draco még mindig tombolni tudott volna a dühtől, valahányszor ránézett Potter arcára. Illetve Harryre, mert magában, valamikor az első döbbeneten és pánikrohamon túljutva, így kezdte emlegetni a srácot. Két teljes napig ült a szívének kedves, de végtelenül sápadt fiú mellett étlen- szomjan, valamiféle csodára várva. Csak az igazgatónő látogatása után odarendelt étel miatt állt fel a betegágytól, ezért maradt le Harry magához téréséről. Persze, a griffendéles ágyára szórt riasztó bűbáj azonnal jelzett neki, a már előkészített bájitalokat csak be kellett vinnie. 

Harry láthatóan nem volt még teljesen magánál, és ahogy Madame Pomfrey megjósolta, rögvest hánynia kellett. Talán ha egy hónapja történt volna a fiúval ez a baleset, akkor Draco nem lett volna képes elviselni a nem túl szép látványt, és lavórt tartani a másik elé, de most a világon a legtermészetesebb dolog volt gondoskodni róla. Viszont nem mert még sokat maradni Potter mellett, félt, hogy elárulja érzelmeit, és a másik nem fog hinni neki. Granger persze nyíltan kinevette gyávasága miatt, és még mielőtt távozott volna a betegágytól kereken huszonnégy órát adott a szőke mardekárosnak, hogy rendezze érzéseit és kapcsolatát Harryvel.

„Könnyű azt mondani!” – dohogott magában Draco, bár tényleg semmi másra nem vágyott, csak a fekete hajú fiú mellett ülni éjjel-nappal és vigyázni rá. A gyengélkedőről már kezdték kiengedni a pácienseket, és bár a javasasszony igyekezett helyet szorítani Harrynek, a szőke mardekáros őszintén örült, amikor McGalagony professzor közölte, hogy jobban bízik Piton lakosztályának védelmében, mintsem megkockáztassanak még egy tömegverekedést. Így is volt néhány kisebb baleset a már gyógyult, de nem túl észlény hugrabugosok miatt, akik szerencsésebben megúszták a stadionbeli közelharcot, viszont bosszút akartak állni a griffendéleseken. Granger csak az utolsó pillanatban vette észre, hogy valamelyik hetedéves kicserélte a háztársai gyógyszerét hánytatóra, így a vétkes fiú Jonesszal és pár hasonlóan bosszúszomjas roxforti diáktársával együtt átköltözhetett a Durmstrangba. Az igazgatónő szigorú büntetést mért ki minden verekedőre huszonnégy órán belül, félévig minden kviddicscsapattag büntetőórákra járhat majd péntek délután és szombat délelőtt, az egész kviddicsezés felfüggesztése mellett. 

A mardekárosok ennyi büntetéssel megúszták, a Griffendél viszont pontlevonást is kapott Weasley első jobbegyenese miatt. A vörös hajú fiú hamar magához tért, és szinte legszívesebben ott folytatta volna a verekedést, ahol abbahagyta. Nem érdekelte a törött lába, csak Potter eszméletlenségének okozóját szerette volna a földbe döngölni. Néhány igencsak hangos vita után Madame Pomfrey négyfelé választotta a gyengélkedőt, így legalább csend is volt, meg hamarabb is gyógyultak a betegek. 

Draco csak egyszer ment fel látogatóba a verekedés utáni napon, akkor is szinte rettegett egyedül, illetve a házimanó felügyeletére bízva hagyni Pottert. Pedig az összes barátja megsérült, Nottnak eltört az orra, Blaise arca és teste csupa kék-zöld folt volt, és még Pansyn is volt számos karmolás nyom. Weasley rögvest beszólt neki, bajkeverőnek nevezte, és őt okolta az egész kirobbant botrányért, ami miatt Draco nem is tiltakozott. Granger látva azt, hogy lelkileg mennyire padlón volt, visszakísérte a lakrészébe, és a szőke fiú sose gondolta volna, hogy épp az okostojás boszorkának fogja először kimondani, hogy Potter mennyire fontos neki.   
Most már csak azt kellett volna kitalálnia, hogy Harrynek hogyan vallja be érzéseit, mert Granger szerint a fiú egész héten csak bámult ki a fejéből a kviddicsmeccs előtt, nyilván foglalkoztatta valami. Draco remélte, hogy a griffendéles következő ébredésekor már tudnak pár szónál többet beszélgetni, habár őt a másik gyógyulásának jele is megnyugtatta. Igaz, hogy nem evett éjszaka sokat, de legalább nem hányta ki rögtön az ételt és a gyógyszereit, már ez is haladás volt. Madame Pomfrey is aznapra ígérte magát, tehát ha Potter felébred, akkor a riasztóbűbáj jelezni fog a gyengélkedőben is. 

\- Nem lesz semmi baja, túléli – szólalt meg a kandalló felől egy ismerős hang. A festményen, ahol Mrs. Piton képmásának kellett volna lennie, Dumbledore professzor arca látszódott, aki hamiskásan mosolyogva nézett le Dracóra. – Jó látni ezt a féltő, védő oldaladat, fiam, úgy látszik Harry mindenkiből képes kihozni a legjobbat. 

A szőke mardekáros legnagyobb szerencséjére nem kellett felelnie erre a kétértelmű megjegyzésre, mert a Potter ágyára szórt riasztóbűbáj jelzett, és ő rögvest beszaladt a fiúhoz.   
\- Várj, segítek, ne erőlködj – lépett oda Harryhez, aki megkísérelt felkelni az ágyból. – Megint a mosdóba?  
\- Igen – suttogta a betege, és hagyta magát vezetni a szőke fiú által. Amikor eljutottak az ajtóig, kissé elpirult és tétovázott.   
\- Potter, bekísérjelek? Azt szeretnéd? – kérdezett rá Draco. – Nem muszáj felelned, elég, ha bólintasz.

A griffendéles fiú pipacsvörösre gyúlt arccal bólintott, míg a mardekáros segítője bevezette egészen a vécéig. Szótlanul állt meg mögötte, a másik fiú remegő keze helyett lejjebb tolta annak pizsamanadrágját, aztán félrepillantott, próbálva nem kíváncsiskodni, nem használni ki az eszményi lehetőséget a kukkolásra. Amikor Potter végzett, némán segítette vissza a fiú nadrágját, majd odavezette a mosdóhoz. Harry rábámult a tükörben, még mindig piroslott az arca, de tekintetében csak döbbenet volt. Draco kivezette őt a fürdőből, a nappaliba belépő Madame Pomfrey pedig nyomban felajánlotta, hogy visszakíséri Pottert az ágyába.   
\- Ha lehet, inkább itt vizsgáljon meg – kérte a griffendéles, mire a javasasszony csak bólintott, és leültette a fiút a kanapéra.   
\- Megyek, kicserélem az ágyneműt, és elvégzek pár tisztító bűbájt is – mondta Draco, és igyekezett nem észrevenni Pomfrey kíváncsi pillantását.

*~*~*~

\- Hogy van, Harry? Evett ma már?   
\- Nem, még csak alig öt perce vagyok fenn. Malfoy kikísért vécére, és mire végeztünk, addigra jött ön.  
\- Rendben, akkor megvizsgálom, utána hozatunk ennivalót magának. Nos, úgy látom, a bordái teljesen összeforrtak, semmi nyoma az esésnek. Szédülés, hányinger van még?   
\- Igen, mindkettő, bár már nem annyira intenzíven, mint eddig.  
\- Milyen bájitalokat ivott az éjszaka?  
\- Csontforrasztót, fájdalomcsillapítót és Perselus saját főzésű fejfájás elleni gyógyszerét – válaszolta a visszatérő Malfoy.  
\- Hányinger ellen nem kapott semmit?   
\- Nem, mert azt mondta, nincs hányingere, vagy volt, Potter? – nézett rá kérdően a szőke.  
\- Nem, csak szédültem – válaszolta halkan Harry.  
\- Rendben, eddig kitűnő munkát végzett, Mr. Malfoy, szép jelentés lesz a tapasztalatait leíró aktában. Most szerintem próbáljon enni egy kis levest, Harry, aztán a lakótársa beadja a következő adag gyógyszereit, és mehet is vissza, aludni. Holnap, ha nem szédül, már kiülhet ide két-három órát, fogadhat vendéget, de csak Granger kisasszonyt.  
\- Mást nem is szeretnék beengedni egyelőre – morogta Malfoy.  
\- Megyek, jelentem az igazgatónőnek, hogy milyen az állapota, valószínűleg holnap már ő is meglátogatja. Ha valami gondja van, kérje Draco segítségét, mindenben szolgálatára lesz, csakúgy, mint eddig. Viszlát, Harry.   
\- Köszönöm, és viszlát, Madame Pomfrey – szólt a fiú a távozó boszorka után.   
\- Kikísérem – ajánlotta Malfoy, aki elpirult a gyógyító nyílt dicsérete miatt.

Harry elgondolkozva bámult utánuk, és hálásan gondolt a pár perccel ezelőtti mosdós jelenet miatt Malfoyra. Hihetetlen volt, de profizmust sugallt a szőke, ahogy kitalálta zavarának okát, ahogy némán segített, ahogy bánt vele. A javasasszony nyílt dicsérete meg még inkább furcsa volt, ezek szerint a mardekáros végig itt ült mellette, és csak a kívánságait leste? Mindenképpen meg akarta tudni az igazat, de attól tartott, hogy most nem a szokott őszinte modorát kell bevetnie, hanem kerülő úton fog tudni csak információhoz jutni. 

\- Rosszul vagy? – nézett rá aggódva Malfoy.  
\- Nem, csak elgondolkoztam.   
\- Hozatok levest, és behozom a gyógyszereidet – jelentette ki a szőke, majd szólította a házimanót. – A tökleves a kedvenced, igaz? – kérdezte.  
\- Igen – képedt el azon Harry, hogy a másik tudja, mit szeret.  
\- Most bemegyek a laborba, de ha rosszul lennél, csak próbálj meg kiáltani egy nagyot, jó? Rögtön jövök – közölte a mardekáros.  
\- Jó – felelt halkan.   
Szinte egy pillanat múlva visszatért a másik, sőt megérkezett a manó is egy gőzölgő tányér levessel.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy egyedül meg tudom enni – jelentette ki Harry.  
\- Nem baj, itt vagyok, megetetlek – válaszolt egyszerűen a szőke fiú.  
Lepakolta a bájitalokat az asztalra, rendelt még magának is ebédet, aztán visszafordult a griffendéles felé. Leült hozzá a kanapéra, kezébe vette a tányért. és lassan kimerte az első kanál levest. Három kanál után megállt, megkérdezte:   
\- Inni nem kérsz?

Harry megrázta a fejét, szinte fájt bevallania önmagának, hogy a másik gondoskodása mennyire jól esik neki, milyen intimnek tartja ezt a pillanatot kettőjük között. A múlt heti harag, csalódás és fájdalom most teljesen eltűnt a szívéből, és csak az elegáns fehér kezet bámulta, elmerült az ezüst-kék szemek tükrében, nyíltan csodálta Malfoy szép arcát. Nem mintha a másik nem viszonozta volna a mustrát, féltő odaadással nézett Harryre, egyenesen bele a zöld szemekbe, néha csöppet el is felejtve, hogy mi lenne a dolga. Végül a leves felénél a griffendéles megrázta a fejét, mire Malfoy szó nélkül eltette a tányért, és sorban odaadta a bájitalokat.

\- Készen vagy. Maradsz még itt egy kicsit, vagy visszakísérjelek a szobádba? – kérdezte végül gyógyítója.  
\- Bemennék pihenni, ha lehet.  
\- Persze, segítek, támaszkodj rám. – A szőke bekísérte, majd segített neki lefeküdni. – Jó így, vagy kérsz még valamit?  
\- Igen, mesélj el mindent, amiről lemaradtam – kérte Harry.  
\- Az bajos lesz, én se láttam sok mindent. Granger elmesélte, hogy mi történt a meccsen?   
\- Igen, meg azt hogy tömegverekedés volt.  
\- Igen, az volt. Miután leestél a seprűről, Madame Pomfrey engem kért meg, hogy felvigyelek a gyengélkedőre. Így én sem láttam, hogy miféle bunyó volt, de Weasley a lábát törte, Theo az orrát, Blaise és Pansy is csupa kék-zöld folt.   
\- Ron kivel verekedett?  
\- Elsősorban Jonesszal. Aztán mindenki mással, aki a hollóhátast védte volna. Én sem tudok többet, csak azt, amit Granger meg a barátaim meséltek.  
\- Mio szerint a mardekárosok kiálltak Ronék mellett – próbálta terelni a beszélgetést az őt érdeklő irányba Harry.  
\- Talán, mondom, én sem voltam ott, tehát csak másodkézből való információim vannak – bámult el a feje mellett a szőke.  
\- Zambini sem mondott semmit?   
\- Hát, lehet, hogy azt említette, hogy miután Jones és három csapattársa is Weasleyt próbálta a földbe passzírozni, úgy gondolta, hogy ez mégsem olyan vicces látvány, és beszállt a bunyóba. Meg persze Theo szerint Jones volt az első, aki megpróbálta kimondani a halálos átkot a barátodra, és ezért ő megkísérelte leütni a terelőt, így tört el az orra, de Jones egyszerre nem lehetett annyi helyen, mint ahányan elmondásuk szerint verekedtek vele.  
\- Szóval túl sok a híresztelés? – mosolyodott el Harry. – És mi újság azzal, hogy téged kellene megkérdeznem, hogy miért volt rám dühös a hollóhátas?

Malfoy finoman szólva sem lett lelkes a terelő elejtett mondatának emlegetésétől, és igyekezett kibújni a válaszolás elől.  
\- Nehogy megerőltesd magad, inkább beszéljük meg holnap, jó?  
\- Nem, Malfoy, ma. Itt voltam, láttalak titeket, nem értem, mi dühítette fel Jonest, ha megkapta, amit akart.  
\- Micsoda?  
\- Mondom, itt voltam, láttalak titeket, épp itt az ágyamban fetrengeni – erősítette meg az elmondottakat Harry.  
\- De hát hogyan? – habogott a szőke, és közben fülig pirult, amikor megértette, hogy mit sugallt neki a másik.  
\- Nem tudom, azt sem tudom, hogy ti hogyan jutottak be az elvileg engem illető örökrészbe. Ki nyitotta ki az ajtót? – kérdezte fagyosan a Hős.  
\- Jones, de már nem emlékszem én sem pontosan a részletekre, elég részeg voltam.  
\- Van, amihez nem eléggé – vetette oda Harry.  
\- Hibáztam, tudom, szerinted nem forgatnám vissza az idő kerekét, ha lehetne? Mindent megadnék azért, hogy meg nem történtté tegyem azt az éjszakát, de ilyet nem lehet. Most boldog vagy, Potter? Hülye voltam, igen, képzeld, még velem is elő szokott fordulni! – ordította Malfoy, és kiviharzott a szobából.

*~*~*~

Szóval látta őket szex közben. Csodás, ha eddig hibásnak érezte magát, most kész katasztrófaként tudott csak gondolni az elmúlt időszakra. Ezek szerint újabb hülyeséggel bővült élete elcseszett tetteinek, amúgy is már hosszú listája. És pont ezt látta meg Potter, ami nem számít, amit legszívesebben Draco is elfelejtene. 

Annyira zavart és feldúlt volt, hogy azt sem tudta merre jár, csak a lány hangjára nézett fel.  
\- Hé, Draco, óvatosabban közlekedj, ledöntesz a lábamról! – Hermione Granger, a minden lében kanál griffendéles, persze, ki mást sodorna ilyenkor elé a végzet. A boszorka figyelmesen megvizsgálta arckifejezését, és nyilvánvalóvá vált számára, hogy valami nyomja Draco lelkét. – Baj van? Harryvel? Rosszabbul van?  
\- Nem, szépen gyógyul Madame Pomfrey szerint. Összevesztünk – vallotta be a szőke fiú.  
\- El akarod mondani? Vagy inkább menjek be hozzá?  
\- Nem tudom, Granger. Én nem szoktam az érzéseimről beszélgetni senkivel.  
\- Nyugi, Harryből is csípőfogóval kell kihúzni a szavakat. Sétáljunk ki az üvegházig, ott elmondod, ami bánt, aztán bemegyek hozzá is – javasolta a lány.

A friss levegő jót tett Dracónak, máris jobban érezte magát tőle. De sejtette, hogy kénytelen lesz megosztani pár dolgot a kíváncsi boszorkával, ha már a lány hajlandó volt a barátja előtt időt és figyelmet szentelni neki.  
\- Szóval, mi a baj? – szegezte neki a kérdést azonnal.  
\- Azon kívül, hogy emeletes baromságot csináltam, Potter meg végig tudta?   
\- Jones?   
\- Hihetetlen vagy, azt ugye tudod?  
\- Draco, a fél Mardekár ház látta, ahogy a partitok végén szabályszerűen mindenki előtt próbált bejutni a nadrágodba. Aztán azt is sokan látták, hogy együtt távoztatok a lakosztályba. Nem kellett sok ész ahhoz, hogy összerakjam az információkat.  
\- Nos, igen, de te nem láttad.  
\- Mit?  
\- Jaj, Granger, mit-mit? A pasit velem egy ágyban.  
\- Harry viszont igen – képedt el az igazságon a lány.

Dracónak nem volt ereje megszólalni, csak bólintani tudott.  
\- Most mi lesz? – kérdezte a griffendéles.  
\- Fogalmam sincs. Még ha nekem nem is számít az egész, akkor is hibás vagyok, mert én indítottam el a lavinát, miattam tört ki a verekedés, miattam nem lesz kviddics, én vagyok a hibás, amiért romokban áll a stadion. Odaállhatok McGalagony elé, letehetek egy zsák galleont az újjáépítéshez, de meg nem történtté nem tudok tenni semmit. Pláne azt, amit Potter látott.  
\- Beszélek vele, valószínűleg ő sincs rózsás állapotban, de nem hiszem, hogy bárki előtt említené is azt, hogy te okoztad a bunyót. És persze én sem fogom.   
\- Remek, még ez is terhelheti a lelkiismeretemet – válaszolt borúsan Draco.  
\- Legalább van, én hét évig azt hittem, te nem is ismered ezt a szót – mosolygott rá a lány.  
\- Kösz, értékelem a próbálkozást – húzta el a száját a nyílt szemtelenségen a szőke fiú.  
\- Menj, inkább beszélj az igazgatónővel, én meg addig Harryt faggatom ki – javasolta felállva a lány.  
\- Még ücsörgök itt egy kicsit, aztán megyek – felelte neki Draco. – És kösz, Granger.  
\- Nincs mit, ha olyan őszinte leszel Harryvel is, mint az előbb velem voltál, akkor megbékél majd.

Draco elgondolkodva nézett a távolodó boszorka után, azon töprengve, hogy vajon milyen indokkal próbálja megokolni McGalagonynál a pénzt, amit stadion felújításra ad. Aztán úgy döntött, hogy megkíséreli a lehetetlent, bízni a professzorasszonyban, és neki is elmondani, hogy ő a hibás mindenért. Lehet, hogy büntetést fog kapni, de valószínűleg Potter értékelni fogja a gesztust, és most ez többet számított, mint a saját egója. Kicsit nevetséges volt, ahogy kifordította önmagából ez a szerelem, de bizony isten, ha ezzel újra kezdhette volna a griffendéles fiúval a kapcsolatukat, még többet is megtett volna. Végtére is ő nem volt az apja klónja, inkább Perselus nevelése, aki tudott mardekáros létére örökké szeretni egy nőt, épp Harry anyját. Valószínűleg Draco is túl fogja élni azt, hogy fel kell áldoznia az önzését, egóját ahhoz, hogy elnyerje Potter bizalmát, szeretetét.

*~*~*~

\- Harry, fenn vagy? Bejöhetek?  
\- Mio, soha jobbkor – hangzott az őszinte válasz.  
\- Szia, Harry. Baj van?  
\- Az én életemben mikor nincs baj? – kérdezte keserűen a fiú.  
\- Hé, ne izgasd fel magad, az még korai – intette a boszorka. – Találkoztam odakinn Dracóval, említette, hogy összevesztetek.  
\- Azt is, hogy min?  
\- Igen, azt is.   
\- Elmondta? Az igazat? – nézett elhűlve Harry.  
\- Ha az érdekel, hogy elmesélte-e, hogy lefektette Jonest, te meg megláttad őket, akkor igen, elmondta.  
\- Nem gondoltam volna róla – suttogta a fiú.  
\- Mit? Jonest? Vagy azt, hogy őszinte lesz velem? – kérdezett vissza Hermione. – Eléggé padlót fogott attól, hogy te tudtál róluk, és magát hibáztatja a tömegverekedésért.  
\- Amiben van némi igazság – felelte Harry. – Bár azt nem értem, hogy min vesztek össze?  
\- Zambini szerint Jones csak Draco pénzére hajtott, és még azon az éjszakán kidobta innen, ők pont ekkor sétáltak errefelé. Hallották átkozódni a hollóhátast.   
\- Te Zambinivel is kibeszélsz engem? Kivel még, ha szabad tudnom?  
\- Nem beszéllek ki, Harry, csak sejtettük, hogy ez az együttlakás mégsem lesz olyan egyszerű dolog, így rajtatok tartottuk a szemünket.   
\- Hányan?  
\- Nos, én, Zambini, Nott és Parkinson.  
\- Szép dolog, lepaktálsz a legkeményebb mardekárosokkal – csodálkozott rá a fiú. – Ron persze nem tudta?  
\- Nem, sőt ha nem baj, ezután se meséld el neki – kérte a boszorka.  
\- Persze, legyek jó fiú, igaz?   
\- Igen, légy szíves.  
\- Egyéb óhaj-sóhaj?

Hermione nem válaszolt, csak nézett a barátjára, csendben, kitartóan.  
\- Mio, ne nézz így rám! Szerinted azt kéne tennem? Bocsássak meg neki? Tudod milyen érzés volt meglátni őket? Pont itt az én ágyamban fetrengtek! – fakadt ki keserűen Harry.  
\- Itt? – csodálkozott rá a lány. – Pedig én azt hittem, hogy ide csak te tudsz bejönni.  
\- Ja, én is. Úgy látszik, a szükség törvényt, illetve ajtózárat bontott.  
\- Nem hinném, hogy az elég lett volna hozzá… – töprengett Hermione. – Csak egy okból nyílhatott ki az ajtó, persze csak elméletileg…  
\- Mio, ne őrjíts meg! Ha tudod miért, mondd el!   
\- Szóval, csak akkor volt képes Draco bejönni a szobádba, ha rád gondolt közben.  
\- Mi? Miközben Jonesszal…?   
\- Ez megmagyarázná Jones eszméletlen bosszúvágyát is – folytatta a hangos gondolkodást a lány.  
\- Várj, elveszítettem a fonalat. Szóval, Malfoy valójában velem akart lefeküdni, de Jones volt kéznél?  
\- Valami ilyesmi – bólintott a boszorka. – Jones külsőleg hasonlít rád, csak a szemetek színe meg persze a szemüveg a különbség. A hollóhátasok rendszeresen Sam HP Jonesnak hívták.

Harry elképedve nézett barátnőjére, agyában összevissza cikáztak a gondolatok.   
\- Jó, tegyük fel, pótlék volt a srác. De akkor is, miért akart kinyírni engem? Hiszen megkapta, amit akart.  
\- Nem hinném. Nem a szexre hajtott, hanem Draco nevére és pénztárcájára, és ha rögtön közölte is vele szőke barátunk az igazságot, hogy csak egyéjszakás kaland volt… Nos, akkor érthető, hogy kiborult.  
\- Én is kiborultam volna a helyében – ismerte el az igazságot a Hős.  
\- Ha ti eljutottatok odáig, nem hiszem, hogy Draco kiereszt a kezei közül – mosolyodott el a lány.  
\- Mio! – pirult el Harry.  
\- No, azért ismerd el, téged is érdekel Draco!  
\- Érdekel, de számít az? Folyton csak veszekszünk.  
\- Mert képtelen vagy elismerni az érzéseidet! – pirongatta meg Hermione. – Arról volt szó, hogy adsz neki egy lehetőséget, emlékszel?  
\- Emlékszem. Sikerült is besétálnom pont a szex kellős közepére, úgyhogy talán az a lehetőség elúszott.  
\- Harry, adj neki még egy esélyt. Részeg volt, elkeseredett, rögvest meg is bánta, amit tett, most meg próbál helyrehozni mindent. Szerinted McGalagony és Madame Pomfrey miért hagytak itt betegen, eszméletlenül a kezei között? Tudták, hogy senki sem fog olyan odaadóan ápolni, mint ő, hogy minden figyelmét, idejét, erejét neked fogja szentelni, hogy lesni fogja minden kívánságodat!

Hermione kifulladtan elhallgatott, Harry pedig elképedt barátnője tüzes védőbeszédén.  
\- Te megkedvelted Malfoyt.  
\- Igen, tényleg kedvelem. Sosem hittem volna, de azt kell mondanom, hogy ő a neked való pár, Harry. Összeköt titeket a múlt, a közös varázspálca, ez a lakosztály, az örökségetek, Dumbledore, Piton, még Jones is.   
\- Ez utóbbi nagy boldogság – fintorgott a fiú. – Átgondolom, jó? Legyen annyi most elég, mert fáradt vagyok. Aludni szeretnék.  
\- Rendben, akkor kinn a nappaliban megvárom, míg Draco visszatér, de hagylak pihenni – válaszolta a lány, megcsókolta Harry homlokát, majd kisétált az ajtón.

A fekete hajú fiú csendesen elfeküdt az ágyában, de elaludni képtelen volt ennyi friss és felkavaró információ hallatán. Volt mit átgondolnia, megfontolnia, számba vennie. A dühe, amit a szőke mardekáros és ex-pasija látványa okozott, már elszállt, csak még mindig értelmetlen cselekedetnek tartotta. Habár, ha belegondolt, ő is ugyanezt, vagy valami hasonlót csinált Seamusszel.   
Barátnője és legjobb tanácsadója pozitív véleménye még mindig elképesztette, de persze nem tagadhatta, hogy feltűnt neki az is, hogy Madame Pomfrey milyen lelkesen beszélt Malfoy ápolási képességeiről. A szőke tényleg szó nélkül ellátta őt, úgy viselte gondját, ahogy az ember csak a szeretteit szokta, és Harryt többször is meglepte reakcióival. Nem tagadhatta, a másik kitartó figyelme, igyekezete, hogy kényelmet varázsoljon köré, egészen megható és szokatlan élmény volt. 

„Vajon tényleg így bánna velem mindig? Tenyerén hordozna? Feladná értem még a saját természetét is?” – töprengett el, fontolóra véve ismét a kettőjük közti kapcsolat lehetőségét. Aztán újra arra jutott, amit már mondott egyszer Hermionénak, hogy nem szeretné azt, hogy Malfoy teljesen kiforduljon önmagából a kedvéért. Bolondság volt a részéről, de kedvelte a másik fiú szarkazmusát, tüzes természetét, és bár jól esett neki a buzgalom, amivel körülvette a szőke jelenleg, azért hosszú távon az őszinteséget és abszolút elkötelezettséget várt volna el tőle. 

*~*~*~

Már talán éjfél is elmúlt, így Draco is el-elbóbiskolt őrhelyén, a kanapén. Lelkileg teljesen elcsigázottan tért vissza az este McGalagony irodájából, aki kis híján lekapta a fejét, amikor a szőke fiú bevallotta neki az igazságot Jonesról, meg a bosszúhadjáratáról. Szerencsére a professzorasszony nem volt kíváncsi a részletekre, annyi elég volt neki, hogy Draco Potter miatt dobta Jonest, aki ezért őrjöngött a múlt héten. Természetesen rögvest elfogadta a felajánlott galleonokat, és szívesen kiszabott volna büntetést is, de inkább ellátta plusz feladatokkal a fiút. Dracót kissé Pitonra emlékeztette a büntetés, mert az év végéig nem elég, hogy főzhette a gyógyszereket a gyengélkedőnek, hanem az alsóbb évfolyam mardekáros tanulóit is korrepetálhatta bájitaltanból. Ez utóbbi különösen megerőltető büntetésnek tűnt, mert Lumpsluck professzor finoman szólva sem tanított keresztapja szintjén.

Szóval, még ha valamilyen varázslat folytán Potter hajlandónak is mutatkozna kibékülni vele, Dracónak akkor sem lenne elég ideje a griffendélesre. Pedig Granger épphogy azzal kecsegtette őt, hogy a fekete hajú fiú hajlandónak mutatkozott megfontolni a kibékülést, és a boszorka nyíltan igyekezett rábeszélni barátját a Dracóval való kapcsolatra. Ezért aztán bármilyen fáradt is volt, a szőke fiú várt és várt a nappaliban a csodára, Potterre.

Aztán hirtelen megérezte, hogy valaki bámulja őt, és fél szemmel felpillantva épp az áhított arcot látta meg.  
\- Potter, baj van? – pattantak ki azonnal a szemei. – Bocs, elszundítottam, nem éreztem meg a riasztóbűbájt.  
\- Nincs baj, csak mosdóba megyek – felelt a másik fiú.  
\- Kell segítség? – állt föl Draco.  
\- Nem, kösz, már menni fog egyedül – pirult el a griffendéles.  
Draco visszarogyott a kanapéra, hallgatta a fürdőszobai zajokat, és igyekezett nem gondolni arra, hogy reggel még érinthette Potter derekát, kísérhette, támogathatta őt.  
\- Kérsz valamit enni, vagy inni? – kérdezte a visszatérő fiútól.  
\- Igen, az jól esne. Gyógyszert is be kell vennem?  
\- Ráér reggel, ha nincsenek fájdalmaid.  
\- Nem, nincsenek. 

A szőke fiú a megjelenő házimanótól teát és szendvicseket rendelt, majd kissé feszélyezetten ücsörgött a fekete hajú fiú átható tekintete miatt.  
\- Bocsánat – préselte ki magából a szót.  
\- Mégis miért kérsz bocsánatot, Malfoy?  
\- Nem fogod megkönnyíteni, igaz?  
\- Nem, nem állt szándékomban – ismerte el Potter.  
\- Na, jó, akkor bocsánat, amiért ordítottam veled, holott én hibáztam, nem rajtad kellett volna kitöltenem a dühömet. Bocsánat Jones miatt, mert egyedül az én hibám, ami veled, sőt mindenkivel történt az elmúlt héten. És bocsánat a szobád miatt – pirult bele az utolsó mondatba.  
\- Azért kérsz bocsánatot, mert az én ágyamban szexeltél, vagy azért, mert egyáltalán megtetted? – folytatta kíméletlenül a griffendéles.  
\- Mindkettőért, azt hiszem – suttogta a választ Draco.  
\- Ahhoz, hogy kivel fekszel le, semmi közöm, Malfoy, bár jobban szeretném, ha ezután nem az én ágyamban tennéd – jelentette ki Potter.

A házimanó megjelenése terelte el a figyelmet, így Draco nem kezdett el felháborodottan ordítani, mint ahogy már készült. Amíg a másik fiú nekiállt enni, próbálta eldönteni, hogy akkor most elfogadta-e Potter a bocsánatkéréseit.  
\- Te nem eszel? – kérdezte a fiú.  
\- De, mindjárt, csak előbb tudnom kell valamit.  
\- Ki vele!  
\- Akkor most megbocsátottál nekem? Mindenért?  
\- Talán, bár a mindenért erős túlzás. Legalább tiszta ágyban fekszem, azt már délután óta tudom. De vajon előtte?  
\- Potter, ne légy gusztustalan! – csattant fel Draco. – Nem megmondtam világosan, hogy ha tehetném, visszaforgatnám az idő kerekét, meg nem történtté tennék jó néhány dolgot?  
\- Ezek szerint tiszta volt?  
\- Az az ágy az utóbbi héten, amióta elköltöztél, csak tőlem lehetett mocskos, mert én aludtam ott!

Potter leeresztette kezéből a szendvicsét, és elkerekedett szemmel nézett a vérvörös arcú, igen csak zavarban lévő Dracóra.  
\- Te ott aludtál? Hogy voltál képes bejutni?  
\- Nem tudom. És igen, ott – suttogta a szőke.  
\- Hermione szerint csak egy lehetséges magyarázat van arra, hogy miért tudod kinyitni az elvileg lezárt ajtót.   
Draco felnézett az őt nyíltan méregető, komoly, csodaszép szemekbe, és remélte, hogy pillantása elég ahhoz, hogy a fiú folytassa megkezdett magyarázatát.  
\- Szerinte csak akkor lehetsz képes szabadon besétálni, ha engem akarsz, ha rám vágysz mindennél jobban – fulladt el Potter hangja.  
A mardekáros nézte, ahogy vele szemben ülő fiú szemei egyre jobban elkerekednek, arcát pír lepi el, és képtelen volt megszólalni, mert attól félt, hogy ismét hibát vét, újra megbántja a szívének oly fontos lényt.  
\- Azt is mondta, hogy csak azért fektetted le Jonest, mert rám hasonlított a fiú – fejezte be beszámolóját a griffendéles.   
Harry felállt, és a kanapéhoz sétált, leült a némán rámeredő szőke fiú mellé.  
\- Nem is tiltakozol? Nem is tagadod? 

Draco szótlanul megrázta a fejét, majd úgy döntött, hogy az egyszerűbb, könnyebb utat választja, hogy meggyőzze Pottert szerelméről. Közelebb hajolt, és lassan, szinte centiméterenként körbenyalta a zöldszemű száját. Harry csaknem beleolvadt ölelő karjaiba, és egy sóhaj után kinyitotta a száját. A mardekáros fiú szelíden csókolta élethosszra választott párját, remegő kézzel érintve a meglelt csodát, Harry Imádnivaló Pottert, aki teljessé tette az új életét. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ha hiányérzet, megmagyarázhatatlan szál maradt, azt a kritikákban jelezhetitek._  
>  Még egy epilógus hátra van, de ennél romantikusabb befejezést tőlem ne várjatok :)   
> Legyen ez elég kezdetnek köztük.... 


	9. Eilógus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Egy kép és egy kis bepillantás a jövőbe :)_

Harry komótosan öltözött a hálószobai óriási tükör előtt. Minden alkalommal, ha elé lépett lenyűgözte a tárgy mérete, holott jól tudta, Draco sokra tartja a külsejét. És persze sok-sok ruhát is tartott, mert a hatalmas, többszárnyú tükör mögött egy lenyűgöző méretű saját gardróbba tudtak belépni. Harry ruhái alig foglalták el a helyiség negyedét, bár Draco szinte minden héten meglepte valamilyen új ruhadarabbal. Viszont amit most viselt, az auror egyenruhája volt. Csak Shacklebolt miniszter tudta, hogy mire készülnek hétvégén, és Harry, hogy ne okozzon nehézséget felettesének, nemes egyszerűséggel kilopta a ruhát a minisztériumból.

A sötétlila egyenruha ezüst díszei visszaverték szemüvegének csillogását, de Draco szemeinek ezüstös fényét meg sem tudták közelíteni. Párja, amikor előző este hazaérkezett, szinte a vacsorát is alig bírta végigülni, végigenni. Aztán a külvilág felé még mindig hideg, szarkasztikus szőkeség kijelentette, hogy egészen másfajta desszertre vágyik, mint amik az ebédlőasztalon voltak feltálalva. Szerencsére a Kúriában aznap este csak ők tartózkodtak, így Harry minden tiltakozása ellenére egy perc alatt tejszínhabos lett az egyenruhája, de panaszkodását egy követelőző száj hamar elhallgatatta. 

Több mint szenvedélyes tíz év volt a hátuk mögött, de persze a kezdeti lángolás mit sem vesztett erejéből. Draco javaslatára kapcsolatukat egy évben háromszor is megünnepelték: Piton lakosztályába való leköltözés napját, az emlékezetes kviddicsmeccs utáni kibékülésük napját és az esküvőjük napját. Harry szemei mindig könnybe lábadtak valahányszor eszébe jutott a Mardekár Jéghercege, amint tényleg elé állt egy szál vörös rózsával, és a kezét kérte. Szíve szerint ő már az első együtt töltött évük után feltette volna a kérdést, de hagyta, amíg szerelme is legyőzi magában az érzelgősségektől való idegenkedést.

Persze mivel múltjukban számtalanszor összezördültek, nem maradtak el az igen hangos veszekedések sem. De mindketten vigyáztak arra, hogy többé ne forduljon elő közöttük olyan szótlanság, némaság, mint ami Sam Jones miatt történt. A külvilág meghökkenve vette tudomásul összetartozásukat, bár barátaik széles mosollyal az arcukon fogadták az első kéz a kézben bevonulásukat a Nagyterembe. Míg Ron hallgatott, Ginny hangosan számon kérte Dracót, hogy mi jogon fogdossa Harryt nyíltan, és szemlátomást szívesen szétszakította volna a párost. „Láttalak, tudom, hogy mit tettél” – jelentette ki Draco, és bár sosem mesélte el, hogy mire is célzott ezzel, a vörös hajú lány soha többé nem próbálta Harryt megközelíteni. A zöldszemű később sokat használta aurori munkájában ezt a mondatot, akár blöffként is bevette, és szinte minden bűnözőnél hatásos volt. Élvezte a munkáját, mint ahogy Draco is a gyógyítói pályát.

\- Készen vagy, Harry? – lépett be a hálószoba ajtaján párja. Amint meglátta őt egyenruhájában, újfent vágy csillant a szemeiben.  
\- Készen. Megjöttek már a vendégek? – fordult Harry a szőke felé.  
\- Szerencsére még nem, így lesz időm egy kicsit újra megkóstolni téged ebben a ruhában – kezdett bele a zubbony gombolásába Draco.  
\- Sajnálom, kedves, de szerintem ez most nem túl jó ötlet – fogta le a fekete hajú a szőke kezét, és ekkor felbukkant mellettük egy házimanó.  
\- Malfoy gazda, Potter gazda, megérkeztek a vendégek! – sipította a kis lény.  
\- Szerencséd van – csókolta még meg Draco párja túlságosan is kívánatos száját.   
\- Este bepótoljuk! – ígérte Harry.  
\- Szavadon foglak – simított végig a szőke a másik fenekén. – No, menjünk, még mielőtt Granger újra beront a hálóba.  
\- Ugyan, Draco, az csak egyszer fordult elő, az esküvőnk napján, és ha nem jön Mio, lemaradtunk volna a szertartásról – védte meg barátnőjét mosolyogva Harry.

Lesétáltak a nappaliba, ahol már várták őket a legjobb barátaik, Hermione Granger-Weasley és Blaise Zambini.   
\- El se hiszem, első szóra kibújtattok az ágyból? Mi az, vége a varázsvilág legnagyobb szerelmi románcának? – viccelődött az olasz férfi.  
\- Mio, Blaise, jó reggelt. Nincs vége, épp befejeztem az öltözködést, már órák óta készülünk a mai napra – felelte Harry.  
\- Kávét, teát, reggelit kértek? – kérdezte Draco. – Bár, ha pontosak a többiek, akkor bármelyik percben megérkezhetnek ők is.  
\- Nem, kösz, én már reggeliztem. Mikor jönnek pontosan? – érdeklődött Hermione, de a szőke férfi nem tudott felelni, mert a kandallóban felcsaptak a lángok, és kiszólt egy női hang.  
\- Maria Draconis vagyok a Hírverőtől, jó reggelt kívánok! Átmehetünk, Mr. Malfoy?   
\- Persze, jöjjenek csak.  
Egy vöröses-barna hajú, szemüveges nő és egy szerény külsejű fotós lépett ki a kandallóból. A riporter nyomban Dracóhoz sietett.  
\- Mr. Malfoy és persze Mr. Potter! Köszönjük a lehetőséget még egyszer, nem fogunk visszaélni a helyzettel.  
\- Erről már Pansy előre biztosított, ha nem adta volna a szavát, akkor Önök sem lennének itt – válaszolt a szőke mardekáros szokott modorával.  
\- Hírverő? Interjút adtok? – csodálkozott el Blaise.  
\- Nemcsak interjút, Mr. Zambini, hanem képet is készíthetünk a jelenlévő urakról.  
\- Igen, de külön-külön. Megértette? Semmi csókjelenet, ölelkezés, vagy ilyesmi – jelentette ki Harry.  
\- Igen, Mr. Potter, ahogy megbeszéltük, tiszteletben tartjuk a magánéletük szentségét. Még egymás mellé sem kell állniuk, készítünk egy-egy felvételt, és ezt később egy mugli technikával, képszerkesztő segítségével egymás mellé helyezünk. Ha tehát nekikezdhetnénk a fotózásnak, akár egy órán belül végezhetnénk mindennel.  
\- Rendben, leszek én az első – jelentette ki Draco. – Hogy nézek ki?  
\- Lenyűgözően, mint mindig – vágta rá mosolyogva Harry.

A szőke férfi erre csak bólintott egyet, és kissé összeszűkített szemmel nézett az őt beállítani próbáló fotósra. Kezébe vette a felé nyújtott kelléket, egy mappát, majd féloldalasan állt be, ahogy a riporternő kérte. Harry magában jókat derült azon, hogy kedvese milyen hidegen fog kinézni a fotón, de tudta, hogy párja betegei élnek-halnak a nemtörődömség álarcáért. Draco bármilyen ridegen is bánt néha kollégáival, a nővérkékkel, a pácienseivel, mégis nők csapatai igyekezték meghódítani szívét. Harry örült a felkínált interjú lehetőségének, mert eddig csak barátaik tudtak a házasságukról, és életükben bekövetkezett fontos eseményekről. Ez a cikk bomba lesz, Pansynek és Lunának pedig felbecsülhetetlen segítség. 

\- Szóval segítetek a lányoknak, Harry? Rendes tőletek – mondta neki halkan Zambini.  
\- Igen, egész jó kis hetilap lett az újságból, amióta Pansy betársult Luna mellé, de kell a szenzáció nekik is. És mi annyival, de annyival tartozunk Lunának – felelte.  
\- Ti is előfizetettek a Hírverőre, igaz? – nézett mindkettőjükre kérdőn Hermione, majd bólintásuk nyomán folytatta. – Mi is, meg az egész Weasley család is. George a jövő hónapban még ajándék Weasley Varázsvicc termékeket is fog adni, hogy beinduljon a lap.  
\- Ha ma Draco és Harry bevallják az igazságot az életükről, akkor mindenki ezt az újságot fogja venni, nem a Prófétát – jósolta az olasz férfi. – Igaz is, mennyit óhajtotok elmondani?  
\- Mindent – lépett melléjük a válasszal az ifjabb Malfoy.  
\- Mindent? Még őket is? – ámult el Blaise.  
\- Igen, bár fotót nem készíthetnek róluk – válaszolt Harry, majd párja felé fordult. – Eszelősen vonzó leszel a képeken. Ha nem szeretnélek, most beléd szeretnék.  
\- Akkor már csak te kápráztasd el a fotóst, aztán essünk túl az interjún gyorsan. Hiányoznak a kincseink, hosszú volt ez a hét nélkülük.

Harry csak értően rámosolygott a szőkére, majd a fényképezőgép elé lépett. Zsebre dugta a kezét a fotós utasítása szerint, majd párjához hasonlóan ő is komoly, szinte komor arcot vágott.   
\- Ilyen egy határozott auror! És egy profi gyógyító! Jobban nem is sikerülhettek volna a képek, köszönjük – csicseregte a riporternő. Kollégája összepakolt, elbúcsúzott. Maria Draconis a vendéglátóival és azok barátaival letelepedett a nappali egyik foteljába. – Kellemes ez a helyiség, és micsoda meglepetés, Piton professzor portréja a kandallójuk felett. Kezdhetjük az interjút, uraim?   
\- Mindjárt, csak előbb rendelek teát – válaszolta Draco Malfoy, míg Harry Potter halkan beszélgetett közös barátaikkal.

Megérkezett két házimanó alaposan megrakott tálcával kezükben, és a varázslók elé lebegtették a teáskannával, szendviccsel, süteménnyel megrakott tányérokat. Minden szobában lévő kortyolt az elé tett csészékből, majd az újságíró újra feltette kérdését.  
\- Uraim, kezdhetünk?  
\- Igen – mormolta együtt a két híresség.  
\- Szóval, még egyszer köszönjük a lehetőséget, kollégám már nyilván a képek összevágásával foglalkozik. Mint Parkinson kisasszony és Lovegood kisasszony is a lelkemre kötötte, Önök döntik el, hogy mit szeretnének az életükkel kapcsolatban mesélni, és én csak a pontosítás kedvéért kérdezhetek közbe. Az elkészült interjút, az ittlétemmel kapcsolatos valamennyi emléket köteles vagyok rendelkezésükre átadni. Amint megvan a cikk, Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley, mint az Önök által kijelölt ügyvéd fogja elsőként elolvasni.   
\- Igen, rendben van minden – bólintott Draco, majd Harryre nézett. – Akkor rám bízod?   
\- Igen, meséld el csak Te! – biztatta rámosolyogva a griffendéles.

*~*~*~*~

\- Amint azt sejtheti, a közös életünkről szeretnék mesélni. Minden a nyolcadévben kezdődött el, keresztapám végrendeletével. Mindketten, más-más okból kifolyólag, de elfogadtuk a felkínált örökséget és összeköltöztünk a lakosztályba. Nyilván nem ment minden elsőre, voltak köztünk viták is, de elég hamar kialakult valami vonzódás kettőnk között. Aztán én megcsaltam Harryt, ami életem szinte legnagyobb hibája volt, holott a múltam amúgy sem volt hibátlan.  
\- Nem csaltál meg, még nem voltunk együtt – szólt közbe a fekete hajú, és rátette kezét a szőke férfi ökleire. – Számtalanszor végigbeszéltük, Draco, rég nem haragszom rád.  
\- De én igen, még most is. Talán azért is vállaltam el ezt az egészet, hogy végre ország világ előtt elmondhassam, hülye voltam, kis híján elszalasztottam életem szerelmét, és csak a te nagylelkűségeden múlott, hogy együtt vagyunk.  
Harry nem szólt erre semmit, csak könnybe lábadt szemmel nézett a másikra.   
\- Aztán Roxfort után Londonba jöttünk tanulni, Harryből auror lett, én pedig gyógyító lettem, ahogy Perselus Piton, a keresztapám akarta. Édesanyám persze rögtön elfogadta Harryt, és szerencsére megértő, nem túl pletykás barátokkal, kollégákkal voltunk megáldva az évek során. A Próféta, Rita Vitrollal az élén, számtalanszor próbált hírverést csinálni belőlünk, de a pletykák sosem kerültek a főoldalra.   
\- Miért nem? – szólt közbe a riporter.  
\- Maradjunk annyiban, hogy Rita sem egy feddhetetlen angyal, és finoman szólva bajba kerülne, ha kiderülne róla egy aprócska igazság – magyarázta Hermione.  
\- Megzsarolták?   
\- A zsarolás túl erős szó. Megkértük, ha rólunk ír, azt ne a főoldalon tegye, és cserébe mi sem említjük meg a mágiaügyi miniszternek, hogy milyen módszerekkel szerez információt – somolygott Draco.  
\- Micsoda mardekáros húzás! De mit szól ehhez két ilyen ízig-vérig griffendéles?   
\- Az igazság, hogy a Teszlek Süveg engem a Mardekár házba akart beosztani – felelte Harry, majd Hermione felé intve pedig folytatta magyarázatát. – Az itt ülő hölgy pedig első szóra összefogott a legkeményebb mardekárosokkal, csakhogy összeboronálhassanak minket.  
\- Hé, nem ér engem is kibeszélni! – tiltakozott a barna hajú boszorkány.  
\- Nos, eme kitérő után, visszatérhetnénk miránk? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Draco. – Szóval, már Londonban együtt éltünk, aztán az iskolák befejezése után egy évig csak a világot jártuk. Mire hazaértünk, Weasley végre eljutott a lánykérésig, és bekötötte Granger fejét.   
\- Mi az, hogy végre eljutott? És nálatok ki is térdepelt?  
\- Ha arra gondolsz, én kértem meg Harry kezét, de nem térdepeltem le.  
\- Persze, mert a nagy Draco Malfoy nem süllyed le a többség szintjére.  
\- Nem, Granger, Draco Malfoy nem óhajtott banális, közhelyes, klisészerű lenni, tudod? Pont eléggé hétköznapi kellék volt az vörös rózsa.  
\- Ami azóta is a hálószobában, az ágyunk fellett lebeg – szólt közbe Harry. – Én nem bántam, hogy elmaradt a térdepelés, szerintem azóta sem mondtál olyan szépeket, mint akkor. Na, jó, talán a fogadalmad még szebb beszéd volt – nézett rajongva férjére.  
\- És hol rendezték az esküvőt? Mert ezek szerint volt? – kérdezte a riporternő.  
\- Az Odúban, anyám és Molly Weasley együtt szervezték. Nem volt nagy felhajtás, csak a család és a barátok.   
\- Varázsesküvő?  
\- Igen, éppen olyan erős kötelék van köztünk, mintha letettük volna a Megszeghetetlen Esküt. Csak mivel ehhez két tanú kellett, nos, itt látja a barátainkat, akik hajlandóak voltak szentesíteni a fogadalmunkat.  
\- Ó, ez nagyon romantikus – jelentette ki az újságírónő. – Nem is lesz nehéz belőle szép címlapsztorit faragni. Más információ?

Ekkor a kandalló lángjai újra felcsaptak, és megjelent benne Molly Weasley feje.  
\- Drágáim, végeztettek már? Ha lehet, hazavinném a gyerekeket, mert nekünk fél óra múlva Romániában, Charlie mellett a helyünk.  
\- Gyerekek? – hűlt el Maria Draconis.  
\- Persze, Molly, küldd csak át őket – lépett a kandalló elé Harry. Zöld lángok csaptak fel, és két apróság rontott be a szobába.   
\- Papa, apa – kiáltozta felváltva a szőke kislány és a fekete hajú kisfiú, Harry és Draco között cikázva.   
\- Amint látja, gyerekek. Luna Malfoy-Potter és Perselus Malfoy-Potter.  
\- De édesek! Ezek szerint Luna lenne…?  
\- Az anyuka, aki kihordta őket, igen. Most másfél évesek a kicsik, és Luna nélkül nem lennének.   
\- Ezért vállalták az interjút?  
\- Igen, ezért is. Úgy gondoltuk, hogy segítünk Lunán, épp úgy, ahogy ő segített nekünk. Mindennap hálát adunk azért, amiért önként felajánlotta nekünk a dolgot, ráérezve még a megfelelő időre is. A gyerekek nem jöhettek volna jobbkor az életünkbe, épp itt volt az ideje a családalapításnak – magyarázta Harry.   
\- Kár, hogy őket nem lehet lefotózni – jegyezte meg a riporter.  
\- Ugyan, amikor a Roxfortba kerülnek, pont elég figyelem fogja kísérni őket. Talán több is, mint kéne – válaszolta Draco.  
\- Persze, ilyen híres szülőkkel – mosolygott Maria, majd felállt. – Köszönöm, uraim, még egyszer. Holnap már küldöm is a kész cikket.   
\- Rendben, várni fogom – felelte Hermione.  
\- Mi köszönjük – válaszolt Harry.

Az újságírónő távozott a kandallón át, Blaise pedig nevetve egyensúlyozta karján a két kisgyereket.  
\- Hová tegyem ezeket a rosszcsontokat?   
\- Add csak ide nekem őket – felelte Draco mosolyogva.  
\- Nem is volt olyan szörnyű – jegyezte meg Harry családja mellé telepedve.  
\- Majd meglátjuk a képeket és a cikket – szólt Hermione. – Ha ennyi volt, akkor én megyek is haza Ronhoz, meg a saját gyerekeimhez.   
\- Én is megyek, benézek Pansyhez – jelentette ki Blaise.  
\- Nem kérsz egy szál rózsát a kertből? – nézett rá hamiskásan Draco, mire mindannyian felnevettek.   
\- De, lehet, hogy hétvégén én is felteszem azt a bizonyos kérdést – kacsintott rájuk az olasz férfi. – Csak addig el ne pletykáljátok a dolgot.  
\- Összeesküvésben erősek vagyunk, ugye emlékszel? – felelte Hermione. Sorba megpuszilta a barátait, a gyerekeket, majd nevetve a kandallóhoz lépett és a lángokba lépve eltűnt . 

Blaise is elbúcsúzott, majd kisétált a Kúria elé a nemrég vásárolt tűzpiros sportautójához. Hatalmas dudálással tűnt el az integető Malfoy-Potter család elől. A kertben felhangzott a kergetőző gyerekek vidám visongása, amihez csatlakozott a két felnőtt örömteli kacagása is.   
A kandalló feletti portrén pedig elmolyosodott egy arc, azé, akinek szavaival elkezdődött két fiatalember boldogságának története. 

**VÉGE**  
(de most már tényleg!)

**Author's Note:**

> Jogok: JKR.-t illetik, kivéve a dalszöveg, aminek szerzője Per Gessle.  
> Béta és felbecsülhetetlen segítség még mindig POLLY, köszönöm a munkádat!  
> A Merengőn ez a legnépszerűbb művem, több, mint 3 ezren olvasták már :)


End file.
